TERE MERE DIL
by Abhishka
Summary: It is a story of a father and daughter, their estranged relationship and a dark and dangerous shadow that is fully determined to devastate their lives. Will the father and daughter come together in time to face the tornado with unity or will each of them have to fight it alone? A story with lots of ups and downs. Stay tuned to see the climax.
1. Chapter 1

TERE MERE DIL

Character Summary:

Main Protogonist –

Tanishka Abhijeet Srivastava – A 17 year old quite girl with a dark past. She is the daughter of Abhijeet and Tarika Srivastava and has a younger sister Minakshi. She shares an estranged relationship with her family. She is gifted with extraordinary intelligence such that she was able to write her full name by the age of one. She has studied in the international school for gifted children in Paris and is right now in the second year of the Police training academy.

Abhijeet Srivastava – The sharp shine of CID Mumbai. Senior Inspector. Husband and college friend of Tarika. He has had a happy married life of 19 years and is a father of 2 daughters, Tanishka and Minakshi. He has an estranged relationship with his daughter, Tanishka.

Main Antagonist –

Aryan Raj – A former jailor of the remand home (Plz guys, I don't have much idea about the remand home so plz bear with the mistakes.). Currently a higher official at the HQ, Mumbai. His darker shades will be revealed in the story.

Other Main Characters –

Tarika Srivastava – Wife and college friend of Abhijeet. Mother of his two daughters. Loves both of them but more close to her younger daughter. She knows about her estranged relationship with her elder daughter and wants to sort it out too, but gets sandwiched between her husband and daughter. She knows that the reason behind this is their own negligence but still is unable to do anything.

Minakshi Abhijeet Srivastava – 16 year old. Younger daughter of Abhijeet and Tarika Srivastava. She was born premature and since then she has received the utmost care and pampering of the CID family, especially her parents. She is the most spoilt child which is now being noticed by her parents.

Daya and Shreya Shetty – Abhijeet's best friend and sister respectively. (Daya and Abhijeet share the same relationship as in the CID). Senior Inspector and Inspector of CID Mumbai respectively. Have an 8 year old son, Dhruv (Though he might not be mentioned in the series).

Rajat Kumar – Senior Inspector of CID Mumbai, past 1 year. Former martial arts trainer at the Police training academy. Shares a special relation with Tanishka and is fondly called by her as "Chhote Papa". He is ignorant of the fact that Tanishka is Abhijeet's daughter. He is engaged to Purvi, Inspector of CID.

ACP Pradyuman – Head of CID Mumbai. Considers Daya and Abhijeet as his sons and hence is the grandfather to their children. A perfect fatherly figure who understands the strained relation of his son and granddaughter but firmly believes that they should realize their mistakes on their own.

Other Characters –

Dr. Salunkhe

Inspector Sachin

Inspector Freddy

Sub-Inspector Purvi

Sub-Inspector Kajal

Sub-Inspector Vineet

Sub-Inspector Nikhil

Sub-Inspector Pankaj


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: Hello guys ! Yesterday I published the character summary of this story. Today I am here to update it with the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Please send me reviews to know about it.**

 **Here you go.**

 **Note: Flashbacks, Dreams and Thoughts in Italics. Current Story in Normal Font.**

 _A distinct, familiar voice_

" _Tum jaisi beti hone se to accha hota ki meri koi beti hi na hoti."_

" _Tum aulaad ke naam pe kalank ho, Tanu, kalank ho tum."_

" _Mai kabhi jindagi me tumhari shakal nahi dekhunga, kabhi nahi."_

 _Another voice, hoarse and dangerously sweet_

" _Tanu, Tanu, kaha hai meri sweet princess?_

 _Ajao, bahar ajao"_

Tanishka woke up with a jerk. It was the same dream she had been having since she was 9. But each time it felt more scary the previous. These words were not just heard in her dream but were inscribed on her heart. She got up from her bed and went to stand near the window. She started looking outside. The angel of sleep seemed to be least interested in engulfing her into her wings.

Around 250 km away from that place, the same words were disturbing someone else's sleep too. Even he got up from his sleep. He looked to his side where his beautiful wife and daughter were having a sound sleep. He smiled seeing the two reasons of his life lost in their world of dreams. But his eyes were teary because deep down in his heart, he knew that there was another pair of eyes which had lost sleep like him. He sat on the edge of the bed and started going down his memory lane and reached a memory which was so potently saved; he felt that it had taken place just yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

" _Aaaaahhhh…"_

 _Abhijeet yelped at the sound. Daya and ACP Pradyuman smiled at his antics._

" _Sir, mai ander jau?" Abhijeet asked, agitatedly. It was the third time Tarika had screamed._

" _Tum kya karoge ander jake?" ACP sir asked, hiding his smirk as much as possible._

" _Doctors ki madat," Daya muttered but immediately shut himself on receiving an angry glare from his big brother._

 _Actually, Tarika's delivery date was due and Abhijeet had taken leave. But that day, he got a call from ACP sir telling him to come urgently as DCP wanted to have a meeting with all the senior officers of the team. The meeting was on the verge of completion when Abhijeet got a call from his house telling that Tarika had gone into labour and had been taken to the hospital. Hearing that the entire CID team had reached the hospital and was now waiting for the first child in their family._

 _Suddenly they heard the cry of a baby. The door opened and they saw the doctor coming out. Abhijeet literally pounced on her._

" _Doctor, Tarika kaisi hai? Thik hai na woh? Aur meri beti kaisi hai?"_

" _Boss, tumhe kaise pata ki beti hai? Beta bhi to ho sakta hai na?" Daya asked, surprised at his brother's confidence._

" _Nahi sir, beti hi hai. Shayad aapke dost ne badi shiddat se ek beti maangi thi aur bhagwaan ne unki sun li," the doctor said, smiling at the duo._

 _Abhijeet gave a proud smile to Daya and rushed inside to see his wife and daughter. The CID team entered after him. Tarika was smiling weakly towards them and was simultaneously trying to pacify the beautiful little angel. Abhijeet softly took her from Tarika's hands and started rocking her gently while saying, "Kya hua meri angel ko? Angel to papa ki 'TOUGH WARRIOR' hai na? Nahi, nahi aise nhi rote."_

 _The entire team was looking at that sweet relation with moist eyes. Soon the angel drifted slowly into deep sleep._

" _Arre waah Abhi! Tumhari beti to tumhari god me ate hi chup ho gayi," whispered Daya._

 _Everyone stayed there for sometime and then left for work as they couldn't leave the bureau empty for long. Abhijeet stayed back. He was still holding his daughter in his arms._

" _Arre Abhijeet, kab tak god me rakhoge apni beti ko? Sula do use cradle me," Tarika said._

 _Abhijeet nodded and went to put her in the cradle. But as soon as he tried to put her there, he noticed that she was tightly clutching his coat. He tried to remove it from her grip, but she squirmed and seemed to make a cry face in her sleep. So he left the attempt. Tarika laughed softly seeing this and said, "Waah! Lagta hai tumhari beti ke roop me meri sautan ne hi janam liya hai."_

 _Abhijeet: "Tumhe meri beti se badi problem hai. Kuch mat kaho use. Ye to meri Gudiya hai. Apne Papa ki Tough Warrior. Jo badi hokar apne papa ka naam roshan karegi."_

 _Tarika: "Badi hokar wo kya karegi wo baad me sochna, pehle uska naam to soch lo."_

 _Abhijeet: "Maine soch liya hai. Pehle se hi."_

 _Tarika: "Kya?"_

 _Abhijeet: "_ TANISHKA ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA"

 _Flashback ends._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my character summary. I am feeling really excited myself about the future updates. And I surely promise to give my best for the full blast story.

Rhia, I seriously am feeling happy that I m giving you something you wanted.

Enjoy Reading, everyone.

Here you go.

Recap: Abhijeet went into his flashback and saw the birth of his first daughter, Tanishka.

A tear slipped down his cheek. Only he knew how much he missed her, how much he wanted her by his side, how much he wanted to keep his hand on her head and caress it, how much….

Abhijeet's POV: _Kya galti thi uski, haan? Kya maanga tha usne aisa mujhse? Sirf do pal ka saath, do pal jisme sirf mai and woh ho? Aur maine use kya diya? Dard, takleef, nafrat! Maa-Baap to apne sabhi baccho ko samaan nazar se dekhte hai. Phir mai kaise itna partial ho gaya? Kaise? Jisne mujhe pita hone ka ehsaas dilaya, jiske aane se meri jindagi me chaar chaand lag gaye, jisne har pal mujhe anjaane me hi sahi apni jimmedaariyon se waakif karaya use maine… maine… apne inhi haathon se door kar diya. Par_ (angrily) _mai toh hu hi bewakoof. Gusse me kuch bhi kar jata hu. Janti hai woh yeh baat. Phir bhi mujhse door chali gayi. Mujhe samjhaane bhi nahi aayi. Chali gayi bina mile, bina kuch kahe…. Itna bhi kya gussa? Paris chali gayi, waha se lautke police academy join ki aur ab mission par jaa rahi hai kal. Itna sab kuch ho gaya and mujhe pata tak nahi. Bachpan me ek chocolate khaane se pehle bhi mujhse puchhti thi. Aur ab apni jindagi ka itna bada faisla mujhse bina puchhe le liya….. Kya mai uske liye itna paraya ho gaya hu? Kya uski jindagi me meri koi ehmiyat nhi? Kahi usne mujhe apna pita maana chhod to nahi diya?_

He shivered at that thought. He sighed painfully and held his head in his arms. Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his wife standing there. He immediately cleared his eyes.

" Tum kabse apne aansu chhupaane lag gaye mujhse, haan? Jab itni hi yaad aati hai uski to ek phone kyu nhi kar lete? Jaante ho ki woh kaha hai par phir bhi milne nhi jaate. Kyu khudko aur use sazaa de rahe ho?" Tarika said, a bit angrily.

Abhijeet: "Tumhe mujhe sikhane ki jarurat nahi hai ki mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nhi. Mai agar usse milne nahi gaya toh woh bhi toh mujhse milne nahi aayi. Maine gusse me use keh kya diya ke uski shakal nahi dekhunga toh usne toh mujhse raabta hi tod diya. Sazaa mai nahi woh de rahi hai hum dono ko."

Abhijeet angrily left the room and went to the terrace. Tarika lied down beside her younger daughter thinking about her elder one. They didn't come to know when both of them drifted into sleep at their respective places. In the morning, Tarika got up to find that Abhijeet had still not returned from the terrace. She sighed, got down from the bed and freshened up. She came out of the washroom to find him waiting with his essentials to freshen up. He went to the washroom without looking at her. Tarika sadly went to wake Minakshi (Minu).

Tarika:"Minu… Minu… Utho beta. Dekho subah ho gayi hai. Chalo, jaldi se uthke fresh ho jao. College jaana hai na tumhe."

Minu: "Mamma, paanch minute, plz"

Tarika: "Nahi beta, chalo jaldi utho, dekho papa fresh hoke aate hi honge."

Saying this, she went down to do the morning chores leaving Minu, who after seeing her mother going, again took the blanket and went to sleep. Abhijeet came out and saw the usual, every morning scenario. He simply went near the bed, pulled the blanket, folded it and kept it on the couch without a word. This left Minu no option other than to wake up and get freshened. She just avoided an eye contact with her father and went to the washroom.

After freshening, she came down to see her parents and her favourite chachu-chachi silently having their breakfast. (Daya and Abhijeet share the same house) Abhijeet's red eyes and constant head pressing had already told Daya about the previous night events. So he just avoided asking anything. Everyone had their breakfast and moved out of the house. First they dropped Minakshi to her college and then headed towards the bureau. The journey was silent as it had been seen the past 5 days. They reached the bureau and Daya parked the quallis. Tarika was heading towards the FL when heard a small and meek "sorry" from behind. She turned to find Abhijeet standing there with down head. Daya and Shreya had left to give them privacy.

Tarika: "Tumhe mujhe sorry kehne ki jarurat nhi hai. Tum dono mere liye bohot ahem ho. Mai tum dono ko hi takleef me nhi dekh sakti. Samjhe, mere sweet-but-still-buddhu husband?"

Both of them smiled at that. They hugged each other tightly for a few moments and left to their respective offices.

All the officers had arrived in the bureau except Rajat and ACP sir. On asking, duo got to know that Rajat was on a leave for a day. They nodded and went to their desks. Abhijeet as usual got busy with the files or to be precise, pretended to be busy with the files. His attention was somewhere else which was well noticed by Daya and their Senior who had just entered the bureau. All stood up to greet him except Abhijeet who was still in trance.

ACP: (a bit loudly) Daya, maine kal tumhe jo file di thi woh complete ho gayi?"

Daya: "Yes Sir"

ACP: " Good, use lekar foran mere cabin me aao."

Saying this, he went towards his cabin followed by Daya. Abhijeet who had come out of his trance hearing the loud voice of ACP, kept starring at their backs and then resumed his work sighing heavily. Here after checking the file, ACP kept it aside and looked towards Abhijeet through his cabin glass.

ACP: "Kya ab bhi woh wahi sab….."

Daya: "Haa sir. Jab se DIG sir us sab ke bareme batake gaye hai tab se yahi haal hai. Aap toh dekh hi rahe hai na sir. Na kuch bolta hai na kuch. Ab toh mujhe fikar hone lagi hai uski ki kahi is sab me woh apni tabiyat na kharaab kar le. Kaash us din DIG sir ne woh sab na bataya hota. Kaash sir kaash."

And both of them drifted to the 5 days back incident.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

 **A/N: Thank you viewers for your such an encouraging support.**

 **Aditi, big thanks for raising these questions. I would really love to answer such questions which I may not be able to clear through the story. As for your first question, I have portrayed Tanishka as a child with extraordinary abilities which gives her a certain amount of maturity (please note that there may be times when she behaves immaturely) about a lot of things, especially things that are related to detection as she has inherited them from her parents. You may surely find many such extraordinary children in and around the world. This is one part of the reason. The second part is that there are many terrorist organizations in the world which recruit and brainwash children of 12 -13 years. So it is my point of view that if the defence ministries of all the nations try to recruit such extraordinary children (only if the children themselves and their parents are interested) then a lot of destruction through the terrorist activities and other activities too can be destroyed. I may not be precise in expressing my views. I am not so good at it. So please understand.**

 **As for your second question, the answer will be revealed through the story only. So just hold your breath and wait for it.**

 **Here's the next update. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: ACP and Daya were talking about Abhijeet and drifted back to an incident 5 days ago.

 _Flaskback:_

 _It was a bright day at the CID bureau as the team was welcoming their beloved Abhijeet sir back. In a shootout that had taken place a week ago, Abhijeet had been shot in the leg and the bullet had caused a crack in his bone. Due to this he was on a full one week bedrest and even after returning he was not allowed to undertake heavy work liking chasing, climbing etc. which meant only desk job at bureau. Living with a strict doctor and an over-protective brother had given him no choice but to accept the advice with a long face._

 _Just when all the team members were asking about his health, DIG sir entered the bureau._

 _DIG: "Kaise ho Abhijeet?"_

 _Abhijeet: (bit confused) "Thik hu sir."_

 _DIG: "Good. Pradyuman, tumse kuch baat karni hai. Zara…"_

 _ACP nodded and both of them headed towards his cabin._

 _Daya: "Boss, lagta hai kisi ke liye mission hai."_

 _Abhijeet: "Mujhe nahi lagta. Mission hota to HQ se ACP sir ko letter aa jata and woh hume batate. Yaha toh DIG sir khud aaye hai. Matlab jarur kuch aur hi masla hai. Waise Rajat abhi ek hafte ke liye mission pe gaya tha na? Kahi uske bareme kuch toh nahi? "_

 _Purvi: (instantly) "Nahi sir woh toh kal raat ko hi aa gaye the. Aur aaj ACP ne unhe chhutti di hai."_

 _Seeing all the team members giving her naughty glances Purvi blushed and downed her head with embarrassment. All of them laughed at her antics. But then why DIG sir was here? All of them were getting tensed with each passing moment as they could see that ACP sir was damn angry at whatever DIG sir had told and on the contrary, DIG sir was quite calmly trying to make ACP understand the things. After about half an hour, both of them came out. ACP sir was looking red and agitated while DIG sir was serious._

 _ACP: "Pankaj, Salunkhe and Tarika ko phone karo aur unhe foran bureau aane ke liye kaho. Sir (DIG sir looked at him with least interested look) kya aap waakayi me yeh karna chahte hai?"_

 _DIG: "Pradyuman, hum pichle aadhe ghanta se isi baat par behes kar rahe the. Aur maine tumhe waise bhi apna faisla hi sunaya tha, permission nhi maangi thi. And my decision is final and irrevocable until and unless Abhijeet and Tarika deny it."_

 _All the team members turned their attention towards Abhijeet who himself was looking confused at that sentence. Soon enough, Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika entered. Both shot a confused glance at ACP who just averted his eyes. This made them to turn their attention towards the new comer that is DIG._

 _DIG: "Abhijeet, Tarika, meri baat bilkul dhyaan se aur bina koi sawaal kiya suno. Meri baat ho jaye phir tumhe jo sawaal jawaab karne hai woh kar lena, thik hai? (both nodded confusingly) Good. Abhijeet, ek hafte pehle tumhe HQ se ek mission diya jaanewala tha. Ek gang jo drugs, organs and child trafficking karta hai use pakadne ke liye. Tumhe saath STF ke 4 officers aur (he paused and look around at every face) tumhari beti Tanishka jaane wale the. Chuki tum khud the mission par isliye mai tumhe yeh baat tumhe pehle nahi batayi. Par ab tumhari medical condition dekhte hue tumhe mission par nahi bheja jaa sakta. Isliye tumhari jagah dusre officer ko bheja jaa raha hai jo IB me kaam karta hai. Khair yaha baat tumhari nahi tumhari beti ki hai. Tanishka ko mission par bhejne ke liye hume tumhari permission ki jarurat hai. Let me tell you Abhijeet, is mission par use kisi bhi kisam ki koi takleef ya problem nahi hogi. Use kisi shootout me bhi part nahi lene diya jayega. Darasal us gang me kuch 16 – 17 saal ki ladkiyaan bhi shamil hai and Tanishka ko unhi me include kiya jayega. Use sirf 4 din ke liye disguise me us gang me ghuskar uske addo and jagaho ki info nikal ke waapis aana hai aur phir baaki kaam team sambhaal legi. Mai bata du us gang me humara ek officer already planted hai so use waha koi problem nahi hogi. So kya tum… is sab ke liye permission dete ho?"_

 _The entire bureau was dumbstruck. Tarika was more than shocked. After all, she was a mother. After few moments of silence, everyone started looking at Abhijeet with bated breath. They knew that he would obviously deny as though how much ever they had fought, still Tanishka was not only his daughter but his life. But what he said gave each and everyone present there a deep shock._

 _Abhijeet: "Sir, kya Tanishka ne is mission ke liye apni razaamandi khud di hai?"_

 _DIG: "Haa."_

 _Abhijeet: "To phir mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Aap use is mission par bhej sakte hai."_

 _DIG marvelled at the way the sharp shine had overpowered the father's emotions. Being in the forces for more than 40 years had given a great ability of reading each and every human and it was this ability due to which he could see that how much that father was controlling himself from bursting out with anger and pain. But still duty was duty. Thinking this he nodded, patted Abhijeet's shoulder and left the place. Everyone took some time to process what had happened. Tarika collapsed on the floor and started crying with voice. Shreya and Purvi were continuously trying to console her but how could that mother be consoled. Other officers including ACP and Daya were looking at Abhijeet painfully who himself had not budged from his place. Seeing Tarika's condition -_

 _Dr. Salunkhe: "Ye tumne kya kiya, haan? Tum khud ek senior officer ho. Jaante ho aise missions me koi kitna hi keh le, jaan ka khatra toh rehta hi hai. Ye sab jaante bujhte hue bhi tum ne us bacchi ko maut ke muh me dhakel diya?"_

 _Abhijeet: (sarcastically) "Woh bacchi nahi hai sir. Apna bhala – bura samajhti hai aur (stressing) apne liye decisions lena bhi jaanti hai."_

 _Dr. Salunkhe: "Personal problems apni jagah hai Abhijeet aur professional kaam apni jagah. Tum kaise use –"_

 _Abhijeet: (shouting) "KYA USNE HUM DONO KO PUCCHNA JARURI SAMJHA? ARE PUCCHNA TOH DOOR USNE TOH HUME YEH BATANA BHI JARURI NAHI SAMJHA KE USE MISSION OFFER HUA HAI. Aap sab mujhe dosh de rahe hai ki maine permission di. Usne bhi toh mission ke liye haa kehke koi mahan kaam nahi kiya hai na. Jaake use sikhaiye na kuch."_

 _Saying this, he left the bureau and building leaving everyone there in tears. He didn't come back after that and since then he was much more quiet than usual._

 _Flashback ends_

Daya: "Sir us din ke baad se Abhijeet ka bartaav hi badal gaya hai. Pehle hi woh dono ek dusre se itne dur ho chhuke hai. Ab aur kitni duriyaan banayenge yeh log? Khair…. (after few moments) Sir, Rajat ne achanak chhutti kyu li?"

ACP: (in low tone) "Woh academy gaya hai. Tanishka se milne."

Daya: (shocked) "Kya? Par Rajat Tanu ko kaise jaanta hai? Use toh yeh tak nhi pata ki Tanu Abhijeet ki beti hai."

ACP: "Rajat Mumbai CID join karne se pehle academy me martial arts trainer tha teen saal ke liye. Usne ek saal tak Tanu ko train kiya hai. Dono kaafi close hai tab se. Tanu toh use " _chhote papa_ " kehke bulati hai."

Daya: (in distressed tone) "Yeh baat Abhi ko pata chalegi to woh naraaz hoga. Usne to Tanu ko jabardasti kar karke mujhe chachu bulaane ko kaha tha. (changing the topic) Waise Tanu aaj mission ke liye nikal rahi hai na?"

ACP: "Haa dopahar tak nikalegi."

Both looked at Abhijeet. Restlessness could be clearly seen from his face. But they couldn't do anything. Both sighed and went to bury themselves into their respective work.

Tanishka had almost packed her essentials. She was just taking things out and keeping them back in to pass her time. Also she was constantly glancing at the watch. Soon she heard the expected knock on her dormitory door. She opened it to find the peon.

Peon: "Rajat sahab aaye hai aap se milne."

She nodded and he went away. She took her bag and went towards the waiting room. The smell of his deo struck her nose as soon as she reached the door of the waiting room. She had always hated it as much as she had hated her father's deo choice. The thought of her father brought a lump in her throat. He hadn't even called nor sent his wishes through any other medium. Had he forgotten her? She jerked her head and saw her _chhote_ _papa_ standing infront of her smiling.

Rajat: "Nervous ho?"

Tanishka: "Nahi. Par aap jarur lag rahe hai."

They started walking towards the main gate as it was already 11:45 and the STF officers were coming by 12.

Rajat: (in concerned tone) "Tanu, mission ke liye haa kehna jaruri tha kya? I mean thodi aur training kar leti toh accha hota."

Tanishka: "Sir, training se sirf knowledge mil sakta hai. Praticals can help us to implement that knowledge. Isliye maine mission accept kiya."

Rajat smiled at her professional tone. He had always admired her for this since their first meet. And that's the reason he always tried to train her more so that he could impart every single piece of knowledge he had. They never realized when they both started sharing an unseen, unknown bond with each other. It was only when he received the joining letter of CID that he saw her crying silently in the far corner of the training ground. She had instantly hugged him when he had placed his hand on her shoulder. And that was the first time she had called her "CHHOTE PAPA". After that moment, she had used that word merely one or two times, but he knew that he had earned a special place in that silent queen's heart. Yes, she was a silent queen as she was much more reserved than him and so he had given this title to her.

In this entire thought process, he didn't even realize when they reached the main entrance. They saw the car carrying the STF officers waiting there.

Rajat: "Chalo then. Bye and all the very best for your first mission, Officer Tanishka."

Tanishka smilingly nodded and turned to leave when she heard him again.

Rajat: "Tanu….. (he walked towards her and kept a hand on her head and said in bit teary tone) Apna bohot khyaal rakhna. Khaane-peene ka, sone-jaagne ka sabka dhyaan rakhna. Aur kuch bhi gadbad lage to please, akele handle karne mat jaana. Kisi ko inform karna. Aur ho sake to mujhse contact me jarur rehna. Thik hai?"

Tanishka kept looking at him for a while. She was secretly expecting someone else's voice in those words, but alas…. She simply nodded while averting her gaze and went to sit in the car. The car left with Tanishka. Rajat kept starring at it till it was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

 **A/N: Hello guys! Back here to update. Friends, please feel free to let me know if the story is getting boring. I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible. Please, please, please let me know about it. I seriously won't get offended. To be frank, that is the advantage FF authors have over book authors. Immediate reviews on chapters tell them about what the readers think about the story. So please do let me know.**

 **Here's another chapter. And the main attraction is the first ever Abhijeet – Tanishka convo. Hope you find it a full on dhamaka**.

 **Enjoy reading, guys.**

Recap: Tanishka has left for the mission.

One week later –

Rajat was driving towards the airport to pick Tanishka. He stopped at the signal and soon drifted into his pool of thoughts. He remembered how a day before yesterday he had came to know about Tanishka's parentage.

 _Flashback:_

 _Everyone was updating the data on their own computers as no case had been reported since morning. It was nearly lunch time when a young boy around 22 years old entered the bureau. He had sweet box in his hands._

 _Boy: "Hello sirs and madams! Mera naam Aravind Mehta. Mujhe Rajat sir se milna hai."_

 _Rajat was in ACP sir's cabin at that time. So Abhijeet went forward to greet him._

 _Abhijeet: (forwarding his hand) "Hello Aravind. Mai Senior – "_

 _Aravind: "Sir, Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko kaun nahi jaanta! Aap, Daya sir aur ACP sir toh hum sab new recruits ke idols ho. Aur aap toh CID Mumbai ke Sharp Shine ho. Meri toh bas ek hi tamannah hai ki mai bhi aap ki tarah sab kuch apne desh par nichhavar karke har pal apni duty nibhaau."_

 _Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Toh tum new recruit ho forces me. Kaha join kiya hai? Aur Rajat se bhala kya kaam aa pada?"_

 _Aravind: "Sir maine ATS join kiya hai. Aur Rajat sir mere trainer reh chhuke hai academy me. Maine teen saal unhi se martial arts sikhe hai. And he is actually very much versatile in it. Hum sabko bohot bura laga tha jab wo academy chhod kar jaa rahe the. Tanishka toh royi thi unke jaane pe._

 _Abhijeet: (questioningly) "Tanishka?"_

 _Aravind: "Sir, Tanishka. Uske jaisi ladki toh aapko puri duniya me dhoondne se bhi nahi milegi. She is just 17 right now aur itni jaldi use mission bhi mil gaya. Kya attitude, kya intelligence. Kabhi kabhi toh lagta hai ki woh bas aapki hi carbon copy hai."_

 _By that time, ACP sir and Rajat had came out of the cabin. They had heard Aravind describing Tanishka. ACP and all the team members were looking at Abhijeet who was in a dilemma whether he should be happy that people were admiring and praising the skills of his daughter or should be sad that he was so unfortunate that he, inspite of being her father, was unable to even wish her._

 _Rajat: "Are Aravind, ab Tanishka ka gungaan band karo. Woh toh hai hi the most special person. (Abhijeet was looking at him confused) Tum batao yeh mithaai kis khushi me?"_

 _Aravind told Rajat about his recruitment in ATS and they talked for a while. Later while leaving –_

 _Aravind: "Sir Vivek bata raha tha ki aap Tanishka se contact me hai abhi bhi. Kaisa chal raha hai uska mission?"_

 _Each and every team member including ACP were looking at him with wide eyes. Abhijeet was fuming with anger._

 _Rajat: (giving a proud smile) "Bohot acha. Isse jyada nahi bata sakta coz you know the rules."_

 _Aravind nodded and left bidding good-bye to everyone. As Aravind left, Rajat turned to find Abhijeet giving him the most deadliest glare possible. He was confused as to what he had done to achieve that. He tried to ask but Abhijeet left without uttering a word. Rajat looked at ACP and Daya. They just sighed and told him the truth._

 _Daya: "RAJAT, TANISHKA ABHIJEET KI BETI HAI."_

 _Flashback ends._

Rajat had felt so much dumbfounded at that reveal. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even the signal turning from red to green. It was when the back cars started honking their horns that he came out of his thoughts and drove towards the airport. He reached there to find that Tanishka's flight had already landed and she with the team was waiting there. Then he spotted the IB officer and recognized him as his college friend Nitin. Both of them met and started talking and remembering their college days. Meanwhile, Tanishka was just standing there when she noticed the STF officers talking in low voices pointing towards them.

Officer 1: "Arre, yeh kya? Abhijeet sir nahi aaye Tanishka ko lene?"

Officer 2: "Arre yaar, hum jis din mission ke liye nikale us din bhi toh yahi sir the na jo Tanishka ko academy se see-off karne aaye the."

Officer 3: "Par phir Abhijeet sir kyu nahi aaye? Kya unhe is baare me pata nahi kya?"

Officer 1: "Pata kaise nahi hoga? Aakhir DIG sir ko unse permission toh leni hi padi hogi na Tanishka ko mission par bhejne se pehle. Woh minor jo hai."

Officer 2: "Haa yaar. Par phir woh aaye kyu nahi?"

Officer 4: (smiling slyly at others) "Mujhe pata hai woh kyu nahi aaye honge."

Officers 1, 2, 3: (together) "Kyu?"

Officer 4: "Obvious si baat hai yaar. He surely must be jealous. Unhe aapna naam aur rutba kamaane me kitna samay lag gaya. Aur Tanishka, usne toh aate hi apni chhaap chhod di. Woh bhi bina apne pita ki sifaarish ke bina. Yeh mission bhi mostly usi ki wajah se solve ho paya. Agar woh sahi waqat pe apna bug nikaal ke use jis chair par bandha jaa raha tha uspar nahi lagati toh woh logon ko bug mil jaata aur hum log use aur humare officer ko bhi nahi bacha pate. Yaha tak ki usne info ka backup pendrive bhi banaya tha taaki agar pakade gaye aur pendrive unke haath lag gaya, toh backup to rahega. Itni kam umar me itni investigative intelligence. Obvious hai ki unhe ab apni position ko lekar dar – "

He left his sentence incomplete. Tanishka was glaring at them with blazing eyes. She had adopted not only the iris colour of her father, but also the fire in it. And no one had the courage to reciprocate that gaze, even if the person bearing it was a 17 year old girl. And through this mission, they all had realized one thing about her and that was she was another "Abhijeet Srivastava". She stared at them for a sec or so, picked her bag and left the airport premises heading towards the parking lot. Rajat saw her going angrily and got confused but immediately took a leave from there and followed her. He found her waiting near his car.

Rajat: "Kya hua? Waha se aise kyu chali aayi tum?"

Tanishka: "Kuch nahi. Chale?"

Rajat nodded confusingly. He could see that she was agitated and won't tell him anything if she didn't want to. So he left the topic there. They sat in the car and started their journey. After some time –

Rajat: "Tanu, tumne kabhi bataya nahi ke Abhijeet sir tumhare pita hai?"

Tanishka was first shocked at that question. But then she composed herself as she knew that someday or the other, Rajat would know about it. She just kept looking out of the window. Even Rajat didn't break that silence as he wanted her to compose her thoughts. After a few moments, Tanishka spoke.

Tanishka: "Kya woh jaante hai ki mai aapko kabhi kabhi chhote papa kehke bulaati hu?"

Rajat: (confused at that question) "Nahi. Kyu?"

Tanishka: "Nahi…. Woh….. bas baat yeh hai ki unhe shayad mera aapko waise bulaana pasand na aaye. Lambi kahaani hai. Kisi din fursat me sunaaungi. Bas tab tak unhe yeh baat mat bataayiyega."

Rajat internally smiled at her concern. He knew that there were some problems between Abhijeet and his elder daughter, but he didn't know that that elder daughter was none other than Tanishka. And even after so much bitterness between them, they still cared for each other and took the pain to remember the small things about each other deep down in their hearts. He decided something and changed the route. As Tanishka was too much engrossed in her thoughts, she just didn't notice that. Only when the car jerked to a halt and she looked at the surroundings, did she realized that they were in the CID parking lot. She looked at Rajat with wide eyes.

Rajat: (getting out of the car) "Chalo, ek baar mil lo sabse. Phir mujhe tumhe lekar hospital bhi jaana hai. Dressing change karwani hai na." (Tanishka had received a stomach wound through knife while fighting with the goons in the mission.)

Tanishka: "Mujhe nahi milna. Aur dressing bhi change nahi karwaani. Chaliye na ghar chalte hai. Mujhe waise bhi aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai."

Rajat: "Mai tumhe puchh nahi raha. Bata raha hu."

Tanishka: (in an earnest tone) "Chhote papa…. Please…."

Rajat: "Usi hak se keh raha hu, Tanu. Mil lo sabse. At least baaki kisi se na sahi, apni maa se hi mil lo. Tumhe pata nahi hai par is ek hafte usne najaane kitne aansu bahaye honge, kitna tadapi hogi woh. Mil lo. Tumhe bhi shayad accha lage."

Tanishka reluctantly agreed and both went inside, ignorant of the fact that someone had heard their conversation and was now boiling with extreme anger. The bureau door opened and all the team members saw Rajat entering. Even Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika were present there for some detailing of the ongoing case. Even Minu was present there. But when they saw the person entering with Rajat, they were all deeply shocked. It had been almost 9 years when they had seen her last. And now, here she was, standing infront of them, in her slender teenage body, an awkward smile and those unmistakable brown eyes which were so much like her father. Tarika just couldn't control herself and ran towards her. She hugged her as much tightly as possible as if she won't leave her now that she had come back. ACP, Daya and Shreya were giving her proud looks. Everyone was holding moisture in their eyes. But Tanishka's eyes were just desperately separating one person. Finally she heard his footsteps in the corridor. She smiled internally that even after so many years she could still recognize him from his approaching sound. But…..

Abhijeet: (while entering) "Aa gayi Jhansi ki rani. Jung jeetke!"

His tone was completely filled with sarcasm. Tanishka was deeply shocked at this. Already the airport conversation was creating clutter in her mind. Also she herself was angry and hurt that he hadn't even called her. Neither before the mission nor after it. And on top of it, now instead of asking her about well-being, mission etc., here he was, giving her sarcastic comments. This was completely beyond her patience limits. She had promised herself that if ever they both came face to face, she won't fight with him. But think so, not reciprocating to such things was not at all in her blood. So even she shot back.

Tanishka: "Jee haan (stressing) sir. Aa gayi hai woh. Jung jeetke bhi aur (looking directly into his eyes. Only she had the ability to stand those fiery eyes) nayi jung ladne bhi."

Daya and Tarika tried to say something as they knew what was coming but Abhijeet stopped them with his hand.

Abhijeet: "Koi jarurat nahi hai kuch kehne ki. Waise bhi aaj-kal mohotarmaa ke par nikal aaye hai. Bohot badi ho gayi hai ab toh, ain. Apne faisle bhi khud lene lagi hai, (looking towards Rajat) naye rishte banane lagi hai. Kyu, sahi kaha na maine, haan?"

Tanishka: (sarcastically smiling) "Haan, haan bilkul. Ab par to nikaalne hi padenge aur apne faisle bhi khud hi lene padenge na. (looking towards Minu) Humare paas kaha koi ghosla hai jisme hum apne aap ko chhipa sake. (Painfully) Jab duniya se akele ladne ke liye chhod hi diya hai toh aadat toh daalni padegi na."

Abhijeet: "Tumne khud apne aap ko humse door kiya hai. Tumne hi humse rishta tod – "

Tanishka: (sharply and with anger) "Kisne kisse rishta toda hai yeh mujhe aapko alag se batane ki jarurat nahi hai. Aap khud hi bohot acche se jaante hai yeh baat. So please mera muh mat khulwaayiye."

Both were looking at each other with fire of anger in their eyes. All of them present there were tongue-tied seeing their avatar. Seeing both of them on verge of bursting out once again, ACP sir signalled Rajat to take Tanishka from there. Rajat nodded and pulled Tanishka towards the door.

Abhijeet: "Haan, haan. Jaao, jaao. Waise bhi sirf Rajat ko toh fikar hai tumhari. Hume toh kuch feel hi nahi hota tumhare liye."

Tanishka: (shouting) "Haan sach me kuch feel nahi hota aapko mere bare me. Jab bachpan me nahi hua toh ab kyu hoga bhala? Aap se bohot acche hai woh. Kam se kam aapki tarah mere achievements se jealous toh –"

She stopped in the middle. What was she saying? She slapped herself mentally. But now the damage was done. All of them including Abhijeet were looking at her dumbstruck. Tanishka….. their beloved Tanu….. their princess…. she carried such bitter thoughts about her father. They hadn't even thought about it in their wildest of dreams. After that, Rajat didn't waste even a single second and dragged her out of the bureau. Even she followed him with down head. Abhijeet too left the bureau without a word. Everyone was just too stressed out to talk about it so they left the matter alone.

 **Seriously hope that you like it. Please do review and let me know about it.**

 **Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

 **A/N: Hello friends! Felt happy to know that you loved the first-ever Abhijeet – Tanishka convo. Stay assured that there would not be many such outbursts. After all, baap-beti hai yaar dono. Ab toh jhagda kam karenge hi na, hahaha. And please yaar, don't hate Tanishka. After all, there is seriously a genuine reason behind her such behaviour.**

 **By the way, now I won't test your patience anymore. This and the next chapter** **will be full suspense reveal chapters. But before that, some important gist about the story.**

 **You know, the story revolves around Abhijeet and Tanishka and their estranged relationship. It includes two big suspenses –**

 **Why their relation is so much strained?**

 **The reason behind the main plot which will start after these two chapters.**

 **So now, in these two chapters, the first suspense is being revealed. So stay tuned to know it and yes, one more important thing . Please do watch CID episode "Masoom" as it has got some relation with it.**

 **Enough of my bak-bak now. Here's the update. Enjoy reading, guys.**

Recap: Tanishka and Abhijeet had a row with each other after which Rajat took Tanishka away from the bureau building while Abhijeet left the bureau office.

Rajat was driving his car. Tanishka could easily make out from his face, that he was angry. And why not? She herself was angry on what she had said. How could she even think of such a thing? Disgusting. Her dearest daddy and jealous of her? No, these two things were poles apart. Seeing her fighting with herself, Rajat finally gave in and thought to initiate the talk.

Rajat: "Ab bologi bhi ki yeh mahaan khyaal tumhare dimaag me aaya kaise?"

Tanishka: (trying to find words) "Woh… airport par…. STF ke officers…. aisa hi kuch bol rahe the. (in low tone) Keh rahe the ki papa mujhse jealous hai isiliye mujhe milne nahi aaye."

Rajat: (sighing) "Aur tumne maan liya, haan?"

Tanishka: (shocked) "Nahi chhote papa, bilkul nahi. Woh toh bas….."

Rajat: "Gusse me nikal gaya muh se, hai na? Kitni baar kaha hai, Tanu, apne gusse ko control karna sikho, par nahi hume toh sunna hi nahi hai. Ab bhugto."

Tanishka downed her head. He was right. She needed to control her anger, really needed it. She just threw back her head on the head-rest. The exertion had already initiated pain in her wound, which was increasing with each passing minute. Soon the car stopped and was surprised to find herself in front of City Hospital. She wanted to argue, but thought it better to shut her mouth seeing Rajat's tough glare. They went inside and the doctor took her in. Rajat was impatiently waiting outside. After 15-20 minutes, the doctor came out.

Doctor: (smiled seeing Rajat's impatience) "Don't worry. Dressing change kar di hai. Pain kaafi jyada tha isliye use strong sedatives diye hai. Use ab shaam ko hi hosh aayega. Aap chahe toh use ghar le jaa sakte hai."

Rajat: (in concerned tone) "Kya pain bohot jyada tha?"

Doctor: "Tha toh. Thodi swelling bhi hai. Isiliye sedatives dene pade. Khyaal rahe ghaaw thik hone tak itna exertion accha nahi hai. Please take care."

Saying this, doctor left. Rajat was going to enter her room when his phone ringed. He checked the caller id and smiled seeing Daya's name flashing. He received the call.

Daya: "Kaha ho tum dono? Ghar pohonch gaye?"

Rajat: "Nahi. Hospital me hai."

Daya: (shocked) "Hospital? Kyu? Kya hua? Tum dono thik toh ho? Tanishka toh thik hai na?

Rajat: (smilingly) "Sir shaant ho jayiye. Sab thik hai. Darasal mission me Tanishka ko chot lag gayi thi. Toh dressing change karwaane laya tha use hospital me. Dard jyada tha bureau me jo exertion hua uski wajah se, toh doctor ne use sedatives diye hai."

Daya: "Chalo, accha hai. Tum hi rakho uska khyaal. Bhai, humse toh sambhaala hi nahi jaata tha use. Dono ke dono ko hospital se allergy hai. Kuch bhi kaho toh bas aankhein dikhane lag jaate hai. Beti bhi aur uske mahaan pita-shree bhi. (Rajat laughed at that complaint) Haso mat. Jaante nahi ho dono ko tum. Khair…. (caringly) ab kaisi hai woh?"

Rajat: "Thik hai, sir. Hospital ki formalities puri karke use ghar le jaata hu. Hosh aane par khud ko hospital me paa liya, toh hospital waalon ki khair nahi."

Daya: (controlling his laugh) "Haan, haan. Thik hai. Chalo, rakhta hu."

Rajat: "Sir….. (Daya paused on listening that tone) Tanu ne woh sab gusse me kaha tha…. Woh usne…. airport par un STF officers ki baate sun li thi…. jo wahi sab keh rahe the aur tabse woh gusse me thi. Aur woh gussa is tarah bahar aaya."

Daya: "Rajat, mai Tanu ko bachpan se jaanta hu. Woh Abhi ke baare me aisa soch hi nahi sakti. Pata hai mujhe yeh baat."

Rajat: "Sir, kya aapko nahi lagta ke Abhijeet sir ko Tanu se waise baat nahi karni chahiye thi? Aakhir bacchi hai woh. Apni achievement share karna chahti thi woh unse. Mai yeh nahi kehta ki Tanishka galat nahi hai, par maa-baap toh apne bacchon ki galtiyan humesha maaf karte hai, na?"

Daya: "Rajat, yaha baat yeh hai hi nahi ki galti kiski hai. Mai toh kehta hi hu ki dono galat hai. Baat yeh hai ki dono ek jaise hai. Ziddi aur gussewale. Koi ek bhi pehel karle na toh maamla u sulajh jayega. Par koi kare toh na. Khair, chhodo yeh sab. Kisi din baat karenge is sab par. Abhi tum Tanu ko ghar le jaao. Mai bhi Abhi ko dekhta hu. Pata nahi kaha bethke aansu baha raha hoga. Chalo, bye."

The call got cut from both the sides. Daya kept the phone in his pocket and went to look for Abhijeet. He, as usual, found him in the cafeteria sitting at the window side table, looking out of the window. Daya went and sat in front of him.

Daya: "Kitne panchhiyon ne ghosle banaye?"

Abhijeet: "Kya yaar, Daya. Akela kyu nahi chhod dete mujhe tum, haan?"

"Kyu? Kya usse tumhare problems solve ho jayenge?"

Both of them looked towards the source of voice. ACP sir was standing there. Both stood up at their place.

ACP: "Jawaab nahi diya tumne Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet: "Nahi sir, aisi baat nahi hai. Par….. Aap logon ne dekha na…. suna na kya sochti hai woh mere baare me?"

ACP: "Kya tumhe waakayi me lagta hai Abhijeet ki woh tumhare bare me aisa sochti hai?"

Abhijeet: "Par usne jo kaha woh toh – "

Daya: (irritated) "Usne jo kaha woh sab gusse me kaha tha, Abhi. Usne woh sab airport par suna tha. (Both ACP and Abhijeet started looking at him) Woh Rajat ne bataya mujhe. Airport par woh STF ke officers tumhare aur Tanu ke baare me aisi baate kar rahe the. Tum na toh use see-off karne gaye aur nahi pick-up karne. Is wajah se unke man me yeh baat aayi. Isiliye woh airport se hi gusse me nikali thi aur yaha aakar tumhare taano ne uske gusse ko aur bhadkaya. Bas phir, ho gaya kaam. Aakhir hai toh woh CID ke Angry Young Man ki hi beti na."

Abhijeet felt bad. He hadn't realized that people always needed such things to start gossips. There was a moment of silence between them.

ACP: "Aur kya kaha Rajat ne? Ghar pohonch gaye dono?"

Daya: (looking at Abhijeet and fidgeting with his fingers) "Nahi sir. Woh…. Rajat…. Woh….."

ACP: "Kya Rajat – woh kiye jaa rahe ho, Daya? Kaha hai dono?"

Daya: "Hospital me. (ACP and Abhijeet looked at him with fear and shock seeing which he instantly added) Nahi, ghabarane ki koi baat nahi hai. Woh mission me Tanu ko chot lag gayi thi, usi ki dressing change karwaane le gaya hai Rajat Tanu ko. Yaha jo exertion hua uski wajah dard bohot badh gaya tha toh doctor ne Tanu ko sedatives diye hai. Rajat use lekar ghar ke liye nikal hi raha hoga."

Abhijeet: "Daya, Rajat ko phone karke kaho ke – "

ACP: "Koi jarurat nahi hai. Rehne do use Rajat ke saath. Roz roz ke jhagde nahi chahiye mujhe. Dono ko na khud ka khyaal rakhna aata hai, na ek dusre ka. (Abhijeet downed his head in embarrassment) Chalo ab. U sar jhukake khade rehne se kuch nahi hone wala. Chalo, kaam par lag jaao."

Saying this, ACP left the cafeteria. Daya patted Abhijeet's shoulder and both went to attend their works. On the other side, Rajat brought Tanishka home and gently laid her down in the guest room. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he caressed her hair once, took a book from the shelf and sat down beside her. He didn't realize when he drifted into sleep. Somewhere in the afternoon, Tanishka slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to find unfamiliar surroundings, but instantly got that she must be in Rajat's house. She turned her head to find him sleeping near her in sitting position. A book was there, half open on his chest. She remembered how her father used to sit near her when she suffered from fever. He never used to leave her side. And slowly she started remembering how it all changed.

 _She was barely a year old, when her father told her that she was going to have a brother or a sister. She had been so excited since then. But during the seventh month of Tarika's pregnancy, some goons attacked their house. Abhijeet was not at home at that time. They pushed Tarika and she fell on her stomach and went into labour. The CID team, however, reached there in time, fought the goons and took Tarika to the hospital. Tanishka was constantly crying as she had heard her mother's painful screams. After about half an hour, the doctor came out of the OT._

 _Doctor: (to Abhijeet who was eagerly looking at her) "Dekhiye, Mrs. Srivastava thik hai. Par baby ki premature birth huyi hai. Hume use NICU me under observation rakhna hoga."_

 _Saying this, the doctor left. Abhijeet collapsed on the bench. Daya and ACP tried to console him. ACP ordered Sachin and Kajal to take Tanishka home as it was not good for her to stay there. She was not ready to leave her papa, but they forcefully took her away. The baby i.e. Minakshi, however, survived. Both, Abhijeet and Tarika's joy knew no bounds. But before taking her home, the doctor gave them some instructions._

 _Doctor: "Dekhiye, aapki beti ki birth premature huyi hai. Saath hi us waqt use sir par chot bhi lagi thi. Isliye jitna ho sake use stress free rakhe. Yeh problem shayad life time rahegi. By god's grace, koi major damage nahi hua hai brain ko, par jarurat se jyada stress ho jaye to problems ho sakti hai. It might happen that she may develop epilepsy. Isliye aapko uski bohot se jyada care leni hogi."_

 _Abhijeet was much shocked with this. He himself was suffering with a life-time mental problem and now his daughter too. This made him very much over-protective towards her. He didn't even let her cry for a second. He called nearly 20 times a day to check on her. At first, Tanishka didn't pay attention to it. But as she grew up to the age of 3 – 4, she began to understand that her beloved father had completely lost interest in her. It was not Abhijeet's fault, however. He had bore the curse of amnesia very badly and was still bearing it. Though the department always praised his intelligence, but whenever he was accused of some crime which he didn't remember doing, they always called his memory loss problem a drama used for escaping the consequences of his wrong doings. His own people too disowned him. He didn't want his daughter to suffer that pain. But who was going to make these things understand to the 4 year old Tanishka?_

 _She started getting frustrated with these things. Abhijeet didn't have a single minute to spare for her. He, on returning from work, immediately used to make his way towards Minakshi's room. He had even stopped acknowledging Tanu who used to be at the doorstep waiting for his arrival. All this was taking a toll on her. By this time, Daya had married Shreya. So she had their company, but who could fill her father's place which had been so empty? By the time, she reached the age of 7, she had completely cut herself from her parents. And now they were noticing it too. She had stopped telling them anything regarding her school, studies etc. She had grown very much quiet and short-tempered. But Abhijeet took it the wrong way. He started thinking that she was jealous of her own sister and was not understanding her problem. Many a times, he used to scold her for unnecessary reasons. She used to get angry, but always kept her mouth shut. Daya and Shreya used to pacify her after that and she used to smile for their sake, but later on she used to cry a lot._

 _It had become a routine, now-a-days. It seemed as though Abhijeet was simply hating her sight. And Tanishka was getting more and more short-tempered. And there came a day when she actually vented out her anger violently. She had to submit a project in her school the other day and her mamma had promised to help her out with it but suddenly that afternoon Minakshi developed fever. Though it was not much, she had developed the habit of making a mountain out of a molehill. Abhijeet had rushed back home for Minu and all the pressure was on ACP sir and Daya. Both Daya and Shreya came home late. Though after coming they tried to help out Tanishka, but seeing their tired faces, she herself requested them to go and get some rest. She somehow completed the project alone and slept but the anger was building up more. Next day, while going to school in the school bus, a boy named Ajay, who was around 3 years senior to her, tried to spoil the project of her classmate._

 _Tanishka: "Ajay, kyu uska project bigad rahe ho? Kya problem hai tumhe usse, haan? Kyu humesha use sataate rehte ho?"_

 _Ajay: (angrily) "Aye, tumhe kya karna hai? Mai chahe jise sataau, tumhara usse koi lena dena nahi hona chahiye. Samjhi? Jyada shining maarne ki jarurat nahi hai."_

 _Tanishka: (angrily) "Dekho Ajay, mai warn kar rahi tumhe. Bekaar me use sataane ki jarurat nahi hai. Warna…."_

 _Ajay: "Warna kya, haan? Warna kya?"_

 _And saying this, he pushed her. This just fuelled her anger. She simply took her book and whammed it into his face. His nose started bleeding. On reaching the school, both of them were taken to the Principal's office. He called their parents and told them to take both of them home. Ajay's father was a wealthy businessman and also the trustee of the school. If he had not been engaged in a board meeting, he would have taken the entire school on his head. Here, on the other side, Abhijeet was on spot. So Tarika came and took Tanishka home. All the team members were shocked regarding Tanu's behaviour and were equally tensed about Abhijeet's reaction towards it. Even ACP sir was not there. Abhijeet came back from the spot in a bad mood. And on seeing Tanishka in bureau, he got confused. Daya first avoided telling him, but on seeing Abhijeet's anger bar rising, he reluctantly told him everything. Hearing this, Abhijeet fumed. He just went towards Tanishka and to everyone's surprise, he slapped her. Tanishka's eyes brimmed with tears but she didn't let them fall._

 _Abhijeet: (shouting angrily) "Yeh sikhaya hai maine tumhe, haan? Yeh sikhaya hai? Yahi karne jaati ho tum school me? Yaha mai aur tumhari mamma din-raat mehnat karte hai tum dono ke liye and tum ho ki uska yeh sila de rahi ho?"_

 _Daya: (coming in the middle and stopping him) "Bas karo, Abhi. Bacchi hai woh. 7 saal ki hai woh sirf. Yeh itni badi badi baate nahi samjhaayi jaa sakti is waqt use. Tum hi kehte ho na ke bacchon ko pyaar se samjhaaya jaye toh woh sab samjh jaate hai. Aur ab tumhi aise behave karoge toh kaise chalega?"_

 _Abhijeet: "Pyaar se samjhaau mai use yaar par woh samjh ne ko tayaar hi nahi hai toh mai kya karu?"_

 _Saying this, he just left the bureau. Tears were flowing down Tanishka's cheeks but she kept brushing them harshly till her beautiful white cheeks became red. After that incident, there came many times when she used to mess up with Ajay but she always made sure that the matter didn't reach her home. And then came the day when the most dreadful chapter of her life began._

Tanishka opened her eyes feeling a soft touch on her head. Rajat was looking at her with concern and care-filled eyes. She was so much lost in the past aura that she didn't even realize when she hid herself in his chest and started venting out the pain she had stored inside her since then.

 **Hope you like it, guys. Please don't bash me for showing Abhijeet sir in such character. No one's perfect, guys. There are always some flaws in each and every person. And I have mentioned that it is not Abhi sir's fault. It's just the problem of misunderstanding and miscommunication, that's all. But sometimes this small looking problem can turn into a big disaster like it has turned here. So friends, here's a small message for everyone out there that try to avoid such communication gap as much as possible. Find out the entire thing first, and then judge it.**

 **Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

 **A/N: Hello friends! So sorry for late update. Today first, let me tell you guys something about myself. I didn't give you'll my perfect intro. My name is Rima. I am a second year engineering student and have just turned 18 a few months ago.**

 **Now I want to thank Rhia, Anam Abhi's fan, KSarah, Eman, KK, Aditi, Ambika, fancy pari, Shweta04, Asd and Guest for reviewing my first-ever FF story. While writing it ,if I have hurt anyone's feelings, I am extremely sorry for that, seriously guys, kaan pakadke sorry. I surely didn't do it intentionally.**

 **I didn't get many reviews for my previous chapter. But no worries. Yeh chapter itna dhamakedaar likhungi ke aaplogon ko review toh karna hi padega. Jyada bol diya hoga toh phir ek baar kaan pakadke sorry (with puppy face). Waise ek change hai. Ho sakta hai flashback thoda next chapter me continue hoga.**

 **Chapter me shayad aapko thodasa exaggeration lage to please, please, please maarna mat, hehehe. Maine writing liberty lekar likha hai.**

 **Waise aaj badbad kuch jyada ho gayi hai. Enough of it, now.**

 **Here's the update. Enjoy reading guys.**

Recap: Tanishka remembers her past and cries out her heart keeping her head on Rajat's chest.

Abhijeet was sitting on his desk and updating the files. He finished doing it and was going to close the laptop when the family photos folder caught his attention. He opened it and saw the first photo of his CID family. The photos started scrolling as he set it at the slide show mode. The photos of his each CID family member, then the photos of his marriage and then came the photo of him and Tarika holding their Tanu who was just a few months old that time. He paused it and started caressing it.

 _ **O RI CHIRAIYA….**_

 _ **NANHI SI CHIDIYA….**_

 _ **ANGANAA ME PHIR AAJA RE….**_

He remembered how much he used to play with her, spend time with her, before Minakshi.

 _ **O RI CHIRAIYA….**_

 _ **NANHI SI CHIDIYA….**_

 _ **ANGANAA ME PHIR AAJA RE….**_

And then he remembered how it all changed after Minakshi was born. How much he changed himself. Though it was Minakshi's good, he didn't realize that it was affecting Tanu. And when he realized it, it was too late.

 _ **ANDHIYARA… HAI GHANAA….**_

 _ **AUR LAHU….. SE SANAA….**_

 _ **KIRNO KE TINKE…**_

 _ **AMBER SE CHUNKE….**_

 _ **ANGANAA ME PHIR AAJA RE….**_

He remembered the day when his small, little world containing his only family, suddenly collapsed and that too, so horribly that he still wasn't able to raise it again. He had never even imagined that such a thing might take place. But it took place against all odds and left him shattered completely.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was a usual day at the bureau. All were updating the report for the three cases that had been reported the day before. But no one had the slightest idea that the usual looking day was soon going to turn into their worst nightmare ever._

 _Abhijeet's phone started ringing. As Abhijeet was discussing something with ACP sir, he asked Daya to pick up the phone. Daya received the call but what he heard from the other side made him freeze and the phone slipped from his hand. Everyone looked up at him to know what had happened. Abhijeet and ACP worriedly went towards him._

 _Abhijeet: (shaking him) "Daya…. (bit loudly) Daya….. (Daya looked at him with teary eyes) Kya hua, yaar? Tu…. Tu…. aise…. (getting more worried) Kya hua hai, yaar batana please. Dekh tujhe is tarah dekhke mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai. Tu – "_

 _ACP: "Abhijeet… tum pehle khud ko shant karlo. (softly) Daya, kya hua hai? Kiska phone tha? Kya kaha unhone?"_

 _Daya: (in broken and hollow voice) "Sir, Tanu… Tanu ke school se….Inspector Rajvir ka… ph….phone tha. Unka…. Unka kehna hai ki …. hu…humari Ta… Tanu ne…. us Ajay ko…. ma…. maarne ki koshish ki hai. (sobbingly) Un dono ko city hospital le jaya gaya hai. Hume bulaaya hai waha pe."_

 _The entire bureau was stunned. No one was ready to accept whatever Daya had said. Abhijeet was just blankly starring at Daya. After few moments –_

 _Abhijeet: (in hoarse voice) "Tu…. tu mazaak…. mazaak…. kar raha hai, na? Tanu… Tanu ne kaha hai na… tumse yeh kehne ko. Hai na, hai na Daya?"_

 _Daya: (hiding his face in his palms) "Kaash Abhi, kaash yeh mazaak hota, kaash…"_

 _Abhijeet: (in low tone) "Nahi…."_

 _He collapsed in the nearby chair. ACP could easily see that both his sons were feeling helpless and dumbfounded, but they couldn't sit like that. They had to go to the hospital to know what had happened._

 _ACP: (composing himself) "Daya, Abhijeet chalo utho ab. U haath par haath dhare baithe rehne se kuch nahi honewala. Chalo utho. Aankhen pochho and hospital chalo. (in ordering tone) Sachin, tum, Kajal, Nikhil, Purvi aur Pankaj humare aane tak bureau sambhaaloge. Hum tumlogon ko inform karte rahenge. Pehle pata toh chale ki aakhir baat kya hai."_

 _ACP, Freddy and Shreya somehow managed to buck up Daya and Abhijeet. ACP called Dr. Salunkhe and briefed him everything and told him to meet in the parking lot. Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika met them near the car. Tarika was looking completely broken and her eyes were already red from crying. Seeing Daya's condition, ACP ordered Freddy to take the steering. Soon they reached the city hospital, but what the hell? The media was already waiting there to welcome them with their never-ending shower of questions. They somehow got out of the car and started making their way towards the hospital while the reporters were constantly questioning them._

 _Reporter 1: "ACP sir, please hume bataayiye ki yeh sab kaise hua? Aap sabse honhaar officer ki beti ne aisa kaise kar diya? Sir.. sir…. please hamare sawaalon ka jawaab dijiye…"_

 _Reporter 2: "Abhijeet sir, aap bataayiye aapki beti ne aisa kyu kiya? Kya aapki beti maansik taur par beemar hai?"_

 _At this question, the reporter earned the most deadliest glare of Abhijeet. If it hadn't been his desire to see his baby, he would have strangled that reporter to death. But he controlled himself and went with the others._

 _Reporter 1: "Dekha aaplogon, ke kis tarah bina koi jawaab diye CID Mumbai ke ACP aur SI chale gaye. Kya lagta aaplogon ko ke Tanishka Abhijeet Srivastava maansik taur par beemaar hai isliye usne yeh khoon kiya yaa koi aur wajah thi?"_

 _The CID team had reached inside the hospital where they were greeted by Inspector Rajvir and a lady constable who was holding Tanishka's hand. Abhijeet looked at her but she was just starring at the floor. Tarika rushed forward to hug her daughter but the constable and Inspector stopped her._

 _Inspector: "I am sorry, ma'am. Hume strict orders hai ki jab tak Tanishka ki psychiatric test nahi ho jaati, hum use kisise na milne de. Aap jaante hai sir ki Tanishka 8 saal ki hai isliye uspar case toh nahi chalaya jayega, lekin agar psychiatric test se yeh baat prove hoti hai ki usne joh kiya hai uske nature aur consequences se woh puri tarah se wakif hai aur ek certain maturity level attain kar chuki hi toh IPC section 83 ke tehet hume use Child Care Centre bhejna hoga."_

 _ACP: "Inspector Rajvir, please aap hume kanoon sikhana band kijiye. Kya aap hume yeh bataane ka kasht karenge ki actual me hua kya tha?"_

 _Inspector: "Sure, sir. Sir waise toh is case me koi eye witness toh nahi, par school ke baccho aur Tanishka ki class teacher ne jo bataaya us hisaab se break time me Tanishka aur Ajay ka jhagda ho gaya tha. Break khatam hone baad bhi woh log jhagad hi rahe the. Tanishka ke classmates bhaagte hue staff room me gaye aur unki class teacher ko bataaya. Aur jab woh bahar aayi toh unhone dekha ki Ajay jameen par pada tha, uske sir se khoon beh raha tha aur khoon se sana patthar Tanishka ke haath me tha."_

 _Everyone was just starring at that innocent soul. Could she really do this?_

 _ACP: (composing his teary tone as much as possible) "Tanishka ne kya statement diya hai? Aur woh bacha Ajay kaisa hai?"_

 _Inspector: "Sir usne abhi tak koi statement nahi diya hai. Aur Ajay… woh ab coma me jaa chuka hai. Sorry sir, par ab hume nikalna hoga. Shaam tak hum aapko test ke results bata denge. Par tab tak Tanishka humara saath hi rahegi."_

 _Saying this, he left followed by the lady constable and Tanishka. Seeing them going, Tarika hugged Abhijeet and broke out in a loud cry. Abhijeet put his hand on her shoulder but he himself was in need of support right now. He was blaming himself. He felt as though Tanishka had vented out his anger on Ajay. Tears were constantly rolling down from his eyes. The team somehow went to check on the boy, Ajay. But they knew that they won't be getting anything except curses from those parents. As soon as they reached there, Ajay's mother(AM) cryingly held Abhijeet and Tarika by their arms and dragged them towards the ICU._

 _AM: (showing them her son and shouting) "Dekho… dekho kya haalat kar di hai aapki beti ne mere phool se bacche ki. Are, agar us paagal bacchi (The hearts of all CID members pinched at that word) ko sambhaala nahi jaata, toh rakha kyu hai use apne ghar? Bhej kyu nahi dete use kise paagal khaane me? Haan , bolo… bolo na… chup kyu khade ho aap dono…."_

 _And she sat down on the bench with her head in her hands. Now the boy's father walked towards Abhijeet._

 _AF: (in chewing tone) "Woh bacchi hai isliye bach gayi par ek baat yaad rakhna. Na maine tum dono baap-beti ko barbad kiya na toh naam nahi lagaunga DEEPAK SINGHANIA."_

 _And he turned his face. The CID members had already expected this but they had to face it. They left from there immediately. ACP while returning tried to get the investigation in his hands, but Deepak Singhania had used his powers and had blocked each and every path for them. This left the CID team with no other option but to wait till the evening for the psychiatric report. The time seemed to be passing very slowly. Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting together holding each other's hands tightly, worried about their daughter's fate. Tarika was continuously sobbing. Slowly and steadily the evening arrived and everyone became impatient. Finally at around dusk, Inspector Rajvir entered with Tanishka. His expressions were grim and Tanishka was still just busy inspecting the floor design._

 _Inspector: "I… I am sorry sir. (Abhijeet's heart skipped a beat. What he was hearing was true?) Test se yeh baat saabit ho chuki hai ki Tanishka ko us hadse ke nature aur consequences ka pura ilm tha and she has attained enough maturity for it. So hume use majburan Child Care and Rehabilitation Centre le jaana hoga. Chuki woh baccha bach gaya hai toh Tanishka ko sirf do saal ke liye waha rakha jayega. Phir agar woh thik huyi toh use aapke paas bhej diya jayega. Aap chahe toh usse do minute baat kar sakte hai."_

 _Saying this, he left to wait outside. ACP sir was starring at Tanishka to find something, even a small clue to know why she had done that. But the odds didn't seem to be in his favour. As soon as the inspector left, Tarika rushed to secure her baby in her arms but to everyone's surprise, Tanishka took a step back. Tarika was stunned. Why was her daughter doing all this? Tarika looked at Abhijeet and an understanding passed between them. Abhijeet walked towards Tanishka. She tried to take a step back again, but he grabbed her softly by his hands. He gently held her chin, raised her head and looked into her eyes. A chill ran down his spine. They were so blank, so expressionless. The way he kept them when he wanted to hid something from his family. A thought crept in his mind. Was it something related to them that she was doing it? Had someone threatened her to do so? Any of his enemy or someone? But there was just one way to find that out and that was to make Tanishka tell him about it. And that was nearly impossible. After all she was HIS daughter. Still he thought to try every way._

 _Abhijeet: (in soft and gentle voice) "Tanu….. (Tanishka blinked once to force back the lump forming in her throat. How much she had yearned for that one call in these years) Kya baat hai, beta?... Kya hua tha waha?... Kisine…. kisine tumse kaha… yeh sab karne ke liye? (Tanishka shook her head in no) Bataao bacche…. Papa samajhte hai…. Papa bilkul gussa nahi karenge…. Bataao na, Rani? Kahi koi tumhe dhamki toh nahi de raha yeh sab karne ke liye?"_

 _Tanishka again shook her head in no. Abhijeet sighed. She was so stubborn. He had tried softly. Now there was only one thing he could do. Though he knew that the chances of that trick working were less, but he still thought to give it a try. He simply jerked her back. Everyone realized that now he was angry. So to save Tanishka from his anger –_

 _Sachin: "Tanu bacche, Papa ko bata do baat kya hai. Dekho woh keh rahe hai na ki woh tumhe nahi daantenge. Toh baata do unhe."_

 _Purvi: "Haa, Tanishka. Baata do unhe beta. Dekho, tum is baat ki fikar kar rahi ho ke tumhare batane se kisiko kuch ho jayega toh don't worry about it. Hum sab handle kar lenge."_

 _Nikhil: "Haa, aur tum bata dogi toh koi problem hi nahi rahegi. Hum hai, tumhare papa hai, Daya chachu hai. Hum sab dekhlenge. Aisa sab humne bohot dekha hai."_

" _Basss!" Abhijeet's voice boomed. Everyone shivered at that. Even Tanishka was startled. She again started examining the floor, rubbing her hands._

 _Abhijeet: "Sab itna samjha rahe hai, keh rahe hai Tanishka bol do, bol do par nahi. Yeh hai ki ise kuch sunna hi nahi hai. Bhala ise kya farak padta hai? Duniya taane toh humari parvarish ko degi na. Hume kosegi ki humne sahi sanskaar nahi diye use. Ise kya hai? Mazaa aa raha hai ise toh, apne maa-baap ki beizzati hote dekhkar."_

 _ACP: " Abhijeet, yeh kya bole jaa rahe ho tum? Bacchi hai woh."_

 _Abhijeet: "Bacchi hai, bacchi hai bol bol kar toh aaplogon ne ise sir par chadha rakha hai. Sach Tanishka… Aaj tumne duniya ke samne mera sir jhuka diya…. Sach me…. (in hurt tone) Kya socha tha maine….. Kya sapne sajaaye the tumhe lekar….. Sab…. sab mitti me mila diya tumne…. Are ab toh lagta hai ki…. TUM JAISE BETI HONE SE TOH ACCHA HAI KI MERI KOI BETI HI NA HOTI….. (Everyone was starring at him with wide eyes. Even Tanishka. Tears were now making their way down her cheeks.) AULAD KE NAAM PE KALANK HO TUM, TANU, KALANK HO TUM….. MAI KABHI JINDAGI ME TUMHARI SHAKAL NAHI DEKHUNGA, KABHI NAHI…."_

 _And he turned his face to hide his tears. He had used his last weapon, but even that had didn't worked. Everyone's heart was pinching seeing that moment. ACP sir was still starring at her, but except hurt at her father's words, he couldn't find anything in her eyes. Inspector Rajvir entered inside. Tarika grabbed her daughter and started crying more harshly. But Tanishka herself separated from her mother. She avoided making an eye contact, as she knew it would more painful for her mother. The entire team wanted to stop her from going but it was not in their hands. Tanishka held inspector Rajvir's hand and looked at her father's back._

 _Tanishka: "SORRY PAPA, FOR WHATEVER THINGS I DID AND WHATEVER THINGS I DIDN'T."_

 _Saying this, she left with the inspector without a backward glance. Everyone just kept starring at her till she was out of sight. Tarika collapsed on the floor. "TANUUUUU…"_

 _It had been a month since that incident. Everything pretended to have come back to normal. But how could it be? Abhijeet and Tarika always looked lost but in Minu's presence, they tried utmostly to stay normal. Once she had asked about Tanishka, but her parents had made some excuse and diverted her mind. Then she had never asked about her. Both Tanishka and Minakshi were not much close. Minakshi always spent her time with her parents whereas Tanishka was always with her chachu-chachi. So they never contacted much._

 _It was just another day at the bureau. ACP entered to find everyone busy with their work. He looked at Abhijeet. He, as usual, was trying to make himself busy with the files and work. ACP sir just shook his head and entered his cabin. Even after a month, he was still not able to accept that fact. He was not ready to accept that Tanu had followed Nakul's path. But the things seemed to be pointing towards that fact. He was pondering over it when the bureau door opened and he saw Tanishka's school principal entering. But there was something in his body language that was sending suspicious alerts in everyone's mind._

 _Abhijeet: (confused at his arrival) "Sir, aap yaha? Kya baat hai?"_

 _Principal: (avoiding eye contact and trying to find words) "Woh…. woh…. mu…mujhe…aa….aap se….ku….kuch baat kar….karni thi…."_

 _He was just not understanding what to say. And then, he suddenly bursted out crying and grabbed Abhijeet's feet. Abhijeet, though shocked at his gesture, immediately made him stand up. Even ACP sir came out seeing that scene._

 _Abhijeet: (consoling the Principal) "Sir…. sir…. aap, aap ro kyu rahe hai? Please…. please shant ho jayiye… Please sir. Pankaj, sir ko paani pilao."_

 _Pankaj brought water but the Principal denied._

 _Principal: (sobbing and joining his hands) "Abhijeet jee, please….. please…. mujhe maaf….. maaf…. kar dijiye. Please…. sir, please….._

 _Abhijeet: (holding his joined hands and worriedly) " Sir aap yeh…. yeh kya kar rahe hai aap….. aap bade hai mujhse….please aap haath mat jodiye mere saamne…. please…. Aur aap mujhse maafi kyu maang rahe hai?"_

 _Principal: (calming himself down a bit) "Batata hu…. sab batata hu…. Agar aaj maine aapko sach nahi bataya, toh mai kabhi jindagi me khud ko maaf nahi kar paunga. Meri aatma aur zameer dono mujhe dhikaarte rahenge, koste rahenge. Abhijeet jee, mai janta hu us din kya hua tha. (Everyone's eyes were transfixed on him) Mai….. mai wahi tha aur maine sab dekha tha aur …. (he stopped due to lump in his throat) us sab me shaamil bhi tha."_

 _Everyone was confused and shocked. Why was he saying all this now and what did he know about that incident? There were many such questions and only he had those answers. Abhijeet was just starring at him with blank expressions. The Principal started narrating the incident._

 _Principal: "Sir, us din break time me hi undono ka jhagda shuru ho gaya tha. Bell bajne par mai apni first floor ki office window me aaya yeh dekhne ki sab bacche gaye hai ya nahi. Aur tab maine Tanishka aur Ajay ko jhagadte hue dekh liya. Aur mai turant niche aaya. Ground par tab undono ke alawa aur koi nahi tha. Mai undono ke paas gaya aur unhe bohot daanta par phir bhi dono jhagad rahe the. Aur phir toh unhone mara-mari hi shuru kar di. Mai undono ko alag karne me lag gaya. Lekin….. lekin alag….. karte….. waqt maine….. Ajay ko thoda jor se dhakka…. mara aur woh….. woh gir….. gir gaya. Uska sir patthar se takraya aur kho….khoon behne lag gaya. (again cryingly) Sir, mai…. mai bohot dar gaya tha, sir, bohot dar gaya tha mai. Ajay ke pita waise hi mujhe kuch reasons ki wajah se Principal ki post se nikalna chahte the, aur yeh baat toh unhe woh mauka bhi de deti. Par mujhe us baat ka dar nahi tha."_

 _ACP: (controlling his anger as much as possible) "Toh phir kis baat ka (stressing) dar tha aapko, Principal sahab?"_

 _Principal: (noticing that anger and in low tone) "Sir, darasal is hadse ek mahine pehle…. meri …. meri patni ka dehant ho gaya tha…. Meri beti jo apni maa se bohot jyada close thi woh….. is… is hadse ko bardaash nahi kar paayi aur depression me chali gayi. Uske psychiatric treatment abhi tak chal raha hai. Agar is hadse me mujhe jail bhej diya jaata toh woh mar jaati sir (cryingly)…. woh mar jaati. Woh Deepak Singhania yeh baat kabhi nahi maanta ke yeh ek accident tha. Koi planned murder nahi. Tanishka meri beti ko apni badi behen maanti hai aur use yeh saari baate pata thi. Jab Ajay behosh hua to hume laga ki woh mar gaya hai. Mai toh hosh me hi nahi tha. Tab Tanishka ne mujhe jaise-taise waha se bhej diya aur… aur khoon ka ilzaam apne sir le liya."_

 _Everyone was standing frozen at their place. No one was able to overcome that shock. So that 8 year old had just taken that blame to save a father and his daughter? Yes, only a daughter can understand a father. Even if he is not her father. Everyone allowed that revelation to sink in. The Principal was continuously shedding tears and asking for forgiveness. After all, he couldn't be blamed. It was an accident. Seeing his condition, ACP sir asked Sachin and Nikhil to take him home. As soon as they left, Abhijeet collapsed in the chair. Even ACP sir and Daya didn't have words to console him. They just kept starring at him like others._

 _ **HUMNE TUJHPE HAZAARON SITAM HAI KIYE…..**_

 _He remembered each and every word he had said to her._

 _ **HUMNE TUJHPE JAHAAN BHAR KE JULM KIYE…..**_

 _He remembered how he had slapped her in front of everyone. He realized that he could have talked and solved the matter then and there._

 _ **HUMNE SOCHA NAHI….**_

 _ **TU JO UD JAYEGI…..**_

 _ **YEH ZAMEEN TERE BIN….**_

 _ **SUNI REH JAYEGI…**_

 _ **KISKE DUM PE SAJEGA MERA ANGANAA…..**_

 _Abhijeet collapsed on the floor and started crying loudly with voice. None of the people present there had anything to console him now._

 _ **Ufff….. A really, really long update.**_

 _ **But, kya karu…. Ab teen din tak koi update nahi de paungi coz I am a bit busy with things. But till stay tuned to the story.**_

 _ **Please, please, please read and review.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back again. Very, very, very sorry for the late update. But again sorry to let you know that I won't be able to regular updates for the next two to three weeks. Busy with exams.**

 **Thankyou to one and all for reviewing my previous chapter. I hope I have kept my promise of making it a full-on dhamaka. Now the story would be a bit investigative. So there might be less of Abhijeet – Tanishka moments. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Here's you go. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Abhijeet sees in his flashback how he misunderstood his daughter.

Abhijeet came out of the trance, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Daya standing there giving him a confused and concerned glance.

Daya: "Kya hua? Tum…. tum ro kyu rahe ho?"

Abhijeet: (clearing his eyes and composing his tone) "Kuch nahi. Chale ghar? Waqt toh ho gaya hai. Tarika wait kar rahi hogi niche."

Saying this, he started packing his things. Daya kept looking at his buddy for a while, shook his head and went to grab his things. All the officers were leaving. Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya reached the parking lot to find Tarika waiting for them as usual. They took their seats in the quallis and started their journey towards home. Daya and Abhijeet had already talked to each other and decided not to tell Shreya and Tarika about Tanishka's health. They would get extremely tensed listening to it.

Here, Tanishka calmed down after the long crying session. Her father's words had left deep scars on her heart which were not ready to heal so easily. She kept herself in that soothing hug for a while. Rajat was continuously caressing her head and letting her to remove all of her hurt as it was very rare of Tanishka to cry. Though at the back of his mind, he was also worrying about her health. Finally, finding her calm, he slowly separated her from himself.

Rajat: (tucking her hair behind her ear and adding softly) "Jaao, jaake fresh ho jaao. Mai khana lagata hu."

Tanishka: "Aapne khana kab banaya?"

Rajat: "Banaya toh nahi hai. Par waise bhi aaj toh tumhe khichdi hi khaani hai toh woh toh banana aata hai mujhe. Jyada time nahi lagega. And don't worry. Khane layak jarur hogi."

Tanishka smiled lightly at that. She headed towards the washroom and he headed towards the kitchen. After freshening up, she came out of the room to find her Rajat sir aka chhotte papa preparing "khichdi" for her in the kitchen while simultaneously messing up the kitchen. She thought to leave him at it alone, as she was not interested in a health lecture from his side. She would later on help him in cleaning the kitchen. She was going to pick up a magazine when her bag caught her attention and she remembered the task she had come for. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting it and immediately decided to talk about it to Rajat over dinner. After an hour or so, both of them were at the dining table having their dinner and Tanishka thought of initiating the talk.

Tanishka: "Ammm….. Rajat sir, woh…. mujhe…. aapse kuch baat karni hai."

Rajat: "Pehle khaana khalo, phir araam baat karte hai."

Tanishka: "Nahi, mujhe abhi baat karni hai."

Rajat: (scanning her thoroughly) "Bolo, kya baat hai?"

Tanishka: "Mujhe ACP sir se milne jaana hai… abhi."

Rajat kept starring at her for a while. At half past 8 at night, that girl was asking him to take her to his boss? Really?

Rajat: "Tanu…. raat ke sadhe aath baj rahe hai. Tum kal mil lena unse. Abhi kaunsi aafat aa padi hai jo tum is waqt unse milna chahti ho?"

Tanishka: "Kal ACP sir apne bureau ke kaam me busy honge. Mai us waqt unko disturb nahi karna chahti. Aur abhi time bhi sahi hai baat karne ka."

Rajat: (getting suspicious and concerned) "Par aisi kya baat hai? Mujhe toh bataao. Kya pata mai hi tumhari help kar du."

Tanishka: "Mujhe aap dono ki help chahiye. Isliye unke ghar chalne ko keh rahi hu. Please sir, mana mat kariye. Please."

Rajat: (giving up) "Accha, accha, thik hai. Khaana khatam karo. Phir chalte hai."

Rajat was still confused on what was going on. What did she want to talk so urgently to both of them? A thought crossed his mind. Had she put herself into some kind of danger during the mission? Was it now looming over her head? He looked at her to find her having the dinner while simultaneously thinking about something. He knew that his questions would only be answered when they had reached ACP sir's home. So he just shook his head and started having his dinner. They finished their dinner, cleared the table, got ready and left for ACP sir's house. Rajat was constantly praying that ACP sir shouldn't get angry to find them at his doorstep at this hour of night.

ACP sir was in his study after taking his dinner. He had taken out a book from the shelf and was trying to read it but his thoughts were constantly taking him back to the morning incident. He was just feeling sad for his son and granddaughter. How much hurt was hidden in their voices that time. They themselves were not able to hear it though. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He confusedly looked at the clock which was showing 9:00. Who was here at this time of the night? He came out of his study to find Shambhu (he is ACP sir's servant) welcoming the visitors. ACP sir looked at them and was shocked. There was Rajat standing, looking nervous for knocking his door at such hour uninvited and beside him was Tanishka. She seemed eager to talk about something. ACP sir gestured them to sit down and –

ACP: "Shambhu, jara paani – "

Rajat: "Nahi sir, rehne dijiye. Jarurat nahi hai."

ACP: "Rajat, tumhe itna formal hone ki jarurat nahi hai. And don't worry. Mai tumhe is waqt aane ke liye nahi daantne wala. So itna nervous hone ki jarurat bhi nahi hai."

Rajat: (embarrassedly smiling) "Nahi sir, aisi baat nahi hai. Woh toh dinner karte waqt achanak Tanishka ne aapke yaha aane ki zid pakad li. Maine mana bhi kiya par – "

ACP: (completing his sentence) "Woh mani nahi. Bachpan se jaante hu use mai. Aisi hi hai woh. Khair….. (Turning towards Tanishka) itna raat ko….. tabiyat kharaab hone ke bawajud… aayi ho toh kaam bhi utna hi jaruri hona chahiya aisa mai samjh raha hu. Kya baat hai? Bolo."

Tanishka excused herself for a minute and went into ACP sir's study. ACP sir asked Rajat through gesture but even he shook his head. Both confusedly looked up to find Tanishka carrying ACP sir's laptop. She kept it on the table, removed a pendrive from her pocket and handed it over to ACP sir.

Tanishka: "Isse pehle ki aaplog kuch pucche, mai khud hi aapko sab batati hu. Please use bina toke shanti se sun lijiyega. Toh….. Mission ke dauran mujhe ek baat pata chali hai aur woh yeh hai ki….. jis gang ko humne pakda hai woh koi gang nahi hai. (ACP sir and Rajat were looking at her completely appalled) Balki ek bade gang ka hissa hai. Haan….. aur…. yeh baat maine HQ me nahi batayi."

ACP sir and Rajat looked at her shocked. What was she saying? Such an important piece of info and she had not informed the HQ? Why?

ACP: (in a strict and bossy tone) "Tumhe pata hai na ki kisi bhi secret mission se related koi bhi info tum HQ ke alawa kisi aur ke saath share nahi kar sakti? Aur isme aisi kya baat thi jo tumne HQ ko nahi batayi? Gang ke jo log pakde gaye hai, woh log kabhi na kabhi toh yeh baat bata hi denge na."

Tanishka: (smirking) "Agar unlogon ko yeh baat pata ho, toh batayenge na?"

Rajat: "Matlab? Tum kehna kya chahti ho?"

Tanishka: "Matlab unlogon ko yeh baat pata hi nahi hai ki woh log ek bade gang ka hissa hai. Yeh log na bilkul sleeper cells ki tarah hai. Kaam ke waqt in sabko ikatha kiya jata hai. Aur kaam ke baad sab apne ghar. Ek aam jindagi jeenewale log. Yeh log humare pados me bhi reh rahe honge toh hume pata nahi chalega. In logon ko co-ordinate karnewala aadmi jise yeh log apna boss samajhte hai, woh waha se bhaagne me kaamyaab ho gaya hai. Par woh unka boss nahi balki us actual gang ka member hai."

ACP: "Par yeh sab tumne HQ me kyu nahi bataya? Jaanti bhi ho agar unlogon ko pata chala ki tumne itni important info unse chipayi hai, toh woh log kya karenge? Tumhare career ke saath saath shayad Abhijeet ki naukri bhi khatre me pad jayegi."

Tanishka: (calmly) "Kya unki naukri unki jaan se jyada keemati hai?"

Both ACP sir and Rajat jerked. The fear that was lurking in the back of their minds now came to their forefront.

ACP: (grimly) "Matlab kya hai tumhara?"

Tanishka: "Pehle woh pendrive apne laptop se connect kijiye aur usme ek audio hai use dhyaan se suniye. Sab samajh me aa jayega."

ACP sir connected the pendrive to his laptop and played the audio. It was a mobile conversation. It went as follows –

 _Voice: "… kaam ho gaya hai, saab. Jaisa aapne bola tha, bilkul waise hi sab maal ready rakha hai."_

 _From Other Side (FOS): "….."_

 _Voice: "Haan saab. Woh log bhi aa gaye hai. Par ek gadbad huyi hai. Woh SI ABHIJEET nahi aaya. Last moment pe usko hata diya."_

 _FOS: "….."_

 _Voice: (in shocked tone) "Saab, aapko pata tha phir bhi aapne yeh sab chalne diya? Aapne sab roka kyu nahi? Agar pakde gaye toh apna bohot nuksaan ho jayega saab."_

 _FOS: "….."_

 _Voice: "Par saab…."_

 _FOS: "….."_

 _Voice: (in dejected tone) "Thik hai, saab. Jaisa aap thik samjhe. Rakhta hu."_

Both Rajat and ACP sir were shocked and confused. So this mission was planned not by the HQ, but by the criminals. And it was either to kidnap or kill Abhijeet.

Rajat: "Par sir, ek baat samajh me nahi aayi. Agar unlogon ko pata chal chuka tha ki Abhijeet sir nahi aa rahe, toh unhone sab roka kyu nahi? Plan execute bhi kyu kiya?"

Tanishka: "Yehi toh hairaani ki baat hai. Mujhe bhi yehi baat sataaye jaa rahi hai tabse. Jarur kuch na kuch wajah hai."

ACP: "Abhijeet ne jin jin cases par kaam kiya hai un sabki ek list nikalo, Rajat aur dekho unme kitne gangs ya criminals hai jo drugs ya organs ya human trafficking karte the. Aur apne khabriyon ko bhi kaam par laga do. Kaho unse ke sabhi gangs par nazar rakhe aur aisi gang ka pata lagaye jiski working technique is pakdi gayi gang se match karti ho. Aur haan, jab tak koi strong evidence humare haath nahi lagta tab tak yeh baat sirf hum teeno ke bich rahegi."

Rajat: "Yes sir."

Tanishka: "Sir us khabri ko bhi dhundna hoga jisne us gang ki tip di thi. Pata chal jayega ki use woh tip mili thi ya woh bhi us gang ke saath mila hua hai."

ACP sir and Rajat smiled at her tone. It sounded so much like Abhijeet.

ACP: "Thik hai. Mai apne khabriyon se kehta hu use dhundne ke liye."

Tanishka: "Sir ek request thi. (ACP sir looked at her) Please mujhe academy se do-teen mahine ki leave dilwaiye na taake mai bhi aapki madat kar saku."

ACP: "Do – teen mahine jyada nahi ho gaye?"

Tanishka: "Case jaldi khatam ho gaya toh jaldi chali jaungi, sir."

ACP: "Thik hai, par meri do sharte hai. Pehli yeh ki tum is case me personally involve nahi hogi. Kahi jaana ho, pucch – tacch karni ho, woh sab hum dekh lenge. Aur is case se related agar jaane – anjaane me tumhe koi lead milti hai, toh tum akele handle nahi karogi. Hume bataaogi. Agar tumne kuch bhi, let me repeat kuch bhi akele karne ki koshish ki, toh mai tumhari leave cancel karwake tumhe academy bhej dunga. Bolo, manjur hai?"

Tanishka pouted, but still agreed.

Tanishka: "Aur dusri shart?"

ACP: (looking into her eyes and adding softly) "Rajat ko tumhare muh se sir sunne ki aadat hogi, mujhe nahi hai. Aur mujhe daalni bhi nahi hai. Mai tumhare muh se DADU sunna hi pasand karunga. Thik?"

Tanishka nodded, embarrassingly.

ACP: (smilingly stressing) "Maine kuch puccha, Tanu?"

Tanishka: "Jee, Da…. Dadu."

ACP sir smiled with content and softly patted her head. Even Tanishka closed her eyes to feel that sooth. She had always considered ACP sir as the most trusted person in her life (obviously after her father and mother). That's the reason she had thought to talk about all this to him. She also knew deep down in her heart that he would have never, even for once, thought that she had done that vicious crime. But still, after those years at the Child Care Centre, she herself didn't realize that she had unknowingly withdrawn herself from all the relations.

ACP sir looked at the wall clock. It was showing 10:00.

ACP: "Chalo ab. Bohot raat ho gayi hai. Tumlogon ko ghar bhi jaana hoga. Kal subah dekhte hai iska kya karna hai."

Rajat: (taking leave) "Haan, sir. Humlog chalte hai ab. Aap bhi thak gaye honge. Chaliye sir. Bye and good night."

Saying this, both Rajat and Tanishka left towards their home.

 **Hope you like it guys. Please read and review.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

 **A/N: Hello guys! Thanks to you all for reviewing and also for the best wishes for the exams. So sorry for making you guys wait.**

 **But not to worry about it now. Here is the present update. Enjoy reading it guys.**

Recap: Tanishka has informed ACP sir and Rajat about a looming danger on Abhijeet's life.

Days were passing as usual. Though ACP sir and Rajat were extremely tensed about the danger that Tanishka had pointed out, they used to mask it very effectively in the bureau. They had set all of their informers on the trail of DIG sir's informer and the gang which held similarity with the caught gang. It had been two weeks. But still they were empty – handed. Rajat was still vigorously digging into the previous cases solved by Abhijeet. That day, Rajat had returned from the spot of an ongoing case with Purvi, Sachin, Shreya and Vineet. He opened the bureau door to find Tanishka sitting there. He was shocked to see her there. She stood up seeing them.

Rajat: "Tum yaha?"

Tanishka: "ACP sir se milna tha."

Rajat; (smirking) "A-C-P SIR! Lagta hai tumhe wapas academy jana hai."

Tanishka: (embarrassed) "Kya Rajat sir, aap bhi! Okay…. ammm…. Dadu se milna hai."

Rajat: (laughing) "Good, warna mai ACP sir se complain karta tumhari."

Sachin: "Sir, yeh kya tha?"

Rajat: "Arre Sachin, woh Tanishka ne ACP sir se request ki thi ki use academy se kuch mahino ki leave dila de. Tab ACP sir ne uske saamne shart rakhi thi ki agar woh ACP sir ko sir na kehkar Dadu bulaayegi tohi woh use leave dilayenge. Warna leave cancel."

Everyone laughed at it while Tanishka was averting her gaze to hide her embarrassment. But there was one person standing behind the pillar looking at his baby with moist eyes. And suddenly an incident flashed in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Tarika was six months pregnant. Abhijeet always tried to reach home as early as possible so that he could help out Tarika with things related to her, the house and most importantly, Tanishka. Though due to her extraordinary abilities, Tanishka had learned to take basic care of herself, there were many other things where she needed parental help. But that one day, Abhijeet got stuck up due to a late night shootout plan. IT WAS FATHER'S DAY. Tarika was constantly trying to make Tanishka have her dinner, but she stubbornly wanted to take it with her Papa. Atlast Tarika left her attempts and had her own dinner and went to her room to take rest. Though she couldn't sleep with her daughter sitting there with empty stomach, she was so tired that as soon as she closed her eyes to rest, the sleep angel took her into her dreamland. It was at around 11, when Abhijeet returned. He opened the door with spare key and entered to find his angel sitting at the dining table waiting for him. Tanishka immediately ran into his arms._

 _Tanishka: "Papa…."_

 _Abhijeet: (picking her up) "Are! Meri angel soyi nahi abhi tak?"_

 _Tanishka: "Nahi. Maine na aaj mamma she ke diya ki mai shirf papa ke shaat kaana kaoungi aul unke shaath hi shoungi."_

 _Abhijeet: "Accha, toh thik hai phir. Papa abhi fresh hokar aate hai. Aur phir papa aur Tanu saath me khaana khayenge. Thik?"_

 _Tanishka nodded and Abhijeet, on setting her down, went to freshen up. He checked on Tarika to find her sleeping and softly covered her with blanket. He came out after freshening and saw that Tanu had already set the plates with her little hands, as the food items were already on the table._

 _Abhijeet: (picking her up and settling her in his lap) "Aap ne kyu kiya? Papa aakar kar dete na?"_

 _Tanishka: "Aishe hi. Aap bhi toh thak gaye honge na."_

 _Abhijeet smiled at her pure concern and started feeding her while simultaneously having his dinner. They had their dinner and Abhijeet washed his and Tanu's hands. He cleared the table as well as the kitchen. However when he came out, he saw something kept on the table in the hall. He came forward and picked it up. It was a blue coloured card. He opened it. It went as follows:_

 _ **TO THE WORLD'S BESTEST PAPA,**_

 _ **THANKYOU FOR BEING IN MY LIFE AND HELPING ME OUT WITH EVERYTHING. THANKYOU FOR HELPING ME GET UP WHEN I FELL DOWN, FOR MAKING ME SMILE WHEN I FELT SAD AND FOR HELPING ME JUDGE WHAT IS RIGHT AND WRONG. THANKYOU ONCE AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING.**_

 _ **YOUR TOUGH WARRIOR, TANISHKA**_

 _Abhijeet's eyes went moist seeing it. He looked around to find his tough warrior standing behind him with a shy smile and averted gaze._

 _Abhijeet: "Yeh sab tumne likha mere liye?"_

 _Tanishka: "Woh Daya chachu ne mujhe bataya kya likna hai aur mai phil lika."_

 _Saying this, she tightly hugged her father and hid herself in his chest. Abhijeet's eyes were constantly streaming._

Abhijeet rubbed off the tears from his eyes. Here was his angel, standing in the same way, carrying the same shyness and averting eyes. Had she really grown up into a young, confident, 17-year-old maiden? He still saw that stubborn, yet sweet and shy baby standing there. And then, he remembered the previous night and shivered. He thought something for a while and entered the bureau. Everyone stopped laughing seeing him. Tanishka too looked up to find Abhijeet coming towards her. Though he was nervous from inside, he hid it well behind his tough posture. Daya and ACP sir too entered the bureau behind him, but no one noticed them except Tanishka as everyone's eyes were fixed on Abhijeet. He stood infront of her who was confused at it.

Abhijeet: "Tanu, woh… woh tum… woh tum humare saath GHAR chalogi, humare saath rehne?"

Everyone was looking transfixed at that question. Even Tanishka was amused. All of them had thought that after that big hungama, he would never talk to her. But here he was, asking her to come home. Tanishka looked at him for a while, then looked at ACP sir and Rajat and nodded slowly.

Tanishka: "Thik hai, mai shaam ko apna samaan leke aajaungi."

That was another shock. Even ACP sir and Rajat. Abhijeet was deeply shocked at the easy approval. He was expecting something harsh from her side, but she didn't do any such thing. Seeing him in that condition, Daya instantly spoke up.

Daya: "Nahi, tum akele mat aana, mai tumhe pick-up karne aa jaunga Rajat ke ghar."

Tanishka: "Thik hai. Ammm… Dadu….. woh mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi."

ACP sir: "Aao cabin me baat karte hai."

Tanishka went with him in his cabin. As she was engrossed in her thoughts, she unknowingly sat on ACP sir's chair. ACP sir smiled and sat on the chair opposite to the table.

ACP: "Bolo, kya kaam hai."

Tanishka jerked back into reality and was going to start speaking when suddenly she realized their positions.

Tanishka: (getting up) "Sorry Dadu, woh mera dhyaan nahi raha, sach me – "

ACP: "Yeh jagah meri badi poti ne apne bachpan me haasil ki thi. Maine bohot pyaar se use yeh haq diya tha. Aur aaj tak yeh haq usika raha hai. Na maine woh kisi aur ko diya, na kisi ko lene diya. Aur aage bhi usika rahega. So…. ab bataao kya baat hai?"

Tanishka sat down back on that chair, smiling internally at the fact that still there were some privileges to which only she was authorized. She sighed peacefully and started to tell him what she had come for.

Tanishka: "Hume Paris ki school me detective science me basic hacking bhi sikhaayi gayi thi. Toh…. usse maine DIG sir ka phone hack kiya hai.(ACP sir tried to say something but she stopped him) Aap please meri puri baat sun lijiye. Maine use hack karke uski contact list nikali hai. Bas…. Phir maine academy ke ek dost, jo hacking expert hai, usse mobile company ka server hack karva ke un sabhi numbers ki details nikalwayi hai. Aap log do hafte se try kar rahe the par koi result nahi aa raha tha to…. maine socha thodi help kardu."

She gave the list and details to ACP sir. He angrily took it from her. And studied it. Being in this profession for years, he immediately separated out the numbers of the informers and sent the list to his informers. Tanishka was silently sitting there as she knew that interrupting him would only force that volcano to erupt. After sending the list to the informers, he started dialling a number. Tanishka got suspicious and –

Tanishka: "Ab aap kise call kar rahe hai?"

ACP: (coldly) "Academy ke principal ko."

Tanishka: (shocked) "Aap… aap unhe kyu call kar rahe hai, Dadu?"

ACP: (angrily) "Maine tumse mana kiya tha na ki tum isme khudko involve nahi karogi, kiya tha na? Phir kyu kiya yeh sab kuch? (worriedly) Beta, yeh jo bhi log hai, bohot khatarnaak hai. Aur agar Abhijeet par khatra hai, toh jaahir si baat hai ki woh log uski family ko bhi target karenge. Yahi sabse aasaan tarika hoga us tak pohonchne ka. Aur agar unhe yeh bhanak lag gayi ki tumhe sab pata hai aur tum humare jariye untak pohonchne ki koshish kar rahi ho, to woh log tumhe bhi nuksaan pohoncha sakte hai."

Tanishka: (suddenly realizing something) "Woh target karenge nahi, unhone target karna shuru kar diya hai."

ACP: (confused) "Matlab?"

Tanishka: "Aaj achanak aisa kya ho gaya jo papa ne khud aakar mujhse yeh kaha ki mai unke saath ghar chalu? Wo chahte to yeh baat bohot pehle hi aakar mujhse keh dete. (in low tone) Aur jaha tak humare jhagde ki baat hai, to uske baad jab tak mai sorry na bolu, woh mujhse baat nahi karte the. Phir aaj kya hua? Kahi aisa toh nahi ki koi unhe mere naam se dhamki de raha hai?"

ACP sir was totally tensed hearing it. Yeah, it was just so possible. He looked outside towards Abhijeet who was engrossed in starring at the blank laptop screen.

Someone came and tapped his shoulder. He looked up to find his best buddy there. The person who was among the few people having ability to draw words from his silence. He just averted his gaze.

Daya: "Tanu ki fikar ho rahi hai na? Samajh sakta hu. Chahe jitna jhagad lo, rahegi toh woh tumhari aankhon ka taara hi."

Abhijeet: "Us taare ko maine apne haatho se toda diya hai. Pata nahi, phirse apni zindagi ke phalak par saja paunga ya nahi."

Daya: (pressing his shoulder) "Itna hara hua kyu sound kar rahe ho, yaar? Naraaz hai woh tumse sirf, mana loge toh maan jayegi. Tum toh aise bol rahe ho jaise use tumse nafrat hi ho gayi ho."

Abhijeet: "Jaanta hu, Daya, ki woh mujhse naraaz hai. Par kaise manau mai use? Kya kahu? Usse kiya hua har promise maine toda hai. Sabse badi baat, uska bharosa toda hai maine. Us waqt jab use sabse jyada meri jarurat thi, maine use akela chhod diya, yaar. Ekdum akeli thi woh. Pata hai, uski aankhe dekhkar hi mai samajh gaya tha ki usne kuch nahi kiya. Woh ilzam usne apne sir liya hai kisi wajah se, phir bhi maine usse woh sab keh diya. Phir jab wo us centre se chutke Paris jaa rahi thi tab bhi usse nahi mila. Aur najaane aisi kitni galatiya ki hai maine. Kis muh se manau mai use, Daya, kis muh se?"

Daya just kept pressing his shoulder. He knew what Tanishka meant for Abhijeet. But his care and fear for Minu had blinded him and made him take Tanu for granted. After few moments of silence –

Daya: (in low, whispering tone) "Kuch pata chala, us phone number ka?"

Abhijeet: (coming out of the painful aura and entering his 'Officer' mode) "Nahi. Woh phone waise bhi kal shaam ko chori hua tha aur phone call ke baad se switch off hai."

Daya: "To ab?"

Abhijeet: "Pata nahi. (determinedly) Par itna toh tay hai ki mai use apni bacchi ke 100 m ke dayre me bhi nahi aane dunga."

And both of them remembered the phone call which had blown away their sleeps last night.

 **There you go, guys. Done with the update.**

 **One important thing. Please do tell me if you have got any plots. Though I have some of mine, but would also appreciate to give you all some stories which you would like to read. Do let me know. Till then, please Read and Review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back with another update.**

 **Well, a note, guys. There may be some parts where I may make mistakes with the timelines. So please bear with it. Anyways, Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Abhijeet and Daya remember the previous night incident.

 _Flashback_

 _Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on the terrace, enjoying their coffee after dinner. Shreya and Tarika were clearing the kitchen. The children had gone to Ahmedabad to stay with Shreya's parents for vacation. Daya and Abhijeet were casually chatting when Abhijeet's phone rang. He received it._

 _Abhijeet: "Hello, Senior Inspector Abhijeet here."_

 _Voice: "Namaste Abhijeet Sahab! Kaise ho? Tabiyat – paani sab thik? Aur biwi – bacche sab kaise hai?"_

 _Abhijeet got alert at that sound. It was unknown, but the tone was way too familiar. A tone normally used by his close…. ENEMIES. He immediately put the phone on speaker._

 _Voice: "Are kya baat hai? Aap koi jawaab nahi de rahe? Koi pareshani? Agar ho to hume batao, hum madat kar denge."_

 _Abhijeet: (signalling Daya to trace the number) "Are nahi, nahi. Mai toh bas yeh yaad karne ki koshish kar raha tha ki aap jaise shubhchintak ki awaaz kaha suni hai."_

 _Voice: "Aap aur yaad, hahahaha….. (controlling his laughter) Aapko nahi lagta ki yeh do cheeze mel nahi khaati?"_

 _Daya was going to angrily give a reply, but Abhijeet glared at him and signalled him to continue his work._

 _Abhijeet: "Jaanta hu, mel nahi khaati par kabhi kabhi aap jaise logon ki dua se mel khaa bhi leti hai. Waise aapne phone karne ki wajah nahi batayi."_

 _Voice: (in stern tone) "Pehle apne dost se kaho ke phone trace karna band karde, warna tere jigar ka tukda, jo is waqt tere ek saathidaar ke ghar pe reh raha hai, tukdo me bat jayega."_

 _Daya immediately cut the line. Abhijeet was shocked, but composed his tone._

 _Abhijeet: (trying to show strong and smirking) "Bore nahi ho jate aaplog? Hume har baar dhamki dete ho, use puri karne ki koshish bhi karte ho aur phir haar jate ho. Kitni ubaau zindagi hai, yaar aaplogon ki."_

 _Voice: (in the same smirking tone) "Abhijeet Sahab…. Aadat nahi gayi na aapki taane maarne ki?"_

 _Abhijeet: "Kya kare? Aadat hai…. marne ke baad hi jayegi."_

 _Voice: "To kya kehte ho? Maar dalu?"_

 _Daya got extremely tensed. He immediately got up and started looking around._

 _Voice: "Hahaha…. Are Abhijeet Sahab, apne dost – cum – bhai se keh dijiye ki itna pareshaan na ho. Hum abhi aapko nahi maarenge. Are aapko maar diya to humara kaam kaun karega?"_

 _Daya: (finally bursting out) "Aye, apni jabaan sambhal ke baat kar, samjha? Tu jaanta bhi hai, tu kisse baat kar raha hai?"_

 _Voice: (angrily) "Jabaan to tu sambhal apni, Daya. Abhijeet Sahab, samjha dijiye apne dost ko, warna agle ek ghante me apki Tanu ka sir, apke darwaze ka showpiece ban jayega. Waise bhi woh humari nazaron ke saamne hai, har pal. Agar use zinda dekhne ki khwaaish ho, toh agli baar jab phone karu tab jo bhi bolu woh karne ke liye taiyaar rehna."_

 _And the phone got cut leaving them stunned._

 _Flashback Ends_

Daya: "Pata nahi, kaun tha. Par jo bhi tha, humari Tanu ki jaan ki dhamki de raha tha. (angrily) Jaise ki woh use kuch bhi kar dega aur hum chup – chap use karne denge. (seeing Abhijeet in deep thought) Kya hua? Tum kaha kho gaye?"

Abhijeet: "Daya, yeh jo bhi koi hai, hume bohot karib se jaanta hai. Warna us hadse ke baad to kabhi hum dono ka jikar hua hi nahi tha. Bureau ke logon ke alawa jyada log jaante bhi nahi hai ki woh Rajat ke saath reh rahi hai. Ya phir woh hum par kafi samay se nazar rakh raha hai. Yeh jo bhi hai, use yeh baat pata hai ki bhale hi mere aur Tanu ke bich me kitni hi anban ho, woh aaj bhi mere liye sabse jyada keemati hai aur mai uske liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu."

Daya: "Isiliye tumne Tanu ko ghar aane ke liye puchha na?"

Abhijeet kept mum at that. Though it was a reason, he was now desperately missing his princess, his angel. And her increasing closeness with Rajat was really irritating him. Only he knew how much he controlled himself during the work hours from bursting out on Rajat. Daya was enjoying Abhijeet's facial expressions. He could easily make out what Abhijeet was thinking. Seeing him smiling, Abhijeet composed himself and tried changing the topic.

Abhijeet: "Waise… tumhe kya lagta hai? Andar kya baate chal rahi hongi ACP sir aur Tanu ke bich me? Kya baat karni thi Tanu ko unse?"

Daya: "Shayad leave ka puchhna hoga. Tanu ne ACP sir se kaha tha ki use do-teen mahine ki leave dilwa de."

Abhijeet: "Haan, par us baare toh woh dono yaha bhi baat kar sakte the, na? Cabin me jaane ki kya jarurat thi?"

Daya: (shrugging his shoulders) "Kya pata, waise bhi Dada – poti ke bich me kya baate hoti hai, yeh aaj tak kabhi hume bhala samajh me aaya hai?"

Abhijeet smiled at it. Being the first child, she had always been ACP sir's heart – throb. He had always considered Abhijeet and Daya more than his sons, and loved them even more than Nakul. So the privilege of being the grandfather to Abhijeet's first daughter was just so fascinating for him. Both, Tanu and ACP sir, whenever they met, used to have extremely long chats on God knows what topics. Everyone used to just marvel at that relation. Even after Minu's birth, everyone used to become busy in taking her care when she was around. But he was the only one who stayed with Tanishka. So it was him only, who made Tanishka gulp down her anger and helped her relieve her hurt. Also after that harsh incident, though he would always play and hang around with Minu and Dhruv, but his mind and heart would be in the sweet memories of his elder grand-daughter. Abhijeet thanked God for bringing this relation into his daughter's life and made himself busy in his work.

ACP: "Waise tumne apne ghar jaane ka decision liya hai, toh… kya tumne… Abhijeet ko maaf kar diya?"

Tanishka sighed deeply and thought to open her heart in front of him. After all, he had always been the only person who had listened to her yelling and cribbing whenever she had a row with her papa.

Tanishka: "Pata nahi. Kabhi lagta hai ki papa ne woh sab jaanbujhke nahi kiya hai. Anjaane me ho gayi galti unse. Maaf kar dena chahiye. Aur kabhi lagta hai ki bhale hi galti anjaane me hui ho, galti galti hoti hai. Aap bade bhi hum baccho ko anjaane me hui galtiyon ke liye daante – dapatte ho, na. Aapko bhi toh pata hota hai ki woh galti anjaane me hui hai, phir bhi. Toh phir mai kyu maaf karu? Yehi soch-sochkar sir chakaraane lagta hai."

ACP: "Sahi keh rahi ho tum. Par agar dono hi ad gaye toh yeh galatfehmi ki gath chhutegi kaise? Kisina kisi ko toh pehel karni hi hogi, na?"

Tanishka: "Har baar mai hi kyu, Dadu? (harshly rubbing the tears that were threatening to fall) Kya kabhi woh pehel nahi kar sakte? Pehle bhi jab bhi woh mujhe daatte the, toh aap mujhse hi kehte the shaant hone ko, unse maafi maangne ko jabki meri koi galti hi nahi hoti thi. Haan jaanti hu ki maafi maangne se koi chhota bada nahi ho jaata, par phir bhi….. Is baar mai nahi jaungi baat karne. Unhe meri yaad aati ho, to aayenge mere paas. Warna reh lenge yeh sochkar ki…. unki ek hi beti hai."

ACP: "Tanu…. Aisa nahi kehte bacche…. Khair, toh phir tum itni aasani se maan kyu gayi uske saath ghar jaane ke liye?"

Tanishka: "Unpar nazar rakhne ke liye. Unka kuch bharosa nahi hai. Waise bhi khudko Superman – Ironman ke judwa bhai samajhte hai. Agar unlogon ne kisi tarah se unse contact karke dhamki-wamki de di, aur yeh hume bachane ke liye mahapurush banne nikal pade, toh? Isliye. Waise bhi mai yaha unse hi baat karne aayi thi, par mujhse pehle unhone hi puch liya aur maine haa bhar di."

ACP: "Waah bhai! Kya baat hai! Matlab, gussa bhi karna hai aur saath me fikar me tadapna bhi hai. Waah!"

Tanishka didn't reply. Personal grudges were there. But that didn't mean she would leave him to die. He was her father, whatsoever may happen. Though the bitter memories were there, but she couldn't deny that she had spent some good time with him. And that good time was the only thing that gave her hope that someday, he might become her dear, old papa. She came out of her thoughts feeling a hand on her head and saw ACP sir standing. She immediately hugged him to sooth herself. He too just silently kept patting her back. After a few moments, she separated herself and murmured a small 'Thankyou'. ACP sir smiled painfully.

ACP: "Tum sach me bohot badal gayi ho, bacche. Mai apni us Tanu ko bohot miss kar raha hu, jo apne haq humse lene me kabhi hichkichati nahi thi. Balki woh haq kab hum use de dete the aur kab woh humse le leti thi, hume khud bhi pata nahi chalta tha."

Tanishka got up and went near the door. She opened it and before leaving –

Tanishka: "Us waqt jab mai woh haq le rahi thi, tab mujhe yeh nahi pata tha ki kisi din mujhse mere sabse keemati haq hi chhin liye jayenge. Aur jabse woh chhin gaye hai, tabse apne baki haqon par bhi haq jatane se dar lagta hai."

Saying this, she left the bureau and the building. Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain. The door being open, everyone had heard those words, that hurt. But none of them had words to soothe it. The day passed in a blur and the evening dawned. Shreya had immediately informed Tarika about Tanishka's home – coming due to which Tarika's happiness knew no bounds. Both the ladies had left early to make some preparations to welcome her as she was returning after a really long time. Daya too left to pick up Tanishka. However, Abhijeet left at the normal timings. Daya reached Rajat's house to find both of them standing at the door with Tanishka's bags.

Daya: "Lao, mai bags gaadi me rakh deta hu."

Tanishka: "Nahi chachu, rehne dijiye. Mai rakh dungi."

Saying this, she picked the bags and kept them in the car one by one. Daya just kept looking at her silently. After keeping the bags, Tanishka came towards Rajat to take his leave.

Rajat: "Apna dhyaan rakhna. Aur ho sake toh please, apne gusse pe control rakhna. Please, yeh request hai."

Tanishka: (murmuring) "Har koi mujhe hi gusse par control rakhne ko kyu kehta hai? Jinse virasat me mila hai, unse toh kuch nahi kaha jaata. hmpf…."

Both Daya and Rajat heard that murmur and chuckled looking at each other. Tanishka, seeing them chuckling, got more angry and went to sit in the car.

Rajat: "Are Tanishka, suno toh (but got the loud bang of car door as reply) Sorry sir, lagta hai raaste bhar aapko yeh gussa jhelna hoga ab."

Daya: "Are Rajat, sorry mat kaho. Waise bhi Abhijeet ke wajah se aadat pad gayi hai ab mujhe. Kai saalon ka experience hai ab toh."

Both of them laughed at it. Daya bid good-bye to Rajat and took his seat behind the steering and drove away. The route was somewhat around 30 minutes long. However, in very short time, both of them noticed a thing and that was…. A white coloured innova was following them from the market place outside Rajat's colony.

Tanishka's POV: _Yeh car pichle kafi time se humara pichha kar rahi hai. Lagta hai ki yeh wohi log hai woh papa se dushmani nikalna chahte hai. Par phir yeh log humara pichha kyu kar rahe hai?... Oh no! Kahi mera shak sahi toh nahi? Agar sahi hua toh phir papa par aur bhi kadi nazar rakhni hogi. Pata nahi, chachu ne ab tak notice kiya hai ya nahi."_

Daya's POV: _Matlab woh aadmi hawa me dhamki nahi de raha tha. Woh log waakayi me Tanu par har pal nazar rakhe huye hai. Kahi inlogon ne attack kar diya toh? Ab kya karu?... Haa, yeh thik rahega. Waise bhi agar Tanu ne notice kar liya aur sawaal puch liya toh problem ho jayegi. Kyuki sach to mai use batane se raha aur jhooth bola toh jarur pakda jaunga. Yahi sahi hai. Yahi karta hu._

The car jerked a bit and came to a halt. Tanishka smiled under her teeth as she got that Daya had noticed the car. Daya excused himself saying that he wanted to check the car, got out and opened the bonnet. Hidden behind the bonnet now, Tanishka took out her phone immediately and jotted down the innova number in the memo from the passing car as it slowed down a bit near them. Daya kept looking at the car with his gun at stand-by in his hand, whilst trying to show himself busy in checking the car. As the car passed by and went ahead, Daya closed the bonnet and sat back in the car. Till then, Tanishka had messaged the no. to both ACP sir and Rajat and briefed them about the incident. She had also told them to meet her next day at her house. The journey started back and Tanishka now thought to investigate her doubts.

Tanishka: "Chachu…. woh white innova humara pichha kar rahi thi, na?"

Daya had to tighten his grip on the steering to overcome the shock and at the same time hid it from Tanishka. So she had noticed it. He thought to tell her a half truth as a complete lie would get easily caught.

Daya: "Haan."

Tanishka: "Kyu? Matlab… aapko toh pata hoga na?"

Daya: "Pata nahi. Dekhte hai, no. le liya hai maine. Ghar jaate hi pata karlunga. Par tum mamma, chhoti maa aur khaas karke, apne papa ko mat batana. Bina wajah pareshaan ho jayenge. Yeh baat sirf hum dono ke bich me rahegi."

Tanishka nodded assuringly and the silence took its place once again in that car.

 **There you go. Please Read and Review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back with another update. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Tanishka is returning back to her home after many years with Daya.

Tarika was impatiently waiting for Tanishka and Daya, moving to and fro in the lawn and constantly checking the watch at every minute. Shreya was just enjoying her restlessness standing at the doorstep.

Shreya: (giggling at Tarika) "Itni shiddat se kabhi tumne bhai ka bhi intezaar nahi kiya hai, Tarika. Waise khud Tanu ko ghar bulaakar woh kaha reh gaye aaj?"

Tarika: "Shreya…. ab hum sab nikal aaye toh bureau me kisika toh rehna jaruri hai na. Isiliye woh ruk gaya tha. Thodi der pehle phone aaya tha ke woh nikal chuka hai. Bas aata hi hoga. Par yeh Daya aur Tanu kaha reh gaye? Ab tak to aa jana chahiye tha unhe."

Shreya: "Aa jayenge, Taru…. (after sometime) Lo khatam hua tumhare intezaar. Aa gaye dono. (laughingly) Aur saath me bhai bhi aa gaye."

Both Abhijeet's car and Daya's quallis reached the main gate at the same time. Daya signalled Abhijeet to move in first. Abhijeet nodded and went in followed by Daya. All three of them got out of the car. Tanishka went to take her bags, but at the same time two hands came and took it from her hands. She looked to find her papa there. She didn't say anything and just went to meet her mother, who just took her in her arms and gave a bone – crushing hug. Tanishka too hugged back. After her, she met Shreya. All of them went inside.

Tarika: "Tanu, bachhe jaldi se fresh ho jao. Maine tumhare liye tumhare favourite pyaaj aur aloo ke pakode banaye hai."

Tanishka: (murmuring) "Chalo yaha kisiko toh meri pasand yaad hai."

But it was heard by Abhijeet and Daya. Abhijeet was going to say something in anger, but Daya stopped him and took him to his room. Tanishka went inside her room. It was still the same. Light blue walls, Persian blue cupboards and royal blue bed sheet and pillow covers. The big Teddy which was her first birthday gift from her papa was settled at the top-right corner of the bed. She smiled and went on to hug it. She remembered with moist eyes how her Papa used to tuck her and her teddy to sleep each night before Minu was born. All the memories that she had with her papa in that room started passing one by one in her mind. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes to find Shreya sitting beside her.

Shreya: "Maine disturb toh nahi kiya na? (Tanishka cleared her eyes and kept hugging her Teddy keeping mum) I hope room waisa hi hai jaisa tum chhod kar gayi thi. Hai na?"

Tanishka nodded. Shreya kept caressing her hair. Suddenly she noticed Tanishka's dressing. It was nothing but a simple grey shirt, half sleeves and jeans.

Shreya: (softly) "Yeh kya kapde pehne hai tumne? Yaad hai bachpan me kitni uchal – kud karte huye aati thi mere paas kehte huye ki Chhoti maa, dress – up karvao na. Kitna pasand tha tumhe tayyar hona, nayi fashion try karna. Ab kya ho gaya Rani?"

Tanishka: "Ab man nahi karta, chhoti maa."

Saying this, she kept the Teddy and went to freshen up. Shreya sat there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Daya.

Shreya: "Dekhiye na, Daya, kitni badal gayi hai bacchi humari. (tearily) Pata nahi kiski nazar lag gayi hai humare parivaar ko. Kis kadar bikhar gaya hai sab."

She hugged Daya. He kept patting her back with moist eyes. After a while, she calmed down and both went out of the room. Tanishka came out of the washroom to find the room empty, so she too came out of the room to find everyone sitting in the hall, with a plate of pakodas in their hands. She went and sat on the ground near Shreya's legs as she used to sit in her childhood. Abhijeet and Tarika sighed and started having their pakodas.

Tanishka: "Chhoti maa, ghar itna shaant kyu hai?"

Shreya: "Woh Minu aur Dhruv mummy – papa ke yaha gaye hai, Ahmedabad. Chhuttiyaan manane."

Tanishka nodded and got busy with her food. Shreya again striked a conversation with Tanishka by asking her about her life in those nine years. Daya and Tarika too slowly joined them. Tanishka was answering them in one or two words with a light smile. Abhijeet emptied his plate and went into the room. Everyone fell silent at that.

Daya: "Mera bhi ho gaya hai. Mai bhi chalta hu. Mujhe Abhijeet ke saath baithke files complete karni hai."

Shreya and Tarika nodded and he left.

Shreya: "Tarika, aaj dinner me kya banaye?"

Tarika: "Kuch aisa banate hai jo meri guriya ko pasand ho."

Tanishka: "Aaplog mujhe mehmaan ki tarah kyu treat kar rahe hai? Special khaana mehmaano ke liye banaya jata hai. Mai koi mehmaan nahi hu. Kuch special banane ki jarurat nahi hai. Sabji – roti hi bana dijiye. Varna ek kaam karte hai. Aaplog roti, dal aur chawal ka dekh lijiye. Sabji mai bana deti hu."

Tarika: (amused) "Tumhe khaana banana aata hai?"

Tanishka: "Haa."

All three of them went to the kitchen. Tanishka unknowingly removed _bhindi_ from the fridge. Shreya was going to say something, but Tarika stopped her.

Tarika: "Kya kar rahi hai? Chup baith na."

Shreya: "Par Tarika, abhi parso hi toh khaayi thi bhindi."

Tarika: "Haa, par aaj ki bhindi ka swaad hi kuch aur hoga. Aakhir Abhijeet ki ladli jo bana rahi hai. Aaj pehli beti apni pita ki favorite dish bana rahi hai."

Shreya and Tarika smiled looking at each other and left to make the remaining dinner. Meanwhile, Daya came into the room to find Abhijeet standing in the balcony lost in his thoughts. He went and kept a hand on his shoulder.

Daya: "Kaha kho gaye, boss? Are, ab toh khush ho jaao. Tumhari beti apne ghar wapas aa gayi hai."

Abhijeet: "Ghar waapas aayi hai. Meri zindagi me nahi."

Daya: (softly) "Zindagi me bhi waapas aa jayegi, yaar. Tension mat lo. Khair….. (in low and cautious voice) aaj woh log humara pichha kar rahe the."

Abhijeet: (jerking and looking at Daya with wide eyes) "Kya? Aur tum yeh baat mujhe ab bata rahe ho? Kuch kiya toh nahi na unlogon ne tum dono ko?"

Daya: "Nahi, kuch kiya nahi. Bas nazar rakh rahe the. Tum sahi keh rahe the. Woh log humpar kafi time se nazar rakhe huye hai. Humari ek-ek harkat par unki nazar hai. Maine gaadi ka no. RTO office bhej diya hai. Dekhte hai."

Abhijeet: "Mujhe nahi lagta uska fayda hoga. Woh log bohot shaatir hai. Jarur no. plate nakli hogi. (in low tone) Tanu ne kuch notice toh nahi kiya na?"

Daya: (smilingly) "Tumhari beti hai, yaar. Notice kaise nahi karegi? Kiya tha par maine use puri baat nahi batayi hai. Jhoot bolta toh pakda jaata isliye keh diya ki woh car pichha toh humara hi kar rahi thi, par kyu yeh nahi pata."

Abhijeet: (in tensed tone) "Yaar, use kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye. Varna pata nahi phirse sab apne sir le legi."

Daya: "Haa, haa thik hai. Dekho toh, kaise fikar ho rahi hai ab. Lekin baat karne ko kaho toh janaab ki nani mare jaati ho jaise. Chalo ab, files ka dher jo leke aaye ho use complete karna hai."

Abhijeet smilingly followed him. Both completed the files and looked at the watch to find it showing the dinner time. Both came out of the room to find Tanishka setting the table while Tarika and Shreya bringing the food items. Daya and Abhijeet sat at the dining table. Even Tarika, Tanishka and Shreya sat down. Daya immediately opened the container of vegetables.

Daya: "Kya yaar, Shreya? Mana tumhare bhai ko bhindi pasand hai, par iska matlab yeh toh nahi hai na ki tum roz – roz bhindi banaogi."

Abhijeet and Tarika giggled but Tanishka seemed confused at that comment.

Tanishka: "Roz – roz matlab?"

Daya: "Are abhi parso hi khaayi thi humne bhindi."

Shreya: (irritatedly) "Kya Daya, aap bhi? Bani hai toh khaa lo na ab. Kya pata, aaj kuch taste alag lag jaye."

Tarika kicked Shreya hard and glared at her. Shreya got what she wanted to say and immediately downed her head. Abhijeet, Daya and Tanishka were still confused. Suddenly Tanishka realized something. It was her home. It was her kitchen where she had for the first time ever cooked something. AND THAT SOMETHING WAS NONE OTHER THAN HER FATHER'S FAVOURITE DISH. Her hands started sweating. She immediately put some sabji in her mouth to check whether everything was perfect or not. It was, according to her. She slowly started having her food while stealing glances at her father. Tarika and Shreya noticed it and giggled. Daya and Abhijeet looked at them and then at each other.

Daya: "Tum dono has kyu rahe ho?"

Tarika: "Kuch nahi. Bas aise hi."

Abhijeet: "Waise aaj sabji kisne banayi hai? Taste kuch alag lag raha hai."

Tanishka gasped.

Tarika: "Kyu? Kya hua? Achhi nahi bani?"

Abhijeet: "Are nahi, nahi. Bohot achhi bani hai. Sach kahu toh…. maa ki yaad aa gayi, actually. Meri yaadash khone ke pehle ka toh yaad nahi, par uske baad kai baar maa yeh sabji banati thi. Bilkul aisa hi taste hota tha uska."

Abhijeet cleared the tears off his eyes. Daya kept a hand on his shoulder, while Tanishka too rubbed off her eyes without anyone's notice. Tarika and Shreya shared a hi-fi.

Daya: (irritated now) "Are, kya chal kya raha hai tum dono ka kabse? Aur waise yeh taste achanak kaise badal gaya? Bahar se mangwayi hai kya?"

Shreya: "Daya… aapko yaad na ho toh yaad dila du is waqt is ghar me do nahi teen ladies hai."

Daya: "Toh? Usme kaunsi badi baat hai?"

Tarika: (looking at Abhijeet and adding softly) "Abhijeet, aaj TUMHARI FAVOURITE SABJI TUMHARI LADLI TANU NE BANAYI hai."

Tanishka suddenly looked up at Tarika and then at Abhijeet and found him looking at her with moist eyes. Both kept starring at each other for a while. A lot of said – unsaid things seemed to get conveyed. Finally after a few moments, they averted their gaze and started to have their dinner. They all finished it in silence. Abhijeet and Daya went to their rooms while the three ladies cleared the kitchen and the table. Tanishka after helping her mamma and chhoti maa, went to her room. She was standing near the window and was looking out when felt someone's presence in the room. She turned around to find her papa standing there as if looking for words to talk.

Abhijeet: "Woh… woh sabji….. kafi…. achhi….. achhi bani thi."

Tanishka: "Thankyou."

Again there was a silence.

Abhijeet: "Haa… woh bas… yahi…. yahi kehne aaya tha. Good…. good night."

Tanishka: "Good night."

Abhijeet left the room. Tanishka lied down on her bed with one hand on her eyes. But sleep seemed quite far away from her. As well as from Abhijeet.

The morning dawned. Tanishka came out of her room to find Tarika and Shreya preparing their lunch and Abhijeet reading the newspaper. She smiled as she got that Daya was still sleeping his sound sleep. She went towards her mothers.

Tanishka: "Kuch help kardu?"

Shreya: "Are, tum itni jaldi uth gayi?"

Tanishka: "Haa, woh academy ke wajah se aadat pad gayi hai, jaldi uthne ki."

Tarika: "Abhi toh sab kuch ho gaya hai. Bas breakfast baki hai. Tum banaogi?"

Tanishka was going to say yes, but suddenly remembered the last night and nodded her head in no. Tarika and Shreya giggled.

Shreya: "Rehne do. Hum bana lenge. Tum baitho."

Tanishka went and sat on the sofa and looked at her father. He was completely engrossed in his newspaper. She thought of wishing him good morning but later decided against it. She picked up a magazine and started reading it. Suddenly the door clicked open and Daya came out in the still sleepy mode. He sat beside Abhijeet and put his head in Abhijeet's lap and closed his eyes. Abhijeet was startled at that. Tarika and Shreya started laughing loudly. Tanishka too giggled at Daya's act.

Shreya: (controlling her laughter) "Daya…. Jarasi sharam kariye. Beti satra saal ki ho gayi hai. Aapko khudko aath saal ka beta hai. Phir bhi?"

Daya: (in sleepy and irritated tone) "Are toh kya hua? Tanu mere behaviour ke bare me tumse jyada jaanti hai. Waise bhi Minu aur Dhruv nahi hai isliye yeh nakhre karne ko mil rahe hai. Woh log hote toh yeh sab thodi karne ko milta?"

Tanishka: "Haa, na. Minu ke hote huye Papa ko kisi aur ke liye fursat hi kaha hoti hai."

She got engrossed in her magazine. Everyone fell silent at that comment. Abhijeet angrily got up, slammed the paper on the table and left for his room to freshen up.

Tarika: "Tanu… bachhe, kya jarurat thi yeh sab kuch bolne ki, haan? Dekha na kaise papa ka mood kharaab ho gaya ab."

Tanishka kept looking at her mother for a while.

Tanishka: (keeping the magazine and getting up) "Sorry. Aahinda dhyaan rakhungi ki (stressing) meri wajah se kisika mood kharaab na ho."

She went to her room. Everyone else returned to their work. All freshened up, and had their breakfast. As soon as their breakfast finished, Abhijeet and Daya went to get ready while Tarika and Shreya who were already ready went to pack their tiffins. Abhijeet came out of his room first.

Abhijeet: "Tanishka, ready ho jao. Tum bhi humare saath bureau chal rahi ho."

Tanishka: "Kyu? Mai waha chal ke kya karungi?"

Abhijeet: "Toh kya tum ghar me akele rahogi?"

Tanishka: "Haa. Rajat sir toh mujhe ghar me akele hi rehne dete the."

Abhijeet: "Par mai tumhara (stressing) Rajat sir nahi hu na. Toh ab bina sawaal kiye ready ho jao. Jao ab."

Anger could be clearly heard in his voice. He hated even the mention of his name. Daya who had just came out of his room, heard the conversation. He shook his head and immediately took Abhijeet out of the house holding his hand. Tanishka too sighed and went to get ready. Here outside –

Daya: "Kya chal raha hai tumhara, haan? Kyu baat – baat par use daantne lag jaate ho use? Aisa bhi kya keh diya tha ab usne?"

Abhijeet: (angrily) "Rajat ka naam lene ki kya jarurat thi use? Kyu baat – baat pe mere saamne woh Rajat ka example rakhti hai? Mai uska baap hu ya Rajat?"

Daya: "Abhi… tum hi uske baap ho. Aur yeh baat woh bhi ache se jaanti hai. Woh koi example nahi rakhti hai tumhare saamne. Usne bas ek baat kahi. Ab use kya pata ki uske pita uske chhote papa ke naam se nafrat hai."

Abhijeet: "Daya please. Kamse kam tum toh use mere saamne chhote papa kehke mat bulaao. Gussa aata hai mujhe."

Daya: "Boss, woh bacchi sahara dhund rahi hai. Pyaar ki bhukhi hai woh. Ab agar uski woh bhukh tum nahi mitaoge, toh woh kahi na kahi toh jayegi na us bhukh ko mitane. Toh kyu gussa kar rahe ho tum? Ulta tumhe to khush hona chahiye ki chalo koi toh hai jo tumhari bacchi ko samajhta hai. Agar kabhi kisi mod par tum uska saath na de paao, toh koi aur toh hoga uska saath dena, use raasta dikhane. Yeh kyu nahi sochte tum?"

This left Abhijeet in deep thoughts. Though it was not something which he hadn't thought, but the possessiveness for his daughter was overpowering his rational thought process. And suddenly he realized something. This possessiveness which he was feeling now seeing Rajat and Tanu's closeness was the same which Tanishka had felt and was feeling still seeing Abhijeet and Minu's closeness. There was not even an inch's difference. How could he just think that she was jealous of her sister? It was just her protectiveness for the most precious relation of her life. Of their life. He looked up hearing voices. Tarika and Shreya were coming towards them, talking followed by Tanishka. They arrived and all sat in the car and left for the bureau.

 **There you go. Next chapter will have a new entry. So stay tuned to know who's it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this update. Please read and review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

 **A/N: Hey there, guys! Here's your update with the new entry. Hope you all like it. Enjoy reading**

Recap: Tanishka has returned back to her home and the following day Abhijeet and Daya with others leave for the bureau.

Rajat was leaving for the bureau when he reached ACP sir's message telling him to meet him in the bureau cafeteria. He reached the bureau and immediately went to the cafeteria to find Tanishka and ACP sir already waiting for him.

ACP: "Aao, Rajat. Baitho."

Rajat: "Are Tanu, tumne toh hume ghar par milne bulaya tha, na? Phir tum yaha kaise?"

Taniska: (in tensed tone) "Papa lekar aaye hai. Woh mujhe ghar par akela nahi chhodna chahte the."

Rajat: (smilingly) "Haa, toh, obvious si baat hai. Papa hai woh tumhare, care toh karenge hi na."

Tanishka: (not paying attention to the last line) "Sir, us gaadi ke bare me kuch pata chala?"

ACP: "Nahi. Aisi koi gaadi registered nahi hai. Shayad no. plate nakli hogi."

Tanishka: "Waise shak toh mujhe tha hi is baat ka, kyuki wohi gaadi aaj bhi humara pichha kar rahi thi. Waise… maine Daya chachu se baat nikalwane ki koshish ki thodisi."

Rajat: "Toh? Kuch haath laga?"

Tanishka: "Nahi. Par woh mujhse kuch chhipa rahe the. Itna toh mai samajh gayi hu. Aur woh jo kuch bhi hai, issi sab se juda hua hai. Jarur Papa ko koi dhamki de raha hai."

ACP: "Haa, mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Aur yeh janaab Daya ke alawa toh kisiko batayenge nahi. Maine kal hi tumhare message ke baad Abhijeet ke call records nikalwaye the. Par unse bhi kuch khaas haath nahi laga."

Rajat: "Sir, waise mujhe bhi kuch pata chal Abhijeet sir ke previous cases se."

ACP: "Kya pata chala? Koi criminal mila?"

Rajat: "Haa sir, gang mila hai. Woh gang bhi drugs and organ trafficking karta tha. Bohot saal pehle sir ne use pakda tha. Tanu toh tab shayad paida bhi nahi huyi thi. Par us gang ka leader Virat Singh bhaagne me kaamyaab ho gaya tha. Tab se ab tak uska kuch pata nahi chala hai ki woh kaha gaya."

ACP: "Kahi yeh Virat Singh wapas toh nahi aa gaya hai badla lene?"

Tanishka: "Dadu, agar yeh purana mujrim hai, toh is baar woh apne kadam bohot hi phuk-phuk kar rakhega. Kyuki use Papa ki working technique ka andaza toh hoga hi. Isliye use unke weak points ki bhi achhi jaankari hogi. Aur unke ja – "

She stopped talking in the middle. ACP sir and Rajat got confused and turned to find Abhijeet standing there at the entrance. All three got up.

ACP: "Are Abhijeet, tum…. tum achanak yaha?"

Abhijeet: (in confused tone) "Haa, woh… woh DIG sir aaye hai bureau me aur unke saath koi ARYAN RAJ (here's the new entry, guys) aaye hai. Woh aapse aur (looking at Tanishka) Tanu se milna chahte hai."

ACP: (happily) "Aryan Raj… Itne saalon baad… Chalo, chalo mujhe milna hai usse. Pata nahi kitne saal pehle mulaqat hui thi. Ab jaake mil raha hai woh."

All four of them moved towards the bureau. DIG sir was waiting for them with another man who seemed to be in his late 60's. But even at this age, he had maintained himself quite well. He still had looks to die for (just like our dearest ACP sir, hehehe). Also there was another officer standing with him. As soon as ACP sir entered, both of them shared a warm hug.

ACP: "Kaise ho, Aryan? Remand home ki naukri milne ke baad se toh mulaqat hi nahi huyi hai humari."

Aryan: "Bas thik hu, dost. Aur waise is baat me galti meri nahi tumhari hai. ACP ki post mil gayi tabse aap toh bade sahab hi ban gaye hai. Appointment leni padti hai aapse milne ke liye. Hahahaha….."

Tanishka was having a tough time hiding her shock and confusion. She had expected something different at their meet but here the picture was way too different. Though she managed herself well.

Aryan: (forwarding his hand) "Hello, Miss Tanishka."

Tanishka: (shaking hands with him) "Good morning, Sir. Good to see you after such a long time."

Aryan: (slyly smiling) "Yeah, that's true."

There was something uncanny in that smile. Tanishka felt shivers running down her spine seeing it. Though she maintained her tough posture and professional look.

ACP: "Are, Aryan, tum humari Tanu ko kaise jaante ho?"

Aryan: "Tanishka ke baare me toh pure HQ me baatein ho rahi hai. Par meri aur Tanishka ki jaan-pehchaan thodi purani hai. Jis remand home me mai posted tha, usi ke Child Care and Rehabilitation Centre me Tanu thi."

A dark shade passed over everyone's face. No one wanted to remember that painful era of their lives.

Aryan: "I…. I am sorry. Mai aaplogon ko woh sab yaad nahi dilaana chahta tha. Bohot dard hota hoga na woh sab yaad karke?"

No one replied at that question. Tanishka was just observing him. There was something in him that just didn't fit in. But what? She was just not able to guess. DIG sir, seeing the atmosphere changing, interfered immediately.

DIG: "Agar aaplog mil liye ho, toh hum log kaam ki baat karle?"

ACP: (composing himself and in complete professional tone) "Haa, Sir. Batayiye, kaise aana hua?"

DIG: "Pradyuman, Tanishka jis mission par gayi thi, usme jis gang ko inlogon ne pakda tha, uska leader bhaag gaya tha. Par woh pakda gaya hai ab. Aur uske through ek bohot hi shocking baat samne aayi hai. Aryan Raj, jo ki ab humare HQ ke panel member hai, unke is honhaar officer ne hi use pakda aur yeh baat humare saamne layi hai. Aur woh baat yeh hai ki yeh jo gang pakda gaya hai woh darasal ek bade gang ka hissa hai. Toh ab hume is gang ko jad se ukhaadna hoga. Warna najaane kitne maasoom log iske shikaar ban jayenge. Aur is case ko khud Aryan Raj ji hi handle karne wale hai aur unhone kaha hai ki woh CID Mumbai ki team ke saath milkar yeh karna chahenge kyuki yeh pure India ki sabse best team hai. Toh… over to you, Mr. Aryan. Mai ab chalta hu. Mujhe kuch jaruri kaam hai."

Saying this, DIG sir left. ACP sir happily congratulated Aryan Raj for his promotion. Meanwhile, Tanishka seemed to be in some other thoughts.

Tanishka's POV: " _Yeh chal kya raha hai? Itni aasani se woh gang ka leader inki pakad me aa gaya? Waah…. Woh bhi is officer ke haath? Shakal se toh lagta hai ki ise kanoon ka 'K' bhi nahi aata hoga. Khair, yeh toh dusri baat huyi. Pehli baat, yeh Aryan Sir Dadu se itni coolly kaise baat kar sakte hai? Jarur kuch na kuch gadbad hai. Dadu bhi shayad sach nahi jaante. Warna sab itna achha achha nahi hota."_

"TANISHKA…"

Tanishka jerked out of her thoughts and looked. Everyone was giving her a confused stare.

Aryan: "Kaha khoyi huyi ho? Kabse bula raha tha mai tumhe."

Tanishka: "Nahi…. woh bas mai yeh soch rahi thi ki mai 4 din waha us gang ke saath thi. Phir bhi mujhe (meaningfully looking at Rajat) is baat ki bhanak tak nahi lagi."

Aryan: "Hota hai, Tanishka, hota hai. (looking at ACP sir and Abhijeet) Kai baar cheeze humare saamne hote huye bhi hume dikhayi nahi deti. Khair…. Mai yeh keh raha tha ki Tanishka, tum unlogon ke saath rahi ho. Toh tumhe unke baare me achhi jaankari hogi ki woh log kaise kaam karte hai, apne adde kaise decide karte hai wagera, wagera. Toh mai chahta hu ki tum bhi humari madat karo us gang ko pakadne me. I hope Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko is baat se koi problem nahi hogi, isn't it?"

Abhijeet: "Nahi Sir, bilkul nahi. I don't have any problem."

Aryan: "Good. Ab dusri important baat. Is case par ka kaam hum kalse shuru karenge. So aaj aap sab apni previous cases ki jo bhi files, data update karna chahte hai, kar le. Aaj se sheher ke baki cases Special Bureau ke officers handle karenge. Aap sab sirf aur sirf is case par dhyaan denge. Hume jald se jald in logon ko apni pakad me lana hai. Alright, team?"

All: "Yes Sir."

Aryan: "Good. Mujhe yahi josh dekhna tha. Pradyuman, tumhari team wakayi me kamaal ki hai. (murmuring to himself) Isiliye ise barbaad karne me aur bhi mazaa ayega."

ACP: (proudly) "Jaanta hu, Aryan. Aur is baat ka vishwaas bhi dilata hu ki jo bharosa tumne in par dikhaya hai, use yeh log kabhi tutne nahi denge."

Aryan: "Ab tumne kaha hai, toh mera toh tension hi mit gaya hai. Chalo abhi mai chalta hu. Kal milte subah. Bye."

ACP: "Haa jarur. Bye."

Saying this, Aryan left. Everyone was going to return to their works, when stopped listening Tanishka's voice.

Tanishka: "Dadu, ek baat puchhu?"

ACP: (smilingly looking at her) "Bhala tumhe kabse permission lagne lag gayi mujhse kuch puchhne ke liye?"

Tanishka: "Aap Aryan Sir ko kabse jaante hai?"

ACP: "Bohot saalon se. Pehle hum ek saath hi kaam karte the. Par tum kyu puchh rahi ho?"

Tanishka: (making her tone as curious as possible) "Nahi, woh bas aise hi. Aap batayiye na…. Kya aap unke parivaar ko bhi jaante hai?"

ACP: (confusedly) "Nahi. Aryan ko personal aur professional life mix karna pasand nahi tha. Isliye usne kabhi bhi apne kisi bhi colleague ko apne parivaar se nahi milaya. Mai uska khaas dost tha, phir bhi mujhe bhi nahi milvaya. Par tumhe yeh sab kyu jaana hai? Baat kya hai?"

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Koi baat nahi hai, Dadu. Centre me thi tab woh mujhse aap ke baare me, team ke baare me bohot kuch puchhte the. Par mujhe yeh baat kabhi nahi batayi ki woh aapke dost hai. Aaj pata chala. Isliye bas aise hi puchh ne ka man kiye. Aapko bura toh nahi laga na?"

ACP: (keeping a hand on her head) "Nahi bacche. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga. Chalo sab, kaam jaldi se jaldi khatam karo. Kal se naye case me lagna hai. So no pending work should be there."

All went to their respective works, but Tanishka kept standing there looking at ACP sir.

Tanishka's POV: _"Sorry Dadu. Ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dijiyega. Par ab aapko is sab me involve karna possible nahi hai. Mujhe ab akele hi sab dekhna hoga. Yeh sab toh aur bhi ulajhta jaa raha hai. Ek saath najaane kitni zindagiya daao par lag rahi hai. Aur sabhi mere parivaar se judi huyi. Par mai kasam khaati hu ki mujhse judi ek bhi zindagi par aane wale kisi bhi khatre ko sabse pehle mera saamna karna hoga. Ek aanch tak nahi aane dungi mai kisi par bhi. Chahe mujhe iske liye apni jaan hi kyu na gavaani pad jaye. Par mai kisi ko kuch nahi hone dungi. Kuch bhi nahi."_

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry guys. I know it's a very short update. But please forgive me this time. Next update will be very long, I promise. By the way, the next update will be by Sunday probably.**

 **So till then stay tuned and don't forget to read and review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am back with the new, long and of course a dhamakedaar update. Hope you like it, guys. Thanks for reviewing the previous one. And once again sorry for that short update.**

 **Here you go, then. I won't take much of your time through my bak - bak. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Tanishka takes the entire matter into her hands and swears to save the lives of her loved ones at any cost.

The next five days were extremely busy. On the very first day when the case started, Aryan Raj had made everyone swear that they won't put their hands into any other case until and unless they had solved the given one. If any case came their way when on it, it would be immediately diverted towards the Special Bureau. Everyone had agreed to it along with ACP sir. Everyone was relentlessly working on the given case. Tanishka, at the same time, was trying to find out more about this Aryan Raj as for her, he didn't seem the real one. Abhijeet and Daya were a bit relaxed and completely focussed on the given case, as there had been no threatening call since Tanishka had been brought home. Even ACP sir and Rajat had to put their findings on hold and order their informers to collect info about the ongoing case. After five days hard work, the team had collected enough evidence and got to know about one of the hideouts of that gang. Aryan Raj gave the responsibility of conducting the raid to Abhijeet. Tanishka, ACP sir and Aryan Raj were to keep in touch with them through the bureau. Tanishka was not favour of such a decision of quick raid, but as everyone was senior to her there, she couldn't do anything. Abhijeet planned out the things completely well and informed the trio about it. The raid was planned for the night. And as the time came, Abhijeet left for the raid with his team.

Tanishka was constantly walking to and fro in the bureau. She was quite restless. ACP sir and Aryan Raj were simply looking at her, moving. Even Salunkhe sir and Tarika were present there. After some time –

ACP sir: "Tanishka… bacche, baith jao. Kabse yaha – waha ghum rahi ho. Baith jao, sab thik ho jayega. Tumhe Abhijeet par bharosa nahi hai kya?"

Tanishka: Sir, (Tanishka had requested ACP sir and the team to allow her to call them sirs and madams as she didn't want to flaunt her relations in front of Aryan Raj) Abhijeet sir par toh mujhe pura bharosa hai, par mujhe lagta hai ki humlogon ne jaldbaazi ki hai. Raid ka plan thoda ruk kar banaya hota toh jyada behter hota."

Aryan: (bored with her constant cribbing) "Tanishka, tumhe kyu lagta hai ki yeh time galat hai? Thodi der ruk jaane se aisa kaunsa pahad haath aane wala tha? Come on, now. Hum kafi time se is field me hai. Tum abhi abhi aayi ho. So hume sikhane ki jarurat nahi hai. Hume pata hai ki humlog kya kar rahe hai."

Tanishka shook her head and went back to her walking. ACP sir and Aryan sighed looking at her. After some time, ACP sir got a call from Abhijeet. But what he heard made his face turn pale. He kept the phone looking grim. Tanishka pounced on him with questions.

Tanishka: "Kya hua, haan? Kya kaha Abhijeet sir ne? Raid successful rahi?"

ACP sir: (in heavy and low tone) "Nahi, raid fail ho gayi hai. Unlogon ko humare aane ki bhanak lag gayi thi aur humara bohot dat ke saamna kiya. Abhijeet aa raha hai team ke saath. Puri baat uske aane par hi pata chalegi."

Tarika and Salunkhe sir too turned sad hearing it. Both knew that Abhijeet had taken too much pain and efforts in planning and executing the plan. Tarika was constantly praying that the failure should not affect him. But Tanishka was busy in her own thoughts. She glanced at Aryan and found him smiling at something and messaging someone, through a phone which she hadn't seen with him before. She got that something was fishy here. She had to find it out as soon as possible. But right now, she had to find out from Abhijeet that why the raid had failed. After some time, Abhijeet entered with the team. His face was completely composed but his eyes were showing anger and pain of that failure. Tanishka also noticed the side of his coat turning red but she kept mum as she knew that bringing up that topic now would only earn her an angry outburst from his side. She made a note to deal with it on reaching home.

ACP sir: "Abhijeet, kya hua tha waha pe? Unlogon ko pata kaise chala humare aane ka?"

Daya: (seeing Abhijeet not in a mood to answer) "Pata nahi, sir. Par aisa laga jaise unlogon ko humara plan ki ek – ek detail ke bare me pata tha. Hum kaha se enter karenge, kitne log honge, kaha se attack karenge, sab kuch pata unhe. Aur unki majaal to dekho. Humara plan pata hone ke bawajood woh log bhage nahi, balki humara saamna karne taiyyar baithe the. (angrily) Bohot jyada himmat badh gayi hai inlogon ki. Inhe jad se ukhade bina chain se nahi baithenge, Sir."

Aryan: "Woh toh hai, Daya. Inlogon ko dikha dena hai hume ki inlogon ne kise challenge kiya hai. Abhijeet, tension mat lo. Hota hai kabhi – kabhi. Har baar insaan jeet toh nahi sakta. (in a meaningfull tone) Kabhi na kabhi toh use haar ka saamna karna hi padta hai, taake uske pair zameen par rahe."

Abhijeet looked up at him. All others didn't like his tone but kept quiet because he was their senior. ACP sir ordered everyone to pack up for the night. Abiding it, everyone left. No one knew that the upcoming days were going to be much more harder than they were expecting them to be.

By 8 in the morning, everyone entered. All had thought to start everything afresh. But there was one thing different today. Abhijeet was very much calm and relaxed today. He seemed to be filled with a new energy and hope.

Freddy: "Sachin sir, dekhiye toh Abhijeet sir ko. Kitne shaant lag rahe hai. Warna kal ke baad toh laga tha ki do – chaar din tak toh sir gussa kar kar ke bureau sir par utha lenge."

Sachin: "Haa Freddy, baat toh tumhari sahi hai. Mujhe bhi yahi laga tha. Par yaha toh ganga ulti hi beh rahi hai."

Pankaj: "Sir, Daya sir se puchhe. Unhe jarur pata hoga ki yeh chamatkaar kaise hua."

Purvi: "Haa sir, unhi se puchhte hai. Par ACP sir aur Aryan sir ke aane se pehle. Woh log aa gaye toh kahi daantne na lag jaye ki humlog timepass kar rahe hai."

All others nodded and immediately gathered around Daya's desk. Daya, who had seen them whispering looking towards Abhijeet, easily got their reason behind confusion. He smiled to himself.

Sachin: (taking the lead) "Sir, woh… woh hum aapse… aapse puchhna chah rahe the…. ki… ki… woh…"

Daya: "Mai samajh gaya hu, Sachin, tumlogon ke man me kya chal raha hai. Abhijeet ke bare me puchhna chahte ho na tumlog? (all nodded) Puri baat toh mujhe bhi nahi pata par lagta hai… (in low voice) baap – beti me dheere – dheere sulaah ho rahi hai. Kal Abhijeet aur Tanishka kafi der tak baatein kar rahe the, shayad. Woh bhi bina jhagade. Bhagwaan kare dono jaldi hi ek ho jaye."

Freddy: (wiping his moist eyes) "Sir, mai aaj shaam ko ghar jaane se pehle mandir jaakar bhagwaan ko prasad chadhaunga. Woh jald hi aapki aur hum sab ki yeh dua bhi kabul kar lenge, dekh lijiyega."

Everyone was happy listening to this new improvement in Abhijeet and Tanishka's relation. Even Rajat who was just passing from there, had heard of it and thought of giving this great news to ACP sir. Everyone's face in the bureau was glowing like a 1000 watt bulb. When ACP sir entered, everyone wished him. But he caught a new enthusiasm in that wish. He was puzzled but had more important things at hand, so called Rajat to discuss something in his cabin. In the cabin, ACP sir asked him to find out about the network of that gang through his informers as after Abhijeet, only Rajat's informer network was good and wide spread. After instructing him everything –

ACP: "Yeh team aaj itni khush kyu lag rahi hai? Abhijeet bhi kafi shaant hai."

Rajat: (smiling) "Sir sab thik jo hone laga hai ab."

ACP: "Matlab?"

Rajat: "Kal pehli baar Tanishka aur Abhijeet sir ne ek saath baithkar baatein ki hai. (ACP sir was shocked hearing that) Haa sir, Daya sir bata rahe the ki dono kafi der tak baat kar rahe the, bina jhagde. Sir ab lagta hai ki sab kuch sahi raaste aane laga hai."

ACP: (with moist eyes looking towards Abhijeet) "Tumhare muh me ghee – shakkar, Rajat."

Rajat smiled and left the cabin to allow ACP sir his moment of happiness. He knew what that father was feeling right now. He didn't want to disturb him at that point. At around 12, Aryan Raj entered. Everyone greeted him. Even ACP sir came out of his cabin.

Aryan: "Achha hua, Pradyuman tum aa gaye. Everyone please gather around. (all gathered around the centre table) Good. Ab dhyaan se suno. Maine apne informers se kuch baate pata karwayi hai. Woh yeh hai ki – "

He stopped as the bureau's phone rang. ACP sir signalled Nikhil to pick up the call. Nikhil received it.

Nikhil: "Hello, Sub – Inspector Nikhil here."

Voice: "Aye shaane, chup chap phone speaker daal."

Nikhil: (angrily) "Aye, jabaan sambhaal ke baat kar, samjha?"

Voice: (angrily) "Tu apni jabaan sambhaal. Warna tera woh Senior hai na, kya naam hai uska? Haan, Abhijeet uski yeh jo khubsurat si beti hai na, Tanishka apni jaan se haath dho baithegi. Ab jo mai bolta hu woh kar."

Nikhil turned on the speaker and kept the receiver with trembling hands. Everyone got confused at his suddenly changed body language.

Voice: "Namaste Abhijeet sahab, pehchaana?"

Abhijeet and Daya were totally shocked hearing that voice. Why had he called after so many days? They had been secretly keeping track of this case too, as after all it was their daughter's life at stake. But they had had no progress in it.

Voice: "Kya sahab? Bolti band ho gayi? Koi nahi. Kaan toh khule hi honge. Awaaz sunke jara bataiye toh kaun hai yeh insaan. Are bandhu, sahab ko awaaz suna jara."

They heard a terrible scream from behind.

Abhijeet: (in completely tensed tone) "TANUUU… Kya kiya tumlogon ne meri bacchi ke saath? (in deadly tone) Agar use kuch bhi hua na, toh tumlogon ki zindagi nark se bhi badtar bana dunga mai."

Voice: "Hahahaha…. Kyu sahab, hawa nikal gayi? Ab taane nahi sujh rahe aapko? Kya sahab? Kaha toh tha ki koi hoshiyaari nahi karna. Phir bhi call details nikaalne ki koshish, phone trace karne ki koshish, gaadi ka no. dhundne ki koshish. Ab aapki galati ki sazaa bechari beti bhugat rahi hai."

Daya: "Abe machhar, tujhe pata bhi hai ki tu kar kya raha hai? Bas ek baar mere saamne aaja. Aise gala pakadunga tera, ki teri awaaz aur teri hekdi dono bahar aajayegi,"

Voice: "Daya, milna – julna toh hota hi rahega. Humare aur aapke paas toh waqt hi waqt hai. Haa, magar….. Abhijeet sahab…. aapki beti ke paas sirf 24 ghante hai. Zinda dekhna hai toh Raka ke case ki file kal 12 baje se pehle Siddhi Vinayak mandir ke bahar ek ped ke niche rakh dijiye. Warna kal subah isi samay par apni beti ka anjaam dekh lijiyega."

Abhijeet: "Hello… Hello… Mujhe meri beti se baat karni hai, hello…."

But the phone had been already cut. Soon after Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe entered.

Tarika: (holding Abhijeet by his shoulders) "Abhi, Abhi… Kya hua, haan? Shreya… Shreya ne bataya ke Tanu ko kisine… kisine kidnap kar liya hai. Kya yeh… Kya yeh sach hai, haan? (shouting in teary tone) Bolo na, Abhi, chup kyu ho tum? Bolo na?"

ACP: "Tarika, beta shaant ho jao. Hum dekh rahe hai ki kya hua hai, haan. Shreya sambhalo use aur le jao yaha se. (Shreya takes the devastated Tarika out of the bureau.) Vineet, Purvi, jao aur jake restroom check karo aur CCTV footage bhi. Jao, jaldi. Daya, woh aadmi aisa kyu keh raha tha ki tumlogon ne phone trace kiye, gaadi ka no. check karwaya, haan? Kya chal raha hai, batao mujhe. Abhi isi waqt."

Daya: (in lost tone) "Sir woh… ek hafte pehle…. raat ko Abhijeet ko ek dhamki bhara call aaya tha. Isi aadmi ne call kiya tha. Keh raha tha ki agar humne uski baat nahi mani toh woh… woh Tanishka ko maar dega. Uske baad uska koi call nahi aaya tha, par uske aadmi Tanu par nazar rakhe huye the. Par humne… humne bohot savdhaani se sab kuch pata karne ki koshish ki thi. Pata nahi use kaise pata chal gaya."

ACP: (in anger) "Damn it! Tum dono ka dimaag kharaab ho gaya hai? Itni badi baat chipayi tumlogon ne humse? Tarika aur Shreya ko nahi bataya, samjh sakta hu. Maa hai dono, pareshan ho jati. Par mujhe toh bata sakte the na tumlog. Par nahi, sab kuch khud hi dekhna hai, khud hi nipatna hai."

Freddy: (looking at the helpless Abhijeet, in teary tone) "Sir, par ab kya kare? Humare paas sirf 24 ghante hai. Agar unki baat nahi mani, toh woh log Tanu ko… Tanu ko…."

He couldn't complete the sentence and started sobbing. Sachin and Pankaj tried to console him with teary eyes.

ACP: "Kuch na kuch toh karenge hi hum Freddy, kuch na kuch to – "

Aryan: "Hum kuch nahi karenge, Pradyuman."

A deadly silence fell in the bureau. Abhijeet was starring at Aryan with blank eyes. Everyone else was giving him an angry look.

ACP: "Aryan, tum yeh kya – "

Aryan: "Pradyuman… tumhe yaad na ho, toh yaad dila du ki jab yeh case shuru hua tha tab tum sab ne mujhse aur is desh se ek wada kiya tha ki chahe jo ho jaye, yeh case khatam hone tak tumlog koi dusra case haath me nahi loge. Kiya tha ya nahi? Aur maine suna hai ki Senior Inspector Abhijeet toh apne wada ka bohot pakka hai. Woh khud tut jayega par apna wada kabhi nahi tutne dega. Toh kya aaj wohi Abhijeet apni beti ke khatir apne desh se kiye gaye wade ko tod dega?"

Abhijeet: (in broken tone) "Sir…. wada toh maine apni beti se, apni jaan se pyaari bacchi se bhi kiya tha sir ki uspar ek aanch bhi nahi aane dunga magar….. magar har baar maine woh wada toda hai, sir har baar. (controlling his tears) Sir, agar aaj woh wada maine tod diya na, toh mai uski nazaron me gir jaunga. Insaan chahe unche se unche pahadon se gir jaye, koshish karke khada ho hi jaata hai, magar apno ki nazaron se gir jaye, toh woh… woh kabhi khada nahi ho pata, kabhi nahi."

Aryan: (in grim voice) "Choice tumhari hai, Abhijeet. Tumhe apni beti ki nazaron me girna hai ya duniya ki. Soch lo. Maine waise bhi Special Bureau ko inform kar diya hai. Ab tum dekho ki case tumhe dekhna hai aur is case ko chhodkar duniya ko dao pe lagana hai yah case Special Bureau ko dekar is ongoing case ko solve karke duniya ko bachana hai. Mai conference room me sabka intezaar karunga."

He left towards the conference room. Abhijeet collapsed on the floor, with his head in his hand. Daya put a hand around his buddy's shoulder.

Abhijeet: (in teary voice) "Daya, meri bacchi…."

Rajat was looking at both of them, helplessly. Soon Vineet and Purvi returned to the bureau.

Vineet: "Sir, CCTV footage se ek chaukane wali baat pata chali hai, sir."

Rajat: "Kya pata chala hai, Vineet? Jaldi batao."

Vineet: "Sir, restroom me koi gaya toh nahi tha, par….."

Daya: (with fear) "Par kya, Vineet?"

Vineet: "Sir woh 10 baje Tanishka khud restroom se ek shopping bag ke saath bahar aayi thi. Uske baad woh room me wapas hi nahi aayi hai. Aur building ke kisi camera me bhi woh capture nahi huyi hai. Yaha tak ki front gate ke camera se bhi use bahar jaate huye use nahi dekha gaya hai. Aur koi andar aate huye bhi nahi dikha hai. Aisa bhi nahi hai ki camera kuch samay ke liye band hua ho."

Abhijeet: (in hopeful tone) "Toh kahi aisa toh nahi ki woh bureau me hi kahi ho? Unlogon ne hume tap ki huyi awaaz sunayi ho?"

Purvi: (controlling her tears) "Nahi sir, aisa kuch nahi hai. Humne bureau ka ek -ek kona chhaan mara hai. Tanu… Tanu kahi bhi nahi hai. Aur uska phone bhi restroom me hi hai."

The chances of finding Tanu were reducing. Also the words of Aryan were ringing in their ears.

ACP: (composing himself as much as possible) "Abhijeet, beta ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena. Par ab hume yeh case Special Bureau ke haath hi dena hoga. Mai jaanta hu beta ki tumpar kya beet rahi hai. Mai bhi ek baap hu. Magar is waqt ek ACP us baap par haavi ho raha hai. Maaf kar dena bacche mujhe, maaf kar dena."

Abhijeet: (wiping his eyes) "Sir aap kyu maafi maang rahe hai? Mai samajhta hu sir. Waise bhi mujhse jyada Tanu ki fikar aapko hai. Aakhir sabse jyada waqt aapne hi bitaya hai uske saath. (composing himself) Thik hai, sir. Kar dijiye yeh case Special Bureau ke hawale."

Everyone could see those two broken fathers. They couldn't help themselves marvelling at them. How easily they had taken that decision. No, behind that easy decision was immense pain and fear. Pain of not being able to do anything for their child. Fear of losing her to death. But those fathers had gulped that pain and fear down their throat. And let me tell you guys, it tastes worst than poison itself. Everyone went to the conference room with a heavy heart and depressed mind. Salunkhe went and told this decision to Tarika and Shreya. Tarika was very angry at Abhijeet for leaving her daughter once again at the mercy of fate. But deep down even she knew that her husband would never, ever ditch his duty. If he could sacrifice his own memory for it, then he can sacrifice anything. The time was slowly passing. The day passed and the night came. But it didn't mean anything to the CID Mumbai team. As their lives were already in darkness.

The night passed and the next day arrived. The clock was ticking loudly and so was each and every person's heart. The Special Bureau team was not at all ready to tell them the progress. Soon the clock struck 12. Everyone's hearts leapt to their mouths when they heard the door opening sound. It was Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika holding a gift in their hands. Their faces were showing immense tension. ACP sir came out of his cabin followed by Aryan. Daya brought Abhijeet near them. Dr. Salunkhe forwarded the gift towards Abhijeet. There was a tape recorder attached to it.

Dr. Salunkhe: "Is par… is par tumhara naam likha hai. Bomb nahi hai isme, humne check kiya hai."

Abhijeet turned on the tape recorder.

" _Senior Inspector Abhijeet, humne tumse kaha tha ki koi chalaki nahi karna. Chup – chap humari baat maankar agar woh file humare hawale kar dete toh aaj yeh din nahi dekhna padta tumhe. Par tum CID walo ka yahi toh problem hai. Samajhdari ki baate samajhme kaha aati hai. Ab dekh lo. Kaise tumhari galti ki sazaa tumhari beti ne bhugti hai."_

Everyone was freezed at their places. The gift fell down from Abhijeet's hands. He was looking at it with blank eyes. Rajat picked it up and opened it. It was a box. He kept it on the centre table and half opened the lid. But he saw made him back off immediately. He was starring at it with moist and wide eyes.

Purvi: (holding Rajat by his hands) "Kya hua, Rajat sir? Kya hai usme? Boliye na."

Daya: "Haa, Rajat bolo na kya hai usme?"

Rajat: (averting his eyes) "Aap log khud hi dekh lijiye."

Aryan completely opened the box. It contained…. BLOOD – STAINED CLOTHES OF A GIRL. Tarika rushed and checked the clothes and shouted in teary tone.

Tarika: "Nahi… Nahi yeh nahi ho sakta. Nahi ho sakta yeh. YEH MERI TANU KE KAPDE HAI. Meri bacchi… meri Tanu…"

She collapsed on the floor and started yelling and crying with voice. Shreya and Dr. Salunkhe was trying to control her but in vain. Abhijeet was just starring blanking. Even ACP was trying hard to control his tears. Everyone was crying thinking of that innocent soul. After some time –

Abhijeet: "KUCH NAHI HUA HAI, MERI TANU KO."

Everyone looked at him. What was he saying?

Daya: "Abhijeet, yeh kya keh rahe ho tum? Uske kapde mile hai hume. Khoon se sane huye. Mai jaanta hu – "

Abhijeet: "Khoon se sane huye kapde mile hai, laash toh nahi. (Everyone's heart pinched at that) Meri beti zinda hai. Jab tak meri saans chal rahi hai, woh zinda hai. Hum do sharir, ek jaan hai, Daya. Jis din uski jaan gayi, us din meri bhi saanse tham jayengi. Magar meri saanse abhi bhi chal rahi hai. Matlab woh zinda hai. Mai mehsoos kar sakta hu. Kuch nahi hua hai use, kuch bhi nahi."

Saying this, he left the bureau and the building.

 **Here's the update, guys. I have kept my promise of a long and dhamakedaar update. So please now do let me know through your reviews how it was. At least five are needed, otherwise I won't update the next.**

 **So please read and REVIEW.**

 **Thankyou!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

 **A/N: Hey there, guys. Thankyou so so so much for reviewing my previous chapter so profusely. Really, a heart – felt thanks. I am happy to know that this story holds a very special place in your hearts. And I promise to not let it down. A hard-core promise to all my reviewers.**

 **Now back to the update. Another long one on your kind requests. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Abhijeet is just not ready to accept Tanishka's death.

Abhijeet had abruptly left the bureau leaving everyone in a state of shock. And in that deadly silence, all of them heard a scream.

"TARIKAAA…"

Shreya was constantly patting her cheeks. But Tarika had lost herself to the darkness.

Dr. Salunkhe: (in fearfilled tone) "Daya, gaadi nikalo. Tarika ko hospital le jaana hoga. Lagta hai shock ki wajah se uski halat kharaab ho rahi hai. Jaldi, le chalo ise."

Aryan: (in grim tone) "Baki sab bhi ghar ke liye niklo. Waise bhi is halat me kaam nahi hoga tumlogon se. I deeply regret your loss, Pradyuman. But I can't help. Kal sab mujhe in full duty mode chahiye."

Saying this, he left. Everyone was starring him angrily at his back. ACP sir sighed and ordered Sachin and Kajal to go with Daya, Shreya and Dr. Salunkhe to the hospital. He also told them to keep him posted about Tarika's health. They left. After that, he went to his cabin ordering others to leave for the day and sat tiredly on his chair. And then he broke down. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with teary eyes to find Rajat standing there.

ACP: (cryingly and in broken voice) "Yeh kya… kya ho gaya, Rajat? Kaha kal subah hum is baat ki khushi mana rahe the ki…. ki Abhijeet aur Tanishka ke bich sab thik hone wala hai. Aur kaha aaj yeh sab…. Abhijeet toh… woh toh is baat ko manne ko hi tayyar nahi hai ki Tanu ab…. Tanu ab humare bich…. Kya kasoor tha dono ka, Rajat, kya kasoor tha? Kyu bhajwaan ne yeh…. sazaa… sazaa di undono ko? Kyu?"

Rajat: (controlling his tears) "Sir… sir, sambhaaliye apne aapko. Agar…. agar aap aise tut gaye toh…. toh Abhijeet sir ko kaun sambhaalega? Aapko strong hona hoga sir…. unke liye. Please sir… sambhaaliye."

ACP: "Tum mujhe khud ko sambhaalne ke liye keh rahe ho, par kya tum khud sambhal paye ho is sab se?"

Rajat averted his eyes. Yes, in those two years, he had started feeling more than care for Tanishka. And when she had called him "chhote papa" for the first time, he had felt like the entire world was at his command. She was the one to give him the honour of being her father, or to be precise, her godfather. All those thoughts brought a stream of fresh tears in his eyes. He left the cabin. ACP sir sighed and threw his head back on the headrest.

Abhijeet was sitting on his favourite spot on the beach. All his memories with Tanishka were one – by – one passing through his mind.

 _ **TERE MERE DIL…..**_

 _ **JARA JARA TUTE TOH HAI…**_

 _ **TER MERE DIL….**_

 _ **JARA JARA RUTHE TOH HAI….**_

He remembered the day when she had for the first time though unknowingly had prepared his favourite dish bhindi masala for him. How heavenly he had felt when he had come to know about it. It was at that time that he had realized that now his sweet angel had grown up into a beautiful maiden and that soon enough he would be marrying her off and biding her farewell. That thought had brought so much tears in his eyes. The tears of joy as well as the tears of pain. Joy of wedding off his daughter which was the biggest joy in a father's life. Pain of sending his daughter into an unknown house where she would have to adjust, adapt and mould herself. But today's one moment had shattered all those happy dreams. Two precious drops ran down his cheeks.

 _ **TERE MERE DIL….**_

 _ **JARA JARA TUTE TOH HAI…**_

 _ **TERE MERE DIL…**_

 _ **JARA JARA RUTHE TOH HAI…**_

 _ **KYU AISA HAI YEH KYA JAANE….**_

 _ **KYA DIL KO HUM NA PEHCHAANE…**_

 _ **KYA HUM RAHE BAS ANJAANE…**_

 _ **JARA SOCHE TU…**_

 _ **JARA SOCHU MAI YEH KABHI….**_

 _ **SAARI JO KAHAANIYAN HAI…**_

 _ **TERI MERI KITNI ADHURI SI….**_

 _ **PURI… HONGI KAISE YEH….**_

 _ **JARA SOCHE TU…. SOCHU MAI….. YEH BHI TOH KABHI…..**_

Two recent and sweet memories flashed across his mind. One before the raid and one after it.

 _1_ _st_ _Flashback: Before the raid –_

 _ACP sir and Aryan had wished Abhijeet and the team luck. So had Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika. Abhijeet and his team came down to the ground floor to find Tanishka standing there with the support of the wall. As all came, she looked up._

 _Tanishka: "All the best everyone. May the odds be in your favour."_

 _All: "Thanks Tanishka."_

 _Abhijeet: (noticing the low and unenthusiastic tone) "Tumlog jaake gaadi me baitho, mai aaya."_

 _Everyone smiled secretly and left. Abhijeet kept starring at Tanishka for a while who didn't seem to be interested in reciprocating his gaze. Finally, Abhijeet sighed and tried to leave but stopped feeling a restriction on his hand. He looked to find Tanishka holding it. She looked up and Abhijeet was shocked to see tears in her eyes._

 _Tanishka: (in teary but composed tone) "Apna… apna dhyaan rakhiyega, Papa."_

 _The tone sent chills down Abhijeet's spine. Tanishka had never, ever treated him like that before a raid, earlier. How much ever they fought, she was the one whose enthusiastic wishes always made him take the raid to success confidently. But today that enthusiasm was missing. Tanishka looked down, but didn't seem to leave his hand. Abhijeet softly removed her hand, took it in his left hand and pulled up her chin with his right hand._

 _Abhijeet: "Fikar nahi karo. Sab thik hoga, hmm… Hum yeh raid successful karke hi lautenge."_

 _Though Abhijeet said this to her, he himself wasn't sure about it. He had seen Tanishka's eyes trying to convey something to him, since the raid had been decided. But it was today that he had got the answer to that something. Tanishka was not confident about this raid, as she used to be for others. She didn't want it to get conducted in the first place. But now it was too late. He couldn't back off now. With these thoughts, he left for the raid but got the result what Tanishka had predicted._

 _Flashback Ends_

 _2_ _nd_ _Flashback: After the raid –_

 _Abhijeet was standing in the balcony of his room. The thoughts of his failure in the raid were haunting him. How much ACP sir and Aryan sir had trusted him with it. But he had broken their trust. He had felt it in the words of Aryan sir. He was busy in thinking this, when felt someone sliding a hand in his hand. At first, he thought the person to be Tarika. But then he remembered, that while leaving the bureau, Tarika had got a call from her father, telling her that her mother was not well. So she and Shreya were going to stay with them overnight. Daya had gone to drop them at Tarika's house. So who was it? He turned around to find Tanishka holding his hand with a light smile. He was surprised but felt a sooth which he had been missing since so many years. Tanishka tugged his hand and indicated him to sit on the bed silently. As he had changed after coming home and was in his half-sleeves T-shirt, the wound on his hand causing by brushing of a bullet was quite visible. The bleeding had stopped but the area was a bit swollen._

 _Tanishka took the first-aid box, removed cotton and Dettol and started cleaning the wound. Abhijeet kept starring at her for a while and then averted his gaze._

 _Abhijeet: (in low tone) "Tumhe pehle se pata tha na ki yeh raid successful nahi hogi?"_

 _Tanishka: "Aap hi kehte ho na ke jaldbaazi me kiya gaya koi bhi kaam thik se nahi hota."_

 _Abhijeet: "Jaanta hu. Maine jaldi kar di. Mujhe tho – "_

 _Tanishka: "Aapko sara dosh apne sir pe madhne ki jarurat nahi hai. ACP sir aur Aryan sir aapke senior hai. Aapse jyada experience hai unke paas. Unko bhi yeh baat samajhni chahiye thi. So galti unki bhi utni hi hai, jitni aapki."_

 _Abhijeet kept mum at it and started starring the floor. Tanishka looked up at him and felt sad noticing his dull face. She was used to seeing it beaming with confidence._

 _Tanishka: (softly) "Aap yehi soch rahe hai na ki agar aapka yeh jaldbaazi me liya gaya faisla team me se kisi ki jaan pe ban aata toh kya hota?"_

 _Abhijeet looked at her with shock. Tanishka laughed softly seeing his expressions. Even Abhijeet smiled seeing her laughing. It seemed ages ago when they had last shared a smile._

 _Tanishka: "Pareshaan mat hoyiye. Jo hota hai achhe ke liye hi hota hai. Chalo… (in serious tone) is raid se hume yeh baat toh pata chali ki koi hai humare bich jo unlogon tak humari khabare pohoncha raha hai."_

 _Abhijeet: "Haa, par kaun? Team se koi gaddari nahi karega is baat ki guarantee mai khud de sakta hu. Khabariyon ko is plan ka kuch bhi nahi pata tha, toh woh log bhi nahi ho sakte. Toh phir bacha kaun?"_

 _Tanishka: (in meaningful tone) "Aapko sach me kisi par bhi shak nahi hai?"_

 _Abhijeet: (confusedly) "Tum kehna kya chahti ho, Tanu?"_

 _Tanishka: "Kuch nahi. Sahi waqt aane par aapko sab pata chal jayega. Par tab tak ke liye aap please savdhaan rahiye. Apne aas – paas nazar rakhiye. Koi bhi baat kisi ke bhi saamne soch – samajhkar boliye. Mai apni aur se jitni ho sake aapki madat karne ki koshish karungi, par don't be dependent on me. Shayad mai jyada aapke kaam na aa pau. Aapko yeh sab khud hi dekhna hoga."_

 _Abhijeet: (getting suspicious at her tone) "Chal kya raha hai, Tanu? Tum kya bol rahi ho mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha. Aur mai akele kyu sab handle karunga? Team toh hogi hi na mere saath."_

 _Tanishka: (getting up) "Team har waqt aapka saath nahi de payegi, Papa. Sach pata chalne par aapko akele hi aage badhna hoga. Tab shayad mai aapka saath na de pau. Khair… woh sab baad me dekh lenge. Mai… mai haath dhokar aati hu."_

 _She went scratching her hands. Abhijeet thought of asking her more but knew that she won't tell him anything, if she didn't want to. Suddenly his eyes fell on the first-aid box and the Dettol bottle there. And he jumped. What the hell? How could she be so careless? Even he didn't pay attention. He started waiting for her to come out._

 _Tanishka came out of the washroom to find her father giving her a tough glare. She was confused as to what had happened to bring this sudden change in his behaviour. Then she saw the Dettol bottle in his hand and understood. She smiled sheepishly and downed her head._

 _Abhijeet: (bursting out) "Haso mat. Colgate ki ad dene ko nahi kaha hai maine tumhe. (He pulled her hand and made her sit on the bed. He himself started searching the medicine box for the appropriate ointment) Pata hai na ki tumhe antiseptics ki allergy hai. Toh dhyaan nahi rakh sakti? Nahi, kyu rakhna hai? Papa hai na. Papa rakhenge dhyaan, hum thodi rakhenge?"_

 _He found her cream and started applying it on her fingers where had turned completely red by now. He suddenly heard sniffling voices. He looked up to find her looking outside while tears were making their way down her cheeks. Abhijeet turned her face towards himself._

 _Abhijeet: "Kya hua? Papa ne jyada daant diya apni gudiya ko?"_

 _Tanishka kept looking at him for a while before answering._

 _Tanishka: "Nahi…. woh… bohot dino baad…. aisi daant suni…. jisme…. nafrat nahi pyaar chhipa ho."_

 _Abhijeet was taken aback. All the memories till now flooded their minds. Abhijeet left Tanishka's face and downed his head._

 _Abhijeet: "Papa se bohot naraaz ho?"_

 _Tanishka couldn't stand it anymore and tried to leave, but Abhijeet held her wrist._

 _Abhijeet: "Tumne jawaab nahi diya, Rani."_

 _Tanishka: "Jab mujhe khud is sawaal ka jawaab nahi pata, toh mai aapko kya jawaab du? Khair… (she rubbed off her tears with the back of her hands) mai khaana bana deti hu. Daya chachu ke aate hi kha lenge."_

 _Abhijeet: (leaving her hand) "Nahi, rehne do. Maine Daya se keh diya hai ki aate waqt bahar se khaana le aaye. Tumhare haath me bhi rashes aa gaye hai. Is halat me gas, chhuri wagera ko haath lagane ki jarurat nahi hai. (to turn the situation light) Aur waise bhi aaj tumhari maa ghar par nahi hai toh fayda uthane do is baat ka."_

 _Tanishka smiled at that comment. She knew that both her mothers were fitness – freaks, which left very little scope for her father and chachu to lay their hands on junk food. And they always cribbed about it in front of her mothers. Suddenly they heard the door clicking open._

 _Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Lo… naam liya aur bhukkad sahab haazir. Chalo, dekhte hai kya laya hai woh."_

 _That day, Abhijeet had himself fed Tanishka due to the allergy on her hands. How heavenly he had felt at that moment. Even Daya was watching them with moist eyes._

 _Flashback Ends_

The two tears had been followed by a never – ending stream. Abhijeet broke down holding his face in his hands. He calmed down after a while. He had to stay strong. Tanishka's warning that she gave that night was now ringing profusely in his mind. He stood up and looked around to find that it was already dusk. He immediately left for the house.

Tarika had been brought home. She was under sedation as doctor had told Daya and Shreya that she needed mental rest at that time. The shock of losing her part of body, her soul was too much for her. Daya was constantly trying Abhijeet's number but it was switched off. Suddenly the front door opened and Abhijeet entered. Though he was looking composed, his eyes were showing what pain he had gone through alone. Daya, who was just going to burst out on him, immediately shut himself up seeing his condition.

Abhijeet: (in hoarse voice) "Tarika kaha hai? Thik hai na, woh?"

Daya: "Tumhare jaane ke baad woh behosh ho gayi thi. Hospital le gaye the use. Doctor ne kaha hai ki Tanu ki….. Tanu ki…. ma… maut ka gehra asar hua hai uspar. Sedate kiya hai use aur ghar le aaye hum phir. Apne kamre me so rahi hai woh. Shreya baithi hai uske paas."

Abhijeet nodded and started towards his room when Daya held his hand. Both looked at each other and at the very next moment, Daya engulfed his buddy in his hug who immediately broke down again in that soothing place. Daya kept patting Abhijeet's back silently while himself letting his own pain vent out. Both stayed in that hug for a while after calming down. Daya left Abhijeet and asked him to wash his face. Abhijeet went into Daya's room and washed his face. Daya too washed his own face after Abhijeet. Both were leaving Daya's room when Abhijeet's eyes fell on Tanishka's room. He wanted to go in, but controlled himself as he knew that Tarika needed him more right now. He had to be strong in front of her. He went to his room. Shreya was sitting beside Tarika, softly weaving her hair and simultaneously sobbing silently. She looked to find Daya and Abhijeet entering. She ran and hugged Abhijeet tightly and started crying with voice. Abhijeet hugged her back. After sometime, she calmed and separated herself.

Shreya: "Doctor ne heavy sedative diya hai. Tariko ko raat tak hi hosh aayega. Aap… aap thik hai?"

Abhijeet: (strongly) "Thik toh rehna hi hoga, na. Case jo solve karne hai kalse. Apni beti ko insaaf bhi toh dilana hai. Chhodunga nahi mai unlogon ko."

Daya patted his shoulder determinedly assuring him that he too was there with him in this. With this, Daya and Shreya left. Abhijeet went and sat beside Tarika. He looked at her pale face. Tanishka had looked so much like her mother. Same face, same dimple – filled smile. Only she had had his eyes. Oh, not only those eyes, but also the fire in them, the sharp shine attitude and the famous angry young man personality. He smiled painfully. He put his hand in his coat pocket to remove the car keys when felt something along with it. He removed it to find a piece of paper which was not there before. Then he remembered that while leaving the beach he had bumped into a 22 – 23 year old boy. Abhijeet understood that it must be him who had put that paper in his pocket, but why? He looked at the paper and was shocked beyond words. On the paper was drawn a rose with a black pen. It was a danger mark actually devised by him and Tanishka when she was almost 2 years old as she was good at drawing. Why was it given to him now? He turned it around to find wrong spelling formation in Tanishka's handwriting which went as follows:

 **1\. CFMPX CFETIFFU**

 **2\. OFBS UBCMF MBNQ**

 **3\. CFMPX EVTUCJO**

What did that mean? His officer instincts alerted him. He looked around. As Tarika was sleeping, Shreya had drawn the curtains of the balcony. Even the door had been locked by them before leaving. So there was presumably no one around. He immediately took a pen and his diary and sat down at the study table to decode the words. Being a sharp officer with brains faster than the computer, he decoded them in no time. They were such that the letters coming before the given letters of the word were forming a meaningful word. The codes were:

 **BELOW BEDSHEET**

 **NEAR TABLE LAMP**

 **BELOW DUSTBIN**

Abhijeet's POV: _"Yeh Tanu mujhse chahti kya hai? Inka kya matlab ho sakta hai? Kaunsa bedsheet? Kaunsa table lamp? Kaunsa dustbin? Bureau, ghar, bedroom….. Are haan, bedroom. Us din Tanu mere kamre me aayi thi. Clue bhi mujhe hi diya hai. Kahi yahi toh nahi?"_

He immediately checked the respective places to find three different pieces of papers. But these papers were different. They had been torn out of some books. The books were _The Bone Collector, Final Decision & Perilous Cases of Dan Brown_. He removed the books from his book shelf. The pages were from his books only. He looked behind those papers. They contained the following date type numbers. (the numbers are given as the books have been mentioned.)

 **03\. 06. 12**

 **12\. 02. 32**

 **01\. 09. 78**

Abhijeet's POV: _"Ab inka matlab kya hoga? Dates toh hai nahi, kyuki saal 2032 aur saal 2078 toh aaye hi nahi hai. Toh phir? Hey bhagwaan…"_

He started flipping the book pages while thinking about the numbers. Suddenly the page numbers caught his attention. Yes, page numbers. But which one was the page number? Or whether all of them were page numbers? No, not all of them could be page numbers. Then he realized. The other two were para and line numbers. He carefully looked at the numbers again. Yes, the first one was line no., second para no., and third page no. He flipped the respective book to that page, the para and the line. He noted down the lines in his diary. The three lines were:

 **It is all connected.**

 **Our mobiles and landlines are being tapped.**

 **Our computers have been hacked and we are being watched.**

Abhijeet closed his eyes to let the tears fall. Tanishka's words echoed in his mind.

" _Mai apni aur se jitni ho sake utni aapki madat karne ki koshish karungi."_

Abhijeet: (murmuring to himself) "Tumne bohot madat ki hai, Tanu, bohot madat ki hai. Sahi kaha tha tumne. Bureau me hi gaddar chhipa hua hai. Aur woh kaun hai uska andaaza bhi mujhe aa gaya hai. Thankyou meri bachhi, I am proud of you my jaan, proud of you."

 **Hope you like it, guys. Please read and review.**

 **By the way, Happy Ganesh Chaturthi to all. Because next update will be after it. Till then stay tuned.**

 **Thankyou!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know you must be ready with your shoes and sandals. But please don't hit me with them. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Extremely sorry for the late update. But thanks for the reviews for my previous chapter and also for "The Diary of a Tired Soul".**

 **But there's a good news. CID is starting again from 22** **nd** **September for those who don't know about it yet. Yeppiiiiiii! Thank god! AT LAST!**

 **Here's your update. Enjoy reading, friends.**

Recap: Tanishka had left some clues for Abhijeet in his bedroom which he found out and decoded.

It was around 3 am at night. The road was completely deserted. On the side of the road was a mechanic shop where two workers (W1 and W2) were working. Strange, isn't it? But…

Suddenly a car came and stopped there. A Punjabi man (PM) came out of it. He was wearing a red turban, green pathani suit and had a thick beard stretching from one ear to another.

PM: "Sat sri akaal ji! Koi hai?"

W1: "Ji, kahiye?"

PM: "Oye khotey! Saaddi gaddi naal kuch problem ho gayi hai. Dekh tu, barabar chal nahi rhiya si."

W1: "Gaadi ki chhabi?"

PM: (laughingly) "Saadda dil hai Punjabi, yaara!"

W1: "Do minute rukiye. Thodi der me thik kar deta hu."

Meanwhile another car came and stopped beside the first car. Another man (AM) wearing a blue coloured flowery shirt and knee length shorts came out of it. His face was almost covered with the Hawaiian hat he was wearing.

AM: (to W2) "Hey you! Apun ka gaadi check karo. Iska breaks ka kuch lafda lagta apun ko. Make it quick, you fool."

W2: "Abhi karta hu, sir. Waise… Car ka rate?"

AM: "God is great."

PM was looking at AM continuously with a fixed stare. The face seemed familiar, but due to the darkness and the hat, he couldn't recognize him. Just then, another car came and stopped beside the second car. An old businessman (BM) with black goggles and big moustache came out of the car. PM gasped seeing him.

BM: "Meri gaadi ka tire puncture ho gaya hai. Thik karo use, jaldi."

W1: "Ji sir, karte hai. Gaadi ka colour?"

BM: (observing him thoroughly) "American dollar."

Both the workers signalled each other. They left their works and washed their faces to remove the grease and….. MAKE - UP. They came back. PM, AM and BM were shocked seeing them.

PM: (pointing at W1) "Aravind Mehta, ATS Mumbai. Tum yaha?"

Aravind: (grimly) "Haa, ABHIJEET SIR! (Surprise !) Mai hi hu."

Abhijeet: (pointing to W2) "Aur tum…. tum toh wohi ho na jo beach par mujhse takraye the? Aur mere coat ke pocket me woh… woh chitthi daali thi?"

W2: "Haa, sir. Maine hi daali thi woh chitthi aapke pocket me."

Abhijeet's anger was at it's peak. He grabbed W2's collar and pinned him to the wall. AM and BM immediately went to W2's rescue.

Abhijeet: (angrily shaking him) "Bata… bata kaha hai meri Tanu? Kaha chhupa ke rakha hai tumlogon ne use? Mujhe pata hai woh zinda hai. Woh aise nahi mar sakti. Bata, bata kaha hai woh?"

AM: "Abhijeet sir… sir, please chhodiye use…. please sir. Yeh koi criminal nahi hai…. Yeh mera student hai, VIVEK."

Abhijeet left Vivek's collar and started looking at AM who took out his hat and revealed himself. He was none other than Rajat. Abhijeet sighed.

Abhijeet: (to BM) "Sir, ab aap bhi utar dijiye apne goggles. Maine pehchaan liya hai aapko."

BM, that is, ACP sir removed his goggles. All three of them gathered near Aravind and Vivek.

ACP: "Tum dono ne hume yaha kyu bulaya hai?"

Vivek: (looking at Aravind and then at Abhijeet) "Tanishka ke kehne par. (All three of them were shocked) Aapko sacchai batane ke liye."

Rajat: "Kaisi sacchai? Aur Tanishka se tumlog kab mile?"

Aravind: (sighing painfully) "Usi din jis din woh kidnap huyi thi."

All Three: "Kyaaaa?"

Vivek: "Haa sir, us din subah 11 baje Tanishka ne hume disguise me Thakur mall ke andar ke coffee shop me bulaya tha. Tanishka ke tone se woh bohot serious lag rahi thi. Isliye humlog waha pohonch gaye. Par usne humse sirf 5 minute baat ki, sir. Aravind se kaha ke Aryan Raj ke bare me jitni ho sake utni jaankari nikale, uski puri kundali nikale. Aur mujhse kaha ke hum jab mile uske pehle wale din bureau me kaun – kaunse mobile phones active the unhe trace karu aur unki details nikalu aur bureau ke andar koi alag frequency present ho to use bhi trace karu. Phir usne mujhe woh chitthi di aur kaha ki agar agle 24 ghante me woh humse contact na kare toh mai woh chitthi kisi bhi tarah se aap tak pohoncha du aur aap teeno ko humari findings ke bare me bhi batau."

All three of them were stunned. That girl knew that she was going to be kidnapped? What the hell was going on around them? They took a moment to process the things out. It was quite a while when finally Abhijeet spoke up.

Abhijeet: "Aravind, Aryan Raj ke bare me kya pata chala hai tumhe?"

Aravind: "Sir, unka parivaar Dehradun me rehta hai. Biwi, beta, bahu, pota aur beti. Par bete ke bare me ek bohot badi baat pata chali hai, sir."

Abhijeet: "Kya?"

Aravind: (looking towards ACP sir) "Sir… beta abhi abhi jail se chhutkar aaya hai. Drug trafficking ke case me andar gaya tha. Aur…."

Abhijeet: "Aur kya?"

Aravind: "Aur use… khud ACP SIR NE PAKDA THA."

Abhijeet and Rajat started looking at ACP sir with shock. ACP sir was himself in trance. And suddenly he remembered the conversation he had with Tanishka when they had met Aryan Raj in bureau. Finally that conversation was now making sense to him. Tanishka knew this truth. But the question was how? Was it Aryan behind her kidnapping and murder? Was his friend trying to take revenge? But then why kill Tanishka? There were so many such questions and he had answers to none. He composed himself for the time being.

ACP: "Vivek, tum batao. Kitne mobile active the bureau me raid wale din?"

Vivek: "Sir, Abhijeet sir ke raid par jaane ke baad bureau me sirf 5 log the – aap, Tanishka, Salunkhe sir, Tarika ma'am aur Aryan sir. Par mobiles…. 6 active the. Aur sir, aapko Abhijeet sir ka phone aane ke baad aap paancho ke alawa jo 6th mobile present tha waha par, usme se ek message bheja gaya hai kisi Teja naam ke aadmi ko. Is Teja ka koi criminal record nahi mila hai sir, lagta hai naya khiladi hai. Par haan, sir, ek baat is Teja ke bare me. Woh us waqt wahi tha jaha aaplogon ne raid daali thi."

Rajat: "Woh mobile kiske naam par registered hai?"

Vivek: "Sir, yeh mobile 10 din pehele bandra market se chori hua tha. Kisi Jay Chandra ke naam par registered hai."

Abhijeet: (in anger) "Yeh Aryan Raj bada hi shaatir hai. Aakhir police wala jo thehra! Ho na ho wohi hai is sab ke pichhe."

ACP: "Par sirf apne bete ka badla lene ke liye woh itna bada khel khelega? Yeh baat kuch hazam nahi hoti. Uska badla mujhse hai, toh woh dhamki tumhe kyu dega? Tanishka ko kyu kidnap karega? Aur yeh raid fail karvane se uska kya lena – dena? Yeh dono cases toh alag – alag hai, na."

Abhijeet: "Nahi sir, yeh dono cases alag nahi, ek hi hai. Yeh sab juda hua hai. Aur sir, woh raid bhi isliye fail huyi kyuki unlogon ko pehle se pata tha ki hum kab, kya karne wale hai. Kyuki humare bureau me cameras aur transmitters fit kiye gaye hai, humare computers hack kar liye gaye hai aur humare mobile phones bhi tap ho chuke hai. Hum par har pal nazar rakhi jaa rahi hai, sir."

Rajat: "Sir, yeh sab aapko kaise pata chala?"

Abhijeet: (in pain – filled tone) "Tanishka ne bataya hai mujhe. (Rajat and ACP sir were looking at him with shock and pain) Woh chitthi… usme kuch codes the, jo kuch clues tak lead karte the. Kisiko pata na chale, isliye usne is tarah codes aur clues ke jariye mujhe yeh baat batayi hai."

Aravind: "Sir, ab kya kare? Unlogon ne toh Tanishka ko…."

He just couldn't complete the sentence. Tanishka's death seemed an extremely harsh reality to them too.

Abhijeet: "Sir, hume bohot savdhaani se sab kuch karna hoga. Agar Aryan Raj ya uske kisi bhi aadmi ko bhanak bhi lag gayi ki hume sach ka pata chal chuka hai, toh woh pata nahi kya kar baithenge."

ACP: "Tum thik keh rahe ho Abhijeet, par abhi bhi pura sach humare saamne nahi aaya hai. Kuch na kuch toh humse chhut raha hai. Par kya?... Aravind ek kaam karo. Aryan ke bare me jitni ho sake utni info aur nikalo. Jitni bhi…. itne saalon me usne kab kya khaya, kaha soya, kiske saath waqt bitaaya…. sab kuch. Kuch bhi chhutne na paye. Samjhe?"

Aravind: "Yes sir."

Rajat: "Sir, is Teja par nazar rakhte hai. Woh ek badi machhali hai kyuki uska sidha contact Aryan se hai."

Abhijeet: "Haa, yeh thik rahega. Nazar bhi rakhte hai aur unki chal unpar hi chalte hai."

ACP: "Matlab?"

Abhijeet: (smirking) "Vivek, us Teja ka phone tap karo. Kab, kya baatein hoti hai uski puri jaankari chahiye mujhe."

Vivek: "Yes sir."

ACP: "Thik hai. Aur kuch bhi pata chale toh raat ke 12 se subah ke 6 ke bich hi bataoge. Woh bhi humare unhi numbers par jinpar yaha aane ka message bheja tha. By the way, woh numbers mile kaha se tumlogon ko?"

Vivek: (smilingly) "Rajat sir ka spare no. tha mere paas. Abhijeet sir ka Tanishka ne diya tha us din. Aur aapke ek khabri ka no. bhi diya tha, uske jariye aapka no. pata kiya."

The trio sighed. What a child they had at their hands. They sat in the cars and left. The morning arrived and the bureau was filled again. But today, it just seemed a place where people worked like robots. Dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir had given Tarika and Shreya leave as Tarika was still not herself. A mother she was, after all. Aryan entered the bureau and sensed the mourning silence. Though he showed himself serious, but his insides were dancing with joy. Seeing him entering, all stood up to greet him while ACP sir came out of his cabin. Abhijeet and Rajat's faces were showing pure anger and their fists were balled up too, but ACP sir signalled them to calm down.

Aryan: "Sab thik hai na, Pradyuman? Mai manta hu yaar, ke kisi ki maut ko u ek din me bhula dena aasan nahi par humara kaam hi kuch aisa hai ke apno ke liye waqt hi nahi hota. Apne sukh – dukh ke liye bhi nahi. Maine HQ se kaha hai ki agle 8 – 10 din me woh gang humare haath me hoga. Toh hume humare kaam ki speed badhani hogi. Please try to understand."

ACP: (grimly) "Mai HQ ke pressure ko achhi tarah samajhta hu, Aryan. Aur maine apni team ko bhi tayyar kiya hai. Mujhe bharosa hai ki woh log apni personal feelings ko side me rakh kar diye time me case solve kar lenge. Haa, par Tarika aur Shreya humara saath nahi de paayenge is me. Maine undono ko hata diya hai is case se."

Aryan: "I can totally understand, Pradyuman. Maa hai woh dono. Aur ek maa ke aulad kya hoti hai iska andaza hum mard kabhi nahi laga sakte. Achha kiya jo tumne unhe is case se hata diya."

ACP sir simply nodded and both of them went into ACP sir's cabin to discuss the proceedings. Abhijeet went back to his work, but felt a hand on his shoulder and found Daya standing there.

Daya: (in low tone) "Boss, sab thik hai na? Tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho."

Abhijeet: (sighing heavily) "Nahi yaar, bas… woh… haan, Tarika… Tarika ka soch raha tha. Pata nahi kaise sambhalunga mai use."

Daya: "Agar batana nahi hai, toh mat batao. Khair… Tarika ko sambhalne ki baat karte ho, par kya ab tak khud sambhal paaye ho?"

Abhijeet just lowered his eyes. Daya sighed and left him alone. Abhijeet sat back on his desk. He opened a drawer and removed a bracelet. Tanishka had gifted it to him through Daya on his birthday. Daya had told that the gift was from his side, but Abhijeet knew that it was Tanishka's choice. Tears welled up his eyes. Where was his angel? How was she? Had they really killed her? A chill ran down his spine. Think positive, think positive, he told himself. But his mind was now playing games with him. Showing different horrible scenarios in which his daughter could have been caught. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't even realize when Aryan Raj came and stood in front of him. Aryan shaked Abhijeet a bit who instantly came out of his thoughts and stood up. He rubbed his eyes to clear off the tears.

Aryan: "Mai samajh sakta hu, Abhijeet ki tumpar is waqt kya beet rahi hai. Par tumhe bhi meri majboori ko samajhna hoga. Agar yeh case itna important nahi hota toh mai kabhi tumhe is tarah kaam karne ko nahi kehta."

Abhijeet: (in determined tone) "Don't worry, sir. I understand. Mai aapko niraash nahi karunga. Mai bhi ab chahta hu ki yeh case jitni jaldi ho sake utni jaldi solve ho jaye. Taaki mai apni beti ko bhi insaaf dila saku."

Aryan smiled, patted his shoulder and left. Abhijeet was looking at the way Aryan went. He was feeling so helpless. That man, Aryan knew where his daughter was. But he had to wait to ask him that. He jerked his head and went back to his work.

The days were passing. The CID team had tried two more raids but had failed again. This was now getting on their nerves. It was hard for Abhijeet and Rajat to control their anger whenever Aryan was around. He too was now getting pushy and irritated. When they failed the third time, he busted out on Abhijeet as he was the one to plan the raids. Abhijeet, though angry, kept his shut because of his daughter and ACP sir.

Aryan: "Yeh kya ho raha hai, Abhijeet? Teen baar… teen baar tumhara plan fail ho chuka hai. Kya kar kya rahe ho tum, haan? Pradyuman yeh hai tumhara brilliant officer… jise log CID Mumbai ka Sharp Shine kehte hai? Mujhe toh iska performance dekhkar aisa bilkul bhi nahi lagta."

ACP: (meaningfully) "Badi jeet haasil karne ke liye chhoti haaro ka saamna karna padta hai, Aryan. Dekhna woh gang jald hi humare pakad me hoga."

Aryan: (irritatedly) "Tum aur tumhare waade…. hunh… HQ se pressure badh raha hai, Pradyuman…. Woh log keh rahe hai ki mai team change kar lu….. Par mai is baar tum logon ko one last chance de raha hu. Tumhari team ki tareef bohot jyada suni hai isliye. Remember Pradyuman…. this is your final chance. Agar is baar fail huye toh HQ hi decide karega ki tumhara aur tumhari team ka kya karna hai. Is that clear?"

ACP sir approved it and Aryan left the bureau. Everyone was now very angry on his behaviour. They were not doing it purposely. But all had understood one thing that there was something fishy about these failures. How did that gang get to know about their plans beforehand? How could they be so pitch ready for the attack? No one had answers to these questions. Amidst all this mess, another meeting of those five people was fixed after four days from the first meeting.

 **There you go, guys. I know it's a bit short. But now the story is almost near to the climax. 4 – 5 chapters more and it will be done. So stay tuned to know it.**

 **Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

 **A/N: Hello guys! Back with another update. Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter.**

 **There you go. Enjoy reading, friends.**

Recap: A secret meeting is fixed between the five people who are somewhat aware about Aryan Raj's reality.

The place was an under construction building in Andheri. The work had been stopped due to some specific reasons. And hence, there came no one, except a really useless watchman of that building. So it was easy for Aravind and Vivek to set up their temporary office there. ACP sir, Rajat and Abhijeet were present there on time.

ACP: "Haa, toh Vivek? Teja ke calls tap kar paye tum?"

Vivek: (in low tone) "Nahi sir. Bohot smart hai yeh Teja. Har do din me naya sim. Chori kiya hua. Aur jaise hi phone chori hota hai, woh number non – traceable ho jata hai. Mai phir bhi koshish kar raha hu. Jaldi kuch na kuch toh haath lag hi jayega."

Abhijeet: (in desperate tone) "Koshish nahi Vivek, result chahiye hume. 4 din ho chhuke hai hume sacchaai pata lagkar, lekin ab tak ek bhi suraag haath nahi laga hai humare. Agar Aryan aur uske logon ko jaldi nahi roka gaya, toh pata nahi kya hoga."

Rajat and ACP sir could understand the hurt and pain behind that desperation. They were really surprised at the calmness which the Senior Inspector bore on his face in the bureau even after losing his daughter. But they knew him too well to question it. Sighing, ACP sir turned towards Aravind.

ACP: "Aravind, Aryan ke bare me aur kya kya pata chala hai?"

Aravind: "Jyada kuch nahi sir. Bas itna hi ki pehle woh remand home ka jailor tha. Wohi remand home jiske child care and rehabilitation centre me Tanishka thi. Yeh baat toh aapko pata hi hai. Us dauran usne ek bade criminal Shark man aur uski gang ko pakda tha. Is wajah se khush hokar HQ ne use panel member bana diya."

ACP: "Aur kuch? Kyuki yeh sab baatein mujhe pata hai."

Aravind: "Aur kuch…. Haa, sir. Aapne bataya tha na ki use shikar ka shauk hai aur apna shauk pura karne ke liye har saal Zimbabwe jata hai. Par pichle 5 saalon se woh nahi gaya kyuki uska hunting license cancel kar diya gaya hai."

Abhijeet: "Licence cancel kar diya gaya? Kyu?"

Aravind: "Darasal jab 5 saal pehle woh hunting karne gaya tha tab usne sher ka shikar karne ke liye raat ko jungle me guide ke saath entry li thi. Par waha rule hai ki raat ke waqt kisi bhi haal me jungle me jaana mana hai. Lekin usne rule tod diya aur is wajah se us guide ki jaan bhi chali gayi thi sher ke haathon. Is wajah se forest department ne uska licence cancel kar diya tha. Mujhe yeh incident itna khaas nahi laga kyuki josh me kaam karna to Aryan ki purani aadat hai aur aise me aisi harkat ho hi sakti hai. Woh toh aapne puchha, toh maine yeh bhi bata diya."

ACP: (delighted) "Aravind, yeh khaas nahi bohot khaas baat hai. Mana ki Aryan josh me aakar bohot kuch kar jata hai, lekin woh apne josh ke liye rules ko undekha nahi karta. Mujhe abhi bhi yaad hai, bohot pehle ek baar hum sab team ek jungle me campfire karne gaye the ek jungle me. Waha forest department ko kuch jungli jaanwar jo khatarnaak ban gaye the unko maarna tha. Toh Aryan help karne gaya tha. Uska shikaar ka shauk jo pura hone wala tha. Par pata chala ki woh log unhe maarne nahi balki behosh karke Tanzania ke ghane jungle me bhej ne wale the. Tab Aryan ne bina kisi shikayat ke unki baat maan kar dartguns use ki thi. Na ki shooting rifles. Woh kisi bhi haalat me rules kabhi nahi todega."

Abhijeet: "Par sir, toh woh guide maara kaise gaya? Aur us din hua kya tha?"

ACP: (thinking something) "Aravind… us waqt us hunting camp me jitne log the, unki list hai?"

Aravind: "Haa, sir hai. Woh info nikaalte waqt list bhi nikaali thi maine. Abhi deta hu."

Aravind opened his laptop, searched for the list and showed it to ACP sir. Both ACP sir and Abhijeet were shocked to see one name in that list.

Abhijeet: "Sir, kahi isine toh Aryan ko aapke khilaaf bhadkakar apna badla pura karne ki koshish to nahi ki?"

ACP: "Haa, par Abhijeet abhi bhi hum wahi hai ki Aryan ki dushmani mujhse hai toh woh Tanu ko nuksaan kyu pohochayega?"

Abhijeet: "Iska jawaab toh yahi dega ab hume. Ho na ho koi na koi connection toh jarur hai iska is sab ke saath."

Rajat had been quiet for a long time during this whole conversation. ACP sir patted his shoulder and he jerked out of his thoughts.

Abhijeet: "Kya baat hai, Rajat? Kaha khoye huye ho?"

Rajat: "Nahi, sir wo…. kuch nahi, sir…. chhodiye."

ACP: (in concerned tone) "Batao, Rajat kya chal raha hai tumhare dimaag me?"

Rajat: (looking at ACP sir and then at Abhijeet) "ACP sir, aapko yaad hai aapne mujhe Abhijeet sir ke saare puraane cases ko check karne ke liye kaha tha?"

Abhijeet: "Ek minute.. ek minute.. Mere puraane cases kyu check karwaye jaa rahe the sir?"

ACP: (grimly) "Kyuki… Tanishka ko mission ke dauran pata chala tha ki woh mission tumhe maarne ya tumhe kidnap karne ke liye plan kiya gaya hai. Tanishka ko lag raha tha ki tumhari jaan ko khatra hai isliye usne mujhe aur Rajat ko yeh baat batayi. Woh gang drug, organs trafficking ka kaam karta tha, isliye humne tumhare previous cases se yeh pata karne ki koshish ki aise kitne gangs ko tumne pakda tha jo drugs ya organ trafficking karte ho. Toh unmese sirf ek naam saamne aaya tha, woh tha Viraat singh ka. Isse pehle ki hum aage badh pate yeh Aryan ka case aa gaya aur uske baad itna kuch ho gaya ki ispar dhyaan dene ka mauka hi nahi mila."

Abhijeet: (smiling painfully) "Itni badi baat apne mujhse chhipayi, sir?"

ACP: "Tumhe aane wale dhamki bhare calls ki baat bhi humse chhipayi thi na tumne. (Abhijeet downed his head) Khair… Par Rajat aaj itne din baad tumhe yeh sab kyu yaad aaya?"

Rajat: "Sir, jab mai Viraat singh ke bare me info collect kar raha tha tab mujhe pata chala tha ki Viraat singh ka business world – wide banane me ek aur gang ka haath tha. Aur woh gang thi…. Shark man gang. Isliye Shark man gang ka pata sirf aur sirf Viraat singh hi bata sakta tha. Toh phir achanak Aryan ko is gang ka pata kaha se mila? Usne itni aasani se kaise pakda us gang ko?"

Abhijeet: "Haa, sir. Wakayi me yeh baat sochnewali hai. Maine bhi Viraat ke aadmiyon se puchtach ki thi tab kisi ne muh nahi khola tha us gang ke baare me batane ke liye. Lack of evidence ki wajah se woh gang wohi ruk gaya tha aur hum Shark man gang tak nahi pohoch paye the. Phir Aryan ko unka pata kaha se mila?"

ACP: "Sawaal bohot hai aur jawaab dhundne ke liye waqt ki kami. Par hume jawaab kisi bhi haal me dhundne hi honge. Warna humari CID team aur is desh ki kayi maasoom jaane khatre me pad jayengi."

Aravind: (to Abhijeet) "Waise sir, yeh Viraat wala case aapne ATS ke saath milkar solve kiya tha na?"

Abhijeet: (confusedly) "Haa, kyu?"

Aravind: "Tabhi toh… woh kya hai na sir, us Viraat ko pakadne ke liye ek aur secret search operation kiya gaya tha. Tab Viraat almost humari pakad me aa hi gaya tha. Par uski kismat itni achhi thi ki phir se bachne me kaamyaab ho gaya tha woh. Tab ek baat pata chali thi ki uska asli naam Viraat singh nahi balki Dipen Kashyap Singhania hai."

Abhijeet and ACP: "Kyaaa?"

Rajat: (in confused tone) "Kya baat hai, sir? Aap itne kyu chauk gaye?"

Abhijeet: (ignoring Rajat's question and to ACP sir) "Sir, iske (pointing towards that name in paper) pita ka naam bhi toh Kashyap hi hai. Kahi yeh dono bhai toh nahi?"

ACP: "Ho sakta hai, Abhijeet. Aur agar aisa hai toh yeh khel ab dheere dheere meri samajh me aa raha hai."

Abhijeet: (smiling painfully) "Haa, sir. Meri bhi samajh me aa raha hai sab."

ACP: "Rajat, Aravind, Vivek hum tumhe saari baate baad me samajhayenge. Aaj ke liye itna kaafi hai. Ab nikalte hai. Bohot der ho chuki hai."

All left for their respective homes. Now it seemed to ACP sir and Abhijeet that they were quite close to grabbing the necks of the criminals. But they didn't know that they would have to wait for that success a bit longer.

Soon enough, the CID team got to know about another hideout of that gang. Abhijeet planned the raid and was discussing it with Aryan and ACP sir.

Aryan: (in warning tone) "Plan toh achha hai Abhijeet, par is baar fail nahi hona chahiye warna tum sab ki naukri nigal jayega HQ."

Abhijeet kept looking at the plan sheet with fixed gaze such that he would burn it up with his fiery eyes.

ACP: (determinedly) "Hum is baar fail nahi honge Aryan."

Aryan: (raising his eyebrow) "Woh kaise?"

ACP: "Is baar raid par mai bhi jaunga, team ke saath. (meaningfully looking at Aryan) Jara mai bhi toh dekhu, kaun hai yeh log jinme itni himmat hai ki CID Mumbai ko challenge kare."

Aryan: (smirking) "Thik hai, phir. Shauk se jao. Mujhe kaun raid karne jaa raha hai usse nahi, raid ki success se matlab hai."

ACP: "Thik hai toh Abhijeet, is taraf ki team mai lead karunga."

And as planned, the team reached the hideout place on the day of raid. Before separating, ACP sir came to Abhijeet.

ACP: (first looking at Abhijeet's back and then at him) "Chinta mat karo. Yeh raid successful hi rahegi. (meaningfully) Dhyaan rakhna."

Abhijeet nodded and they separated out. They entered inside and the firing began. Even today the gang was giving a tough fight to the team. And what had been happening till now happened again. The gang was successful in escaping but when Teja who had been keeping an eye on the CID team saw them coming out he noticed something. What the hell? Where were ACP sir, Abhijeet and Rajat? But the team seemed to be least bothered. They sat in their cars and left for the bureau. He immediately called Aryan.

Teja: "Hello Aryan sahab! Teja bol raha hu."

Aryan: "Bol Teja, aaj bhi raid fail huyi na?"

Teja: "Haa, sahab raid toh fail ho gayi lekin ek gadbad huyi hai."

Aryan: (in alert tone) "Kya gadbad huyi hai?"

Teja: (stammering) "Sahab… woh… a..ander jate waqt sab saath me the, lekin…"

Aryan: (growling) "Lekin kya?"

Teja: (in frightened tone) "Lekin bahar aate waqt woh ACP, Abhijeet aur Rajat gayab ho gaye. Woh log nahi hai team ke saath."

Aryan: (shouting) "Kyaaa? Tera dimaag toh thikane pe hai ya nahi? Kaha gaye yeh teeno? (in chewing tone) Maine kaha tha na tujhse ke in teeno par kadi nazar rakhna, kaha tha ken ahi?"

Teja: (in low tone) "Kaha tha."

Aryan: (angrily) "Toh aise kaise gayab ho gaye teeno? Khair… ab ek kaam kar. Vikram ko phone laga aur unki phone location pata kar."

Teja: (instantly) "Ji sahab, abhi karta hu."

Saying this, he hanged the phone and called Vikram.

Teja: "Hello Vikram. Jaldi se pata laga ke ACP, Abhijeet aur Rajat ke phone kaha hai."

Vikram: "Abhi batata hu bhai. Do minute…. ammm…. haa, bhai woh logon ka phone raid wali jagah par hi hai."

Teja: "Kyaa… Achha thik hai. Mai dekhta hu."

Saying this, he went to check the place of raid.

Aryan was moving to and fro in the bureau. Suddenly his other phone buzzed. He looked at it to find Teja's message saying that the trio had left their phones at the raid place and gone somewhere. He got extremely tensed now. Where had the three of them gone?

Vivek was waiting outside a big glass building. Suddenly a car stopped near him and…. Abhijeet, ACP sir and Rajat came out of the car. They signalled Vivek to leave and entered inside the building. They inquired at the reception about someone showing their badge and went with the receptionist to the board meeting room. They entered inside with allowing the receptionist to knock.

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Kaise hai aap, MR. DEEPAK SINGHANIA? Tabiyat paani sab thik?"  
Deepak: (angrily) "Aap log do minute bahar wait nahi kar sakte the? Dekhayi nahi deta ki meri kitni important meeting chal rahi hai yaha par?"

Abhijeet: (in chewing tone) "Meri beti ki jaan teri is meeting se jyada important hai, samjha?"

Deepak: (to the board members) "Gentlemen, please excuse us for a while… (all of them left the room and he turned towards Abhijeet to face him) Kyu bhai, Senior Inspector Abhijeet? (smirking and dramatically) beti ki chinta ho rahi hai? Tch… beti ki laash bhi nahi di na mere bhai ne tumhe? Antim – sanskaar ke liye?"

This was the limit. Abhijeet grabbed Deepak's neck and started strangling him. Rajat and ACP sir tried to stop him but he pushed them also. And amidst this struggle, a voice echoed in that sound – proof room.

"PAPAAA…."

Abhijeet's hands automatically left Deepak's neck who massaged it a bit and straightened his tie and collar smirkingly. Abhijeet was starring at Deepak's phone with wide eyes. Deepak had called his brother while talking to Abhijeet and had put the phone on speaker.

Viraat: "Kyu Abhijeet? Kaleje ko thandak mil gayi apni jigar ke tukde ki chikh sunkar? Zinda hai woh par is baar wakayi me jyada der tak zinda nahi rakhunga mai use. Mere bhai ko chhod do aur us building se nikal jao. Wapas jao apne bureau. Mai wahi call karke bataunga ki mujhe kya chahiye."

And the call got cut. Abhijeet was still starring at the phone with blank eyes. ACP sir and Rajat were also shocked beyond words. Seeing their state, Deepak started laughing madly. His laughter brought the three back to reality.

Deepak: (trying to control his laughter) "Waah… kamaal hai mera bhai. Aaj CID Mumbai ki team ek gunde ke ishaaro par naach rahi hai. Yeh baat toh media me honi chahiye. Kitna TRP milega unlogon ko is news se. Hahahaha…"

ACP: "Naach rahi hai nahi, naach rahi thi. Par ab nahi naachegi. Dekh lena tum, kuch hi der me tumhara bhai humari kaid me hoga."

Rajat: (angrily) "Aur saath me tum bhi."

Saying this, they left. Abhijeet was constantly brushing off his tears. Tanu's scream was still echoing in his ears. How harsh it had been? What had done with his baby? How had been since the past few days? All this was cluttering his brain and heart. But still, there was at least one sooth in the trio's hearts that…. TANISHKA WAS ALIVE.

Daya was constantly dialling the trio's numbers but no one was receiving **(We know why, hehehe)**. Today even Tarika and Shreya were present in the bureau. Tarika had forced Shreya to take her to the bureau. The entire team was now worried. Even there was no sign of Aryan there. Suddenly the door opened and the three of them entered.

Daya: (in concerned + angry tone) "Sir, kaha the aaplog, haan? Mai kabse aapka phone try kar raha tha, aaplog woh bhi nahi utha rahe the. Raid ke beech me Abhijeet ne mujhe sirf itna bataya ki aapka koi jaruri kaam hai aur aap teeno nikal gaye. Kaha, kyu, kisliye kuch nahi bataya. Aur sir, aapko pata hai. Hum yaha aaye toh Aryan sir bhi yaha nahi the. HQ ko bhi nahi pata ki woh kaha hai."

Rajat: (in angry tone) "Us bhagode ka toh ab pata chalega bhi nahi."

Sachin: (in shocked tone) "Rajat sir…. yeh… yeh aap kya keh rahe hai? Bhagoda… sir, mai manta hu ki Aryan sir thode irritating aur bossy hai par woh humare senior hai… Aap unke baare me aise words kaise use kar sakte hai?"

Abhijeet: (in chewing tone) "Sahi keh raha Rajat, Sachin. Woh aadmi bhagoda hi hai. Sirf bhagoda hi nahi, ek ghatiya insaan bhi hai, jisne humare desh ko bech diya hai mujrimo ke haatho."

Dr. Salunkhe: (appalled) "Yeh tum kya bole jaa rahe ho Abhijeet?... Pradyuman… tum batao sahi se ke baat kya hai…. humari kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai."

ACP: "Aryan, un gangwalo ke saath mila hua hai. Woh itne dino se unki hi madat kar raha tha. Isliye humari raids fail ho rahi thi. Aur…. Tanu ko bhi…. usne kidnap karvaya tha."

The team was too shocked to hear that. They had been something fishy but it was certainly not this. The man, they had been trusting since so many days, was the one to betray their trust. But why was he doing all this?

Nikhil: "Par sir, woh yeh sab kar kyu rahe the? Unhe kya mil raha tha is sab se?"

ACP: "Aryan ko kya mil raha tha, yeh toh nahi pata par woh jiski madat kar raha tha unhe bohot kuch mila isse. Woh gang aur koi nahi, balki Viraat Singh ka gang hai, jise Abhijeet ne kai saal pehle pakda tha. Aur yeh Viraat… aur koi nahi balki Deepak Singhania ka bhai hai. Dono bhai milkar Tanishka aur Abhijeet se badla le rahe hai."

Freddy: (in scary tone) "Sir… kya… unlogon ne… Tanu ko… wakayi me…."

He just couldn't bring himself to say it. Tarika was looking at Abhijeet with hopeful eyes, which was well noticed by him. But he didn't want to make go through everything all over again.

Abhijeet: (with red eyes and hoarse tone) "Shreya, Tarika ko restroom me le jao. (Tarika tried to protest, but Abhijeet went and took her hands in his hands) Tarika please…. bharosa hai na, mujhpar? (Tarika nodded tearily) Toh use banaye rakho. Agar woh jinda hai toh use humare paas aane se koi nahi rok sakta, thik? Ab… jao tum. Araam karo."

Tarika: "Maa ke chahe ek bacche ho ya usse yaad. Bacche ki maut uske liye kokh suni hone ke dard ke barabar hi hoti hai. Aur tum kehte ho, araam karu. Hunh…"

Saying this, she left. Abhijeet closed his eyes to allow the tears to escape. He went and sat down at the desk while Rajat told everyone about their trip to Deepak's office and the scene there. What a pity! They couldn't even feel happy about the fact that Tanishka was alive as still the sword of death was hanging on her head and could fall anytime. They were left with nothing to do but wait till Viraat's call. Abhijeet looked at his and Tanu's photo kept on his desk.

 _ **NAINAA…**_

 _ **JOH SAANJ KHWAAB DEKHTE THE NAINAA….**_

 _ **BICHAD KE AAJ RO DIYE HAI KYU….**_

Abhijeet started caressing the photo smilingly, remembering her sweet and shy smile, twinkling eyes, dimpled cheeks…..

 _ **NAINAA….**_

 _ **JOH MILKE RAAT JAAGTE THE NAINAA…**_

 _ **SEHER ME PALKE MICHTE HAI KYU….**_

He remembered how he had yelled at her in the morning on the first day of hers after so many years in her own house. He remembered what Daya had told him that day.

" _Woh bacchi sahara dhund rahi hai. Pyaar ki bhukhi hai woh. Ab agar uski woh bhukh tum nahi mitaoge toh woh kahi na kahi toh jayegi na apni bhukh mitaane."_

These words brought tears to his eyes.

 _ **JUDAA… HUYE KADAM…**_

 _ **JINHONE LI… THI YEH KASAM…**_

 _ **MILKE CHALENGE HAR DAM….**_

 _ **AB BAATTE HAI YEH GHUM…**_

 _ **BHEEGE NAINA…**_

 _ **JO KHIDKIYON SE JHAANKTE THE NAINAA…**_

 _ **GHUTAN ME BAND HO GAYE KYU….**_

Abhijeet was feeling really helpless today. Even after being so close to the truth and his daughter, he had again been brought to the starting position. He was now left with nothing but to wait… and wait… and wait….

 **Hope you like it, guys. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

 **A/N: Hey guys! Now the most interesting part of the story is going to start, which is the CLIMAX. So hold on your breaths as it is going to be really an edge of the seat thriller. (Jyada bol diya ho toh please maaf kar dena guys, hehehe).**

 **There you go then. Enjoy reading.**

Recap: Tanishka is alive and is held captive by Viraat. He has told Abhijeet, ACP sir and Rajat to wait for his call.

The morning had changed to evening but there seemed no sign of Viraat's call. Abhijeet's anger bar was increasing with each passing second. Even ACP sir was moving to and fro in the bureau waiting for the call. Suddenly the door opened and the bureau watchman came in holding an envelope. He handed it over to ACP sir.

ACP: "Yeh kya hai, Ballu?"

Ballu: "Sahab, woh bike par ek aadmi aaya aur isse Abhijeet sahab ko de dena keh ke chala gaya."

ACP sir handed it over to Abhijeet who confusingly took it and opened it to find it containing a button – sized camera and ear piece. Suddenly the phone rang. Abhijeet hurriedly received it and put it on speaker.

Viraat: (smirking) "Are waah, bhai! Ek hi ghanti me phone utha liya. Hmm… beti ke liye tadap raha hai koi. Tch…"

Abhijeet: (angrily) "Abe kaayar! Himmat hai toh saamne aake baat kar. U bacchiyo ko kidnap karke darane – dhamkane ko tu apni mardaangi samajhta hai? Uske bal pe itna ud raha hai, haan?"

Viraat: (in warning tone) "Abhijeet… yaad hai na ki tumhari beti mere hi kabze me hai. Tumhara ek galat shabd uske liye kitna bhari pad sakta hai, iska demo tumhe mere bhai ke office me hi mil gaya tha. Phir se chahiye kya?"

Abhijeet: (in pleading tone) "Nahi… use… use kuch mat karna… tumhari… tumhari dushmani mujhse hai na? Toh use kyu takleef de rahe ho, haan? Bacchi hai woh… Please… please use chhod do… jane do use… please…"

Viraat: (laughing loudly) "Are, suno suno bhailog… dekho CID ka sabse jaahbaaz… sabse honhaar officer… kaise gidgida raha hai… kaise… kaise bhik maang raha hai apni beti ki jaan ki… Ab aaya ut pahad ke niche…. Chalo… tum bhi kya yaad rakhoge… Chhod dunga mai use… par…."

Abhijeet: (instantly) "Par kya, haan? Tum… tum jo bologe mai karne ke liye mai tayyar hu… Bolo kya chahte ho, haan?"

Viraat: "Ab meri baat dhyaan se suno. Woh ear piece aur camera jo mera aadmi tumhare building ke watchman ko dekar gaya tha apne kaan aur coat pe laga lo aur bureau se bahar nikalo. Aage kya karna hai woh mai usi se samajhaunga. Par haan, dhyaan rahe. Bureau se bahar nikalne ke baad agar mujhe pata chala ki tumhara koi saathi tumhara pichha kar raha hai, toh us waqt se ek ghante ke andar tumhari beti ka sir tumhare bureau ke gate par tanga hua hoga. Koi chalaki nahi karna. Warna…"

Abhijeet: "Mai samajh gaya. Na toh koi mera pichha karega aur na hi mai koi chalaki karunga. Bas meri beti ko kuch mat karna."

Viraat: "Woh toh ab waqt hi batayega."

Saying this, he cut the call. Abhijeet inserted the ear piece in his ear and put the camera on his coat.

ACP: (in concerned tone) "Abhijeet, yeh kya bewakoofi karne jaa rahe ho tum, haan? Tanishka pehle hi uske kabze me hai aur ab tum jaa rahe ho uske jaal me phasne?"

Abhijeet: (in teary and frustrated tone) "Toh kya karu mai, haan? Kya karu?... Chhod du apni beti ko… marne ke liye… Nahi… mai ek baar uski maut ke ghum ko jhel chuka hu… phirse jhelne ki na hi mujhe himmat bachi hai aur na hi takat. (angrily) Aur haan… aap me se koi mera pichha karne ki koshish mat karna… agar aapki kisi bhi harkat ki wajah se meri beti ko kuch hua toh aapke liye mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga…"

Saying this, he came out of the bureau. Viraat started directing him and Abhijeet started walking as directed. After walking for a while, he came to a very deserted road where a car was parked. He sat in the car and started moving as directed by the GPS. In an hour's time he reached the destination which was a container yard. As soon as he came out of the car, someone hit him on the back of his head and carried him away…..

He felt a splash of ice cold water on his face. He tried to open his eyes, but the vision was blurry. He shook his head once and opened his eyes again. Now it was somewhat clear. He was feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head. He tried to move but found that he was standing with his hands and legs tied with steel chains. He heard the goons laughing and looked up to find Aryan Raj standing in front of him. He struggled with the chains, but in vain.

Aryan: (smirking) "Kya baat hai? CID ka sher aaj apne bandhe hone par kaisa mehsoos kar raha hai? Mazaa aa raha hai na tumhe, Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet: (in chewing tone) "Ek baar mere haath – pair khol de. Phir dikhata hu tujhe ke mazaa kya hota hai, Aryan."

Aryan: (irritatedly) "Sss… Aryan nahi, Abhijeet. CID ka sabse hoshiyaar banda bhi mujhe pehchaan nahi paaya, yeh toh kamaal ki baat ho gayi matlab."

Abhijeet: (in confused tone) "Matlab? Kehna kya chahte ho tum?"

Aryan: (looking into Abhijeet's eyes) "SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! MAI ARYAN NAHI…. VIRAAT SINGH HU… VIRAAT SINGH… URFF DIPEN SINGHANIA… DEEPAK SINGHANIA KA CHHOTA BHAI…"

Abhijeet: (in shocked tone) "Tum Viraat ho? Toh phir… phir Aryan kaha hai?"

Viraat: (in fake surprise) "Are, tumhe nahi pata? Use mare huye 5 saal ho gaye."

Abhijeet: (realizing the thing) "Matlab us jungle me kisi guide ki nahi, balki Aryan Raj ji ki maut huyi thi."

Viraat: "Abhijeet… sach me bade hi shaatir ho tum… Maana padega…"

Abhijeet: "Par kyu? Unhone kya bigada tha tumhara?"

Viraat: "Kya bigada tha? (shouting) Kya bigada tha? Are mera plan chaupat kar raha tha woh. Kitna samjhaya bhaiya ne use ki apne bete ke saath huye anyay ka badla lene ka yeh achha mauka hai. Par nahi. Woh bhi chala tha us ACP ki tarah 'Father India' banane. Bas toh us din raat ko mai guide ke bhes me gaya waha, use dhoke se jungle me le gaya aur maar diya. Plastic surgery se uska chehra pehle hi laga liya tha toh use guide ke kapde pehna diye aur khud chala aaya waha se."

Abhijeet: (looking at him with disgust) "Apna kaam nikaalne ke liye najaane kitni maasoom jaano ki bali chadhayi hai tumne. Ab aur kitni jaane lene wale ho, haan?"

Viraat: (smilingly) "Sirrrf do."

Abhijeet: "Do? Do kiski?"

Viraat: "Ek tumhari aur ek tumhari beti ki."

Abhijeet: (in pleading tone) "Dekho… dekho tumne… tumne wada kiya tha ki agar maine tumhara kaha maana toh tum… tum meri Tanu ko chhod doge… Tumne kaha tha na, haan? Toh please… use chhod do… Meri jaan chahte ho na tum…. le lo… par use jaane do… please… (tearily) Meri zindagi hai woh…. mujhe uski jarurat hai… use nahi… please… jaane do use…. tumne wada kiya tha na, toh nibhaao use…"

Viraat was continuously laughing while listening to Abhijeet's pleas.

Viraat: (controlling his laughter) "Tumne… tumne kya mujhe Raja Harishchandra ki aulaad samajh rakha tha kya, Abhijeet? Jo mai apna wada pura karunga… (holding Abhijeet by his collar) Aise hi…. aise hi gidgida rahi thi meri Bhabhi… bhagwaan ke saamne…. apne bacche ki jaan ke liye…. par do saal tak uski chhike ansuni hi reh gayi… do saal tak coma me tha mera bhatija… do saal baad bhi jab hosh aaya toh uski yaadasht jaa chuki thi… tumhe toh pata hi hoga ki jab kisi ki yaadasht chali jaati hai, toh uske apno par kya guzarti hai… tumhari apni maa is sadme ko bardaasht na karte huye ek accident me maari gayi thi… meri Bhabhi ne bhi suicide attempt kiya tha… do baar… us sab ka hisaab kaun chukayega Abhijeet? Tum? Par tum toh mera hisaab chuka rahe ho? Toh phir kaun? Haan… uska hisaab wohi chukayega jisne woh sab kiya… matlab tumhari beti, samjhe…"

Suddenly he heard the sound of firing outside. He ordered few of his goons to move outside and see what was going on. He turned back to Abhijeet to find him smiling looking at him. There was a shine of victory in his eyes.

Abhijeet: "Tujhe kya laga, haan? CID itni bebas ho gayi ki tere ishaaron par itni aasani se nachegi. Kaha tha tere bhai se ki ab hum kisike ishaaron par nahi nachenge par usne humari dhamki ko bohot halke me le liya. Ab bhugto."

Viraat: (angrily) "Bhugtunga mai nahi, bhugtega tu aur teri team. Teja… jaa jake us Tanishka ko le aa… aaj use iski aankho ke saamne maarunga… jaa jaldi."

But Teja, instead of going, pointed his gun towards Viraat.

Teja: (to other goons who were trying to remove their guns) "Nahi… koshish bhi mat karna… warna tumhari gun nikalne se pehle tumhara yeh boss jameen pe hoga. Chup chap apni guns nikaalkar meri taraf phenk do… jaldi."

They did as they were told. But suddenly one goon shot Teja's arm.

Abhijeet: "Aravind…"

Till then, the CID team had entered inside. The firing started again. Amidst it, Daya came and freed Abhijeet. Many goons were killed but still more were coming. Soon both the parties had finished their bullets and hand – fight started. Viraat was fighting with Abhijeet. Soon enough, Abhijeet overpowered him and started showering punches and kicks on him. By then, the other goons had surrendered. Seeing Abhijeet in that avatar, Daya and ACP sir quickly went and separated him from Viraat. Daya caught hold of that Viraat's neck.

ACP: "Abhijeet, hosh me aao. Kya kar rahe ho tum, haan? Mar jayega woh."

Abhijeet: (in deadly tone) "Sir, chhod dijiye mujhe… Is… is haiwan ne meri Tanu ko tadpaya hai sir… Aaj mai ise zinda nahi chhodunga… jaan leke rahunga mai iski…"

ACP: "Nahi Abhijeet… ise sazaa kanoon dega…. woh bhi kadi se kadi… Aur rahi baat Tanu ki… toh use hospital le jaya gaya hai… docters treatment kar rahe hai uska…. jaldi thik ho jayegi woh… dekhna tum…"

Viraat: (breathing heavily due to the beating) "Par tumlog yaha tak pohonche kaise? Pata kaise chala tumlogon ko is adde ka? Aur yeh Aravind kaun hai?"

Teja/Aravind: "Mai hu Aravind, from ATS Mumbai. Tumhe kya laga? Nakli identity sirf tum hi bana sakte ho? Hum nahi?"

Abhijeet: "Jab Teja hume dhundne ke liye us raid wali jagah par gaya tabhi Aravind ne use pakad liya aur woh khud Teja bankar yaha aa gaya. Usike through hume Tanishka ka pata mila jise tumne yaha nahi balki apne dusre adde par kaid kar rakha tha. Maine tumhe yaha uljhaye rakha aur tab tak inlogon ne Tanishka ko waha se chhuda liya."

Viraat seemed to be heavily dejected with his failure. Daya started to take him away, while other officers moved with the other goons. Mean while Abhijeet turned to Aravind.

Abhijeet: (in concerned tone) "Aravind, tum thik toh ho?"

Aravind: "Haa, sir mai thi – "

Suddenly three gun shots were heard.

….

Aravind was standing stunned at his place.

….

Viraat was laughing madly at his triumph.

….

ACP sir and Daya were trying to say something but the voice seemed to be stuck in their throats.

….

And Abhijeet…. ….

WAS LYING IN HIS OWN POOL OF BLOOD.

ACP: (finally finding voice) "ABHIJEEEETTTT…."

Daya pushed Viraat towards Rajat and Aravind and rushed to his buddy. He turned Abhijeet around and patted his cheeks. ACP sir took his son's head in his lap and started rubbing his hand to bring back his consciousness. Daya checked his pulse.

Daya: (in teary and scared tone) "Sir, Abhijeet ki pulse dheemi hai. Hume… hume… use jald se jald hospital… le jana hoga…"

ACP: (composing himself) "Haa, Daya. Tum thik keh rahe ho. (in ordering tone) Rajat, tum team ke saath in logon ko le jaao aur achhe se khatirdaari karna inki. Koi kami nahi rehni chahiye."

Rajat: (looking angrily towards Viraat) "Yes sir, koi kami nahi rahegi."

Daya had till then started the car, and others helped ACP sir to put Abhijeet in the car. They immediately left for City Hospital. On reaching there, the wards boys came out with the stretcher and took Abhijeet to the OT as ACP sir had already informed the hospital about the situation. The OT bulb started blinking red. Daya and ACP sir went sitting outside the OT. Suddenly Tarika and Shreya alongwith Dr. Salunkhe reached there.

Tarika: (cryingly) "Daya, kya hua haan? Rajat… woh… woh keh raha tha ki… Abhi ko… Abhi ko …. goli… goli lagi hai…. Kaisa hai woh?... Thik… thik ho jayega na?"

Daya couldn't control himself and burst out crying harshly. Shreya too was worried for her bhai but she knew that she had to stay strong for Daya as he was very much sensitive regarding Abhijeet. She went and put an arm around his shoulder. Daya responded by hugging her immediately. Dr. Salunkhe was consoling Tarika. ACP sir came to him and took him aside.

ACP: (in heavy tone) "Tanu kaisi hai? Uska kya haal hai?"

Dr. Salunkhe: (sighing) "Shaam tak hosh aayega use. Doctors ne bataya ke bohot torture kiya gaya tha use waha. Maarna – pitna toh har roz hota tha aur kabhi kabhi toh…."

ACP: (in fearful tone) "Kabhi kabhi toh kya?"

Dr. Salunkhe: (tearily) "Us maasoom ko electric shocks diye jaate the. (ACP sir was appalled and started thinking deeply with fear in his eyes. Salunkhe sir understood what he was thinking, so added) Nahi boss… (ACP sir looked at him) tension mat lo. Abhijeet ki tarah memory loss nahi hua hai. Haa, par brain weak hai. Kisi bhi tarah stress uske liye khatarnaak ho sakta hai. Baaki toh maarne – pitne ki wajah se pair me fracture hai aur sharir par chote. Bas ab bhagwaan kare ki Abhijeet ko kuch na ho, warna bacchi se aankhe milana mushkil ho jayega."

ACP: (in broken tone) "Yaar, kaha humara hasta – khelta chhota sa parivaar tha. Kitne achhe se rehte hum. Aur kaha yeh sab kuch….. Pata nahi bhagwaan kya chahta hai in dono se…. kyu inki itni pariksha le raha hai…. Kyu sata raha hai in dono ko itna, haan….."

Dr. Salunkhe himself didn't have answers to those questions. Really, what a beautiful family they were having. ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe… a perfect head and fatherly figures for all… Abhijeet, Daya and Rajat…. perfectly responsible sons and caring elder brothers…. Sachin, Freddy, Pankaj, Vineet and Nikhil… naughty yet loving younger sons…. Tarika and Shreya…. loving, caring and responsible daughters and daughter in laws…. Purvi and Kajal… mischievious as well as mature daughters…. Tanishka, Minakshi and Dhruv…. grandchild trio and the heartbeat of each and every member of the family…. Then why was God being so cruel to them.

Everyone was in their own thoughts. After three painful hours, the OT door opened and the doctor came out with a serious expression. Everyone rushed towards him with hopeful eyes.

Tarika: (in hope filled tone) "Doctor, Abhi kaisa hai, haan? Kuch nahi hua hai na use? Boliye na doctor, aap chup kyu hai?"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Tarikaa… Doctor sahab ko bolne toh do, bacche. Aap bataiye doctor sahab, kaisa hai humara Abhijeet?"

Doctor: "Woh…..

 **SUSPENSE… SUSPENSE… SUSPENSE…. Stay tuned to know it…**

 **Please, please, please read and review. I want atleast 5 – 10 otherwise the suspense will remain a suspense forever.**

 **So please review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back with a looonnng update. After this, one more chapter and the story gets over.**

 **But my dear Rhia, after the last chapter of the story, there would be an additional chapter which would be a surprise for you, specially. Hope you and all others like it.**

 **Enough of my bak – bak. Here's the update. Enjoy reading, guys.**

Recap: Tanishka has been saved by the CID team and they caught Viraat also but while he was being taken away, he took a gun and shot Abhijeet who was then taken to the hospital for treatment.

It was pitch dark everywhere. Wherever she looked, it was just darkness. She tried to move her eyes but realized that they were closed. It was because of this, she felt pitch darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but was unable to do it. She felt an unknown force stopping her from opening them. She could hear unclear voices around her. Slowly and steadily, they became clearer and she recognized them. One was of her Dadu, and the other one was of her Nanu.

Dr. Salunkhe: (looking at Tanishka) "Pradyuman, lagta hai Tanu ko hosh aa raha hai."

ACP: (immediately sitting beside Tanishka and caressing her hair) "Tanu… Tanu beta…. kya…. kya tum hume…. hume sun sakti ho?"

That careful and love – filled caressing seemed to do the magic. That unknown force got lifted and she slowly opened her eyes. However her vision was blurry. Even her throat felt heavy but still she tried to say something.

Tanishka: "D… d…. da… du…."

ACP sir seemed to feel a heavenly sooth hearing that call. It had been a long time since he had heard that call. He just got up and pecked a soft kiss on his granddaughter's forehead. What a condition she was in! He just felt like taking his gun and emptying it in Viraat's body. But the law forbid him to do so. Which is why he could just feel sorry for his grandchild and angry on that heartless animal.

Dr. Salunkhe: (wiping his tears) "Mai doctor ko bulakar lata hu."

He went while Tanishka turned her gaze to look around her room…. searching for the person she wanted to see the most. But it got no result. No, he was not around. She tried looking outside the glass in the corridor, but still no result. Where was he? Was he not aware that she was here? Had ACP sir and Rajat not told him anything? What had happened after she got kidnapped? There were so many questions. ACP sir was just giving her a painful gaze. What were they going to tell her if she asked about her Papa? How were they going to reveal the truth? Suddenly the door opened and Tarika, Shreya and Daya entered inside. Dr. Salunkhe had informed them of Tanishka gaining her consciousness. Tanishka looked behind them to see the desired person but again there was no sign of him. She frowned which was well noticed by all. But right now, Tarika was not in state to pay heed to it. All this time, she had been constantly praying for her daughter's well – being and now, her prayers had been answered. She went, slowly and carefully took Tanu's hand in her hands and kissed it. She immediately left it and starting kissing her face. Tanishka could feel her mother's tears flowing down her face.

Tanishka: "Ma… mmm….ma…. ma… mai… thi…. thik…. hu…"

Tarika: (angrily and tearily) "Haa, dikh raha hai. Thik hu… hunh…. Muh se thik se awaaz nahi nikal rahi… aur mujhe bata rahi ho…. ke thik hu…"

Shreya: (smiling tearily) "Kya Tarika? Kyu daant rahi ho meri bacchi ko? Abhi abhi toh hosh aaya hai use. Aur ab tum hi milti rahogi ya hume bhi milne dogi."

Tarika nodded and got aside. Now it was Shreya's turn to peck kisses on her darling baby.

Shreya: "Kaisi hai meri Pari? (in teary tone) Is baar bohot sataya hai tumne hume."

Tanishka: "So…. so…. rry…"

Daya: (instantly in heavy tone) "Nahi bacche…. sorry tumhe nahi…. hume kehna chahiye… sab pata hote huye bhi… hum… hum kuch nahi kar paye…."

Daya averted his eyes to hide his tears. At the same time, Dr. Salunkhe returned with the doctor.

Doctor: (checking her pulse) "Ab tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho, Tanishka?"

Tanishka: "Thi… thik.."

Doctor: "Hmm… tumhe jo shocks diye gaye the, unki wajah se tongue kuch din heavy rahegi. Baaki koi problem?"

Tanishka: "Vi… vi….sion…. tho…. tho…da…. blu…. blu…. rry…. hai…"

Doctor: "Woh toh sedatives ki wajah se hai. Don't worry. Unka asar kum hote hi woh bhi thik ho jayega."

Tanishka was now irritated. At least at the sight of doctor he should have come inside. He knew she hated the sight of doctors just like him. But still there was no sign of him. Finally not being able to control herself she looked towards Daya, as she knew that no one but him could tell his whereabouts.

Tanishka: (looking straight towards Daya) "Pa…. pa… ka… kaha… hai…?"

There was a pin drop silence in the room. Daya looked towards the doctor who nodded his head in no and prepared an injection of sedative. He tried to hold her hand but she jerked it away abruptly. Her wounds pained due to that jerk but right now she was ready to go to any lengths to see her Papa. She was angry at him for not being present there.

ACP: (trying to divert her mind) "Tanu… Tanu, yaha dekho… Dadu ki taraf dekho…"

Tanishka looked at him and the doctor seized his opportunity in that fraction of second. He immediately took hold of her hand carefully but firmly and injected the sedative in her. Tanishka looked at ACP sir with anger and hurt for doing this. ACP sir was just standing there down head not being able to meet her gaze. Tanishka slowly succumbed to the sedative while shedding tears. As her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep, ACP sir sat beside her and softly removed those precious drops from her face. Tarika broke out into a cry and immediately left the room.

Doctor: (in grim tone) "I know, it's very hard for you all. Aur Tanishka ko jab pata chalega toh woh bhi shayad yeh sadma bardaash nahi kar payegi. Par abhi you all have to stay strong. Abhi Tanishka is haalat me nahi ki yeh stress jhel sake. Aap logon ne hi kaha tha ki she is very close to her father. Aise me agar use sach ka pata chala toh uski apni jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai."

Daya: (cryingly) "Toh… toh kya kare hum, doctor? Woh… woh jab bhi uthegi…. Abhijeet ke baare me hi puchegi… Usiko dhundhti rahegi…. Kaise chhipayenge usse hum sach?"

ACP: (trying to show himself strong) "Hume sach chhipana hi hoga, Daya… Kuch bhi karke…. Hum Tanu ko nahi bata payenge ki…. uske papa… (tearily) uske… papa…. ab…. COMA me jaa chuke hai… Nahi bata payenge hum use…"

The doctor sighed and left the room to give them time to make themselves ready for the upcoming fight. The next day morning came with the start of that new fight. Rajat and Daya had stayed for the night in the hospital with Tanishka and Abhijeet respectively. Tanishka opened her eyes after the long sleep. She remembered the previous day incidents and started thinking about them. Why had her Dadu done such a thing? He was not the one to ignore her demands. Instead, he was the one who at times made others fulfill her demands. Then why he was not understanding her wish to see her Papa? Where was her Papa? Was he alright? That thought made chills run down her spine. Also the thinking had now raised a pain in her head, which was increasing with each passing minute. Rajat had gone to the washroom to freshen up. He came out to find Tanishka holding her head with her free hand. Pain was clearly visible on her face. He immediately called for the doctor. The doctor entered and told Rajat to go out. Rajat was impatiently pacing outside. After a while, the doctor came out.

Doctor: (sighing) "Shayad kuch soch rahi thi woh. Dimagh par jyada pressure daalne ki wajah se pain hone lag gaya tha. Maine painkiller diya hai. Thodi der me hosh aajayega."

Rajat: (deciding something) "Us waqt aap bhi rahiyega waha. Hum dono milkar use sach bata denge."

Doctor: (completely appalled) "Aap ka dimagh toh thik hai? Uski jaan – "

Rajat: (cutting him in between) "Pura nahi aadha sach… uske sawaalon ka kuch na kuch toh jawaab dena hi hoga… warna woh isi tarah sochti rahegi aur isse uski tabiyat thik hi nahi hogi…. Agar uske paas apne sawaalon ka jawaab hoga toh kum se kum woh thodi shaant toh rahegi."

Doctor: (not convinced but still agreeing) "Aap kahenge kya usse?"

Rajat: "Woh aap tab hi sun lijiyega."

They were waiting outside her room. After some time, the nurse informed them about Tanishka gaining her consciousness. Both of them looked at each other and entered inside. Rajat looked at her lovingly and caressed her hair softly. She kept starring at him constantly. Rajat understood the meaning of her fixed gaze.

Rajat: (sighing) "Tumhe sach jaana hai? Jaana chahti ho ki Abhijeet sir kaha hai?"

Tanishka hurriedly nodded her head. Tears had welled up in her eyes. Rajat gently brushed them off.

Rajat: (in firm tone) "Par pehle tumhe mujhse wada karna hoga ki sach jaane ke baad tum uske baare me jyada nahi sochogi. Apna dhyaan apne aap par, apni tabiyat par dogi. Aur kisise koi sawaal bhi nahi karogi. Promise?"

Rajat forwarded his hand to her. She looked at him and then at his hand. She slowly placed her hand in his hand and nodded her head. Rajat smiled and kissed her forehead. The doctor was constantly looking at the two.

Rajat: (softly) "Tanu… Abhijeet sir ko… goli lagi hai. (Tanishka's eyes widened with fear and she tried to sit up, but Rajat and the doctor immediately restrained her from doing so) Tanu… nahi bacche… pehle… pehle meri puri baat suno… (Tanishka looked at him with teary eyes which pinched his heart but still his voice was composed) Abhijeet sir thik hai…. Haa, goli lagi hai par…. hum unhe sahi samay par hospital le aaye… toh woh thik hai… par unhe aaram ki jarurat hai na bacche… phir aisi haalat agar woh tumse milne aaye toh kya tumhe achha lagega? (Tanishka shook her head in no) Toh phir? Woh aaram kar rahe hai Rani… jaise hi thik ho jayenge aa jayenge tumse milne… hmm? Toh… ab meri Rani bina nakhre kiye doctor ki saari baatein manegi? (Tanishka frowned and made a face but still agreed having no other option. Rajat smiled at her childish act) Good… Very good..."

Doctor: (in amused tone) "Mai nurse ko bhejta hu. Woh tumhari help kar dengi morning chores me."

Saying this, both of them left the room leaving Tanishka in her thoughts. As soon as they came out, the doctor held Rajat's hand.

Doctor: (in amazed tone) "Aapne kitne achhe se handle kiya hai Tanishka ko. Use pata bhi nahi chala ki use sach ki aad me jhoot bola gaya hai. I am impressed, officer."

Saying this, he patted Rajat's back and left. Rajat immediately called ACP sir who received it in no time.

ACP: (in tensed tone) "Haa Rajat? Kya baat hai? Tumne achanak kyu phone kiya? Sab thik toh hai na? Tanu toh thik hai na?"

Rajat: (smilingly) "Sir… aap saans toh le lijiye. Sab thik hai yaha. Maine bas aapko kuch batane ke liye phone kiya tha."

Saying this, Rajat narrated the entire incident. ACP sir was at first shocked and angry but on listening to Tanishka's reaction to the reveal, ACP sir was relieved. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his heart.

Rajat: "Sir, maine thik kiya na?"

ACP: (tearily) "Bilkul thik kiya tumne Rajat. Kum se kum ab woh shayad apni health par dhyaan degi aur jaldi thik hogi. Aakhir Daya ke alawa ek wahi hai jo Abhijeet ko andar – bahar se samajhti hai. Aur is waqt Abhijeet bhi shayad ussi ki raah dekh raha hoga. (adding proudly) Tum sahi me Tanu ke chhote papa ho."

Rajat: "Thankyou sir, ab mai rakhta hu. Tanishka ka breakfast wagera bhi toh dekhna hai."

ACP: "Uski chinta tum mat karo. Tanu ki dono maa nikal chuki hai ghar se naashta lekar. Bas pohonchti hi hongi. Ab wahi dono ruknewali hai waha. Tum aur Daya fresh hoke aur (strictly stressing) thoda aaram karke aana bureau. Tab tak mai aur team sambhal lenge."

Rajat: (smiling at the strict tone) "Yes sir. Rakhta hu. Bye."

He kept the call and turned around to find Tarika and Shreya standing there. They had tears in their eyes which told him that they had heard everything. Tarika came and joined her hands in front of him.

Rajat: (holding her hands) "Yeh kya kar rahi hai aap, Dr. Tarika? Tanu meri bhi kuch lagti hai… woh mujhe chhote papa kehti ho toh uska farz bhi toh nibhana hoga na… aap haath jodkar mujhe sharminda mat kijiye…"

Tarika and Shreya smiled at him and the three went inside after the nurse had finished her work. Tanishka was lying there looking outside the window. She looked towards them as they entered. They had smiles on their face. She too smiled lightly. Tanishka could see how much efforts her mother was putting in that single smile. Tanishka knew that Rajat had not told her the situation fully. There was something more to it. And till she had recovered, she would not be told about it. So she decided to take care of herself till she was fit enough to know the entire truth.

Days were passing but there was no improvement in Abhijeet's health. Tanishka too was recovering but only physically. She was still weak mentally. ACP sir had informed everyone about that incident so whenever they were around her, they used to take care to continue it that way.

15 days later….

Tanishka was now able to walk with clutches. The fracture was healing while the other wounds had almost healed. Though her brain was still weak from the effects of the electric shocks. So everyone was still postponing the time to tell her the truth. But it is the truth. No one can hide it forever. And that day, she heard the truth. It was evening. Tarika and Shreya were at the bureau as the case was regarding an abused girl so they had to be present there. Rajat and Daya were at the hospital. Tanishka woke up from the effects of the medicine taken in the afternoon. She heard Rajat talking to Daya on the phone.

Rajat: "Haa, sir. Tanu thik hai. Doctor ne kaha hai ki kuch din aur use under observation rakhenge phir discharge kar denge. Sir woh… (Rajat glanced at Tanishka who immediately shut her eyes seeing him turning as she understood that he wanted to talk about Abhijeet) Abhijeet sir kaise hai?"

Daya: "…."

Rajat: (sighing) "Pata nahi sir, aur in dono ko kya kya dekhna padega. Ab lagta hai ki bas… Aur kitni takleef sahenge yeh log? Abhi tak toh Tanu ko yeh nahi pata ki…. Abhijeet sir… coma me hai… (Tanishka choked back a sob but still remained in her posture) Jab pata chalega toh kya hoga uska? Kaise sambhalenge hum use? Khair… sir mai rakhta hu… Tanu ko ab hosh aa jayega… Aap waha dhyaan rakhiyega…"

Saying this, he cut the call and was going to sit beside Tanishka when the nurse entered.

Nurse: (handing him a prescription) "Sir, please yeh medicines lekar aayiye. Doctor ne mangayi hai."

Rajat nodded, took the prescription and went to the chemist shop. The nurse too left. And finally Tanishka opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She broke out into a cry. Her father… her dearest Papa…. was in COMA.

 _ **MANJILE… RUSVA HAI… KHOYA HAI RAASTA….**_

 _ **AAYE… LE JAYE… ITNI SI ILTAJA…**_

 _ **YEH MERI ZAMAANAT HAI…**_

 _ **TU MERI AMAANAT HAI...**_

Tanishka remembered all the sweet moments she had shared with him. She remembered the day when after a long lasting silence, they had shared a few peaceful moments. (Chpt 14)

 _ **APNE KARAM KI KAR ADAAYE…**_

 _ **KARLE IDHAR BHI TU NIGAHE…**_

 _ **SUN RAHA HAI NA TU…**_

 _ **RO RAHI HU MAI…**_

 _ **SUN RAHA HAI NA TU…**_

 _ **KYU RO RAHI HU MAI….**_

Tanishka decided something and wiped her tears. She slided down the bed, took hold of her clutches and came out of the room. Fortunately both were on the same floor so it didn't take her much time to find his room. She looked inside to find Abhijeet alone. She looked around but there was no sign of Daya. She slowly entered inside and looked at Abhijeet. The sight broke her heart and mind. Her charming and handsome father had lost his glow in a matter of just few days. The Sharp shine had lost his shine. She somehow felt guilty for his condition. She went and sat beside him. She took his hand in her hand and started caressing it slowly.

Tanishka: (tearily) "Papa…. papaaa…. apni… apni gudiya se naraaz hai… haan… honge hi… maine aapse itne saalo se baat jo nahi ki…. aapse milne ke baad bhi aapse humesha ukhadi ukhadi hi rehti thi… kabhi thik se baat nahi ki…. bohot buri hu na mai papa… bohot… bohot buri hu mai… (sobbingly) par aap toh mere achhe papa hai na… aap toh kabhi…. kabhi mujhse naraaz nahi hote…. toh ab kyu chup hai… boliye na…. (shaking him) please papa… uthiye naa… I am sorry… mai aaj ke baad kabhi kabhi tang nahi karungi…. promise… pakka promise… please na papa… uthiye na… (wiping her tears) aapna… aap chahe toh mujhe daant lijiye… jitna chahe utna daant lijiye… chahe toh do chaar thappad bhi laga dijiyega… (crying again) par please papa…. please is tarah chup mat rahiye na… please… meri himmat aapse hai papa… aap hote ho toh mujhe himmat milti hai… aap hi is tarah himmat haarkar pade rahoge, toh… toh mai bhi… mai bhi tut jaungi papa… please uthiye na papa… please…."

The pressure on her brain had increased and she was slowly losing her consciousness. Abhijeet's hand slipped from her hand and she was about to fall when two strong yet gentle hands took her in his arms. It was none other than Daya. He picked her up in bridal style and turned to go, but stopped in the mid way. He looked back at Abhijeet.

Daya: (tearily) "Boss, ab toh uth jaao… Tumhari beti ne bhi pukaar liya hai tumhe… please boss… kum se kum use toh is tarah na tadapaao…"

Saying this he turned to go when suddenly –

"DAYA…."

 **Done there guys! Hope you like it. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back with the last chapter of this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers for reviewing my first ever FF story so much. I feel really grateful to you all. Hope to give more better stories in future.**

 **Now here's the update. Enjoy reading, friends.**

Recap: Tanishka had come to know about Abhijeet being in coma and had gone to wake him up. She tried and while doing so, was going to fall unconscious when Daya came and held her.

"DAYA…"

The world seemed to have stopped for Daya at that moment. He knew how much he had waited for that call. How much he had thirsted for that love in that call. He immediately turned around to find Abhijeet looking at him with teary eyes. But on seeing an unconscious Tanishka in Daya's arms, Abhijeet was shocked and tried to get up when two hands restrained him. He looked at the owner of those hands and found Rajat standing there with his eyes watering profusely and a smile playing on his lips.

Rajat: (making him lie down softly) "Sir, please… abhi aap aaram kariye… hum dekhte hai Tanishka ko… kuch… kuch nahi hoga use… Daya sir, hum use uske kamre me le chalte hai… mai doc - "

Abhijeet: (cutting him in middle) "Nahi… uske… uske kamre me nahi… yahi… yahi rehne do use… please… ab aur door nahi rehna mujhe usse…. (tearily) ab aur door nahi rehna meri bacchi se… please…"

Rajat smilingly nodded and went out to inform the doctor. A bed was arranged beside Abhijeet's and doctor started treating Tanishka there while a curtain was placed between the two beds. Abhijeet's doctor too checked him and declared him to be fine to Daya. Meanwhile Rajat informed the bureau about this good news. Everyone was literally dancing there hearing this. Tarika and Shreya were just over – whelmed at this news. Their eyes were constantly flooding with tears. And soon all the officers had reached the hospital and were now present in Abhijeet's room.

Freddy: (tearily) "Sir, aap jaldi se thik ho jaye isliye maine aur meri wife ne vrat rakha tha. Kal subah hum dono mandir jaakar bhagwaan ka shukriya adaa karenge aur dua karenge ki phir kabhi aapke saath aisa na ho. (frowning) Aap is tarah hospital bed par lete huye bilkul achhe nahi lagte."

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Are Freddy, mai toh thik hi hu. Lekin jab tak tumhare Daya sir aur Dr. Tarika apna green signal nahi de dete, mai hil bhi nahi sakta yaha se."

Though he was smiling, his eyes were constantly travelling to the curtain where his daughter was. He wanted to see her. Everyone could see his pain but were helpless till the doctor came. Suddenly Abhijeet remembered something and turned to Daya.

Abhijeet: "Daya… Tanu… Tanu behosh kaise ho gayi? Aur yeh clutches?"

Daya was in dilemma now. So ACP sir decided to tell him the things.

ACP: (in serious tone) "Abhijeet… dekho Tanishka ke pair me fracture hai. Kuch din tak clutches use karne padenge chalne ke liye."

Abhijeet: "Aur… woh behosh kaise huyi?"

ACP: (hesitatingly) "Abhijeet… woh… Tanu…. woh…"

Abhijeet: (in firm tone) "Sir, please mujhse kuch mat chhipaayiye. Mujhe sach jaana hai."

ACP: "Tanu ko… waha… bohot torture kiya gaya tha… Kai baar… shocks bhi diye gaye the…"

Abhijeet: (fearfully) "Matlab… mujhe jaise torture kiya gaya tha waise… sir… uska… uska memory loss toh…"

He just couldn't complete his sentence. A lump formed in his throat and a fear was clawing at his heart.

ACP: (patting his shoulders) "Nahi Abhijeet… don't worry… aisa kuch nahi hua hai… (Abhijeet was a bit relieved hearing it) Haa, shocks ki wajah se… uska brain weak tha… Stress uske liye jaanlewa ho sakta tha, isliye humne use tumhare bare me nahi bataya…. Aaj bhi agar woh Rajat aur Daya ki baatein nahi sunti toh use pata nahi chalta ki tum… tum coma me ho… Par use pata chal gaya aur woh yaha aa gayi…. is sab ka shayad pressure padne ki wajah se woh behosh huyi hogi… Doctor ko aane do…. hum unse baat kar lenge…"

Abhijeet was extremely worried for his daughter now. He couldn't lose her now that she was so near to him. No, never… He would rather die than live without her. He was in these thoughts when the nurse removed the curtain and left. The doctor came towards them and looked at Abhijeet.

Doctor: "So Mr. Abhijeet, kaise se hai aap ab?"

Abhijeet: (in concerned tone) "Aap meri chhodiye, doctor. Yeh batayiye ki meri beti kaisi hai? Woh thik toh hai na? Koi major problem toh nahi hai na?"

Doctor: (smilingly) "Aapko is haalat me itna bolna allowed nahi hai. Tabiyat phir kharaab ho jayegi. Aur rahi baat Tanishka ki, toh woh thik hai. Haa, pressure ki wajah se behosh huyi thi par ab ghabarane ki koi baat nahi hai. Ek – dedh ghante me hosh aa jayega use. Now I'll take your leave. (looking towards others) Please take care of both."

All of them smilingly nodded and the doctor left. Daya looked back at Abhijeet and found him trying to get down the bed.

Daya: (immediately restraining him from doing so and scolding) "Abhijeet… Kya kar rahe ho tum, haan? Abhi abhi uthe ho coma aur uchhal – kud shuru ho gayi tumhari… Kab sudharoge tum?"

Abhijeet: (in pleading tone) "Yaar Daya… please na… mujhe meri Pari ke paas baithna hai… please… dekhna kya haal bana rakha hai uska… (angrily) mera bas chale toh abhi jaakar us Viraat ke chehre aur sharir ka naksha bigaad ke rakh du.."

Daya: "Koi jarurat nahi hai…. Waise bhi kal uski sunwayi hai court me… Phansi ki sazaa toh ho hi jayegi use… Aur Tanu ko hosh aane me ek – dedh ghanta hai… Tab tak tum aaram karo, samjhe?"

Abhijeet looked at him, but knew that his pleas would not be answered now. So no use trying. He simply lied down on the bed but his eyes were constantly fixed on the calm face of his daughter who was now far away in her dreamland. Time seemed to be moving very slowly. All were talking to Abhijeet, telling him the happenings in the bureau since the last 15 days, but he was half – interestedly listening to it. His complete focus right now was his daughter. He somehow remembered the darkness he had been fighting since God knows when. It was when he heard someone calling him very strongly had he been able to win that fight and come out of it. And that someone had been his own daughter. His breath. His life. Yes, if Tarika and Minu were his reason for life, Tanishka was his life. He had been angry with his life for so long, but now… he couldn't wait even for a second to engulf it in his arms to love her, to protect her from every small storm. He was in such thoughts when he noticed her stirring.

Abhijeet: (hurriedly getting up) "Daya… Lagta hai… Lagta hai use hosh aa raha hai… Ab toh jaane do mujhe uske paas… please…"

Daya who had now noticed it too, smilingly shook his head and helped Abhijeet get up. Abhijeet with help of Daya went and sat beside his daughter's head on the bed. He slowly started caressing her head.

She felt his touch even before she opened her eyes. How divine that touch was for her. How much she had waited, how much she had yearned all these years for that touch…. Only she knew. She slowly opened her eyes and first of all, looked at him. Tears started welling up in her eyes. And the very next moment, she hugged him and broke out into a loud cry.

 _ **DORI YEH KHINCHI DORI…**_

 _ **PALNE KI TUNE MORI…**_

 _ **MERE SAPNO KO JHULAYA SARI RAAT….**_

 _ **BHALE BAGIYA TERI CHHODI…**_

 _ **BHALE NINDIYA TERI CHORI…**_

 _ **BASS ITTI SI YAAD TOH RAKHIYO MERI BAAT…**_

 _ **TERI LAADKI MAI…**_

 _ **TERI LAADKI MAI…**_

 _ **TERI LAADKI MAI CHHODUNGI NA TERA HAATH…**_

She was continuously crying, venting out that pain which was stored for so long. Abhijeet himself was crying silently, while patting his daughter's back. Seeing them like this, there were happy tears in everyone's eyes. After some time, Dr. Salunkhe got worried. He nudged Tarika and ACP sir who were standing near to him.

Dr. Salunkhe: (whispering) "Boss, dono ki tabiyat puri tarah se thik nahi hai… Aisi haalat me itna rona… Tanishka ke brain par toh abhi abhi pressure pada hai… aur Abhijeet bhi abhi hi coma se bahar aaya hai… tabiyat bigad jayegi dono ki… Tarika…. jao jara… dekho aur sambhalo…"

Tarika understandingly nodded and went and kept a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet looked at her and an understanding passed between them. He softly tried to separate Tanishka from him, but she didn't seemed to be interested in it. Instead she dug her head more in his chest. Everyone giggled lightly at her childish act to which Abhijeet glared to shut their mouths. He loving tightened his arms around her as if to tell her that now no matter what he was there for her.

 _ **A FATHER IS ALWAYS MAKING HIS BABY INTO A LITTLE WOMAN…**_

 _ **AND WHEN SHE IS A WOMAN, HE TURNS HER BACK AGAIN…**_

Abhijeet: (softly) "Kya baat hai, haan? Aaj Papa ko chhodne ka mann nahi hai meri Rani ka, hmm?"

Tanishka: (pouting) "Papa… kitni baar kaha hai aapse ki mujhe Rani, Pari wagera mat bulaiye… Yeh words sirf baaki logon ki muh se achhe lagte hai, aapke nahi…"

Abhijeet: (innocently) "Achha.. toh phir mere muh se kya achha lagta hai sunna?"

Tanishka looked up at him and seeing his naughty smile, again hid herself in his chest though angry at him. Abhijeet laughed lightly at his antics.

Abhijeet: " **PAPA KI TOUGH WARRIOR** Papa se naraaz ho gayi?"

Tanishka just closed her eyes to feel the effect of those words.

Tanishka: (tearily) "Naraaz toh aap hai na mujhse. Meri wajah aapko kitna kuch sunna pada. Aapki kamayi huyi izzat mitti me mil gayi… Meri waapas aane ke baad bhi sirf problems hi problems uth rahi thi…. aur…. aur meri wajah se… aap … aap coma me bhi chale gaye…"

Abhijeet: (trying to sooth her) "Nahi bacche… aisa kuch nahi hai…"

Tanishka: "Nahi Papa, mujhe pata hai…. (in teary tone) Maine humesha aapko sirf chot pohonchayi hai… Mujhe humesha lagta tha ki Minu ke aane ke baad se aapko meri koi parwaah hi nahi rahi hai… par mujhe samajhna chahiye tha ki… ki aap Papa ho, mere Papa ho… Aap kabhi hum dono me farak nahi karoge… Na aap, na Mamma… (looking towards Tarika) I am sorry, Mamma… Maine aapko bhi utna hi tang kiya hai, mujhe pata hai…. Mere aur Papa ke bich ki duriyon ne sabse jyada aapko sataya hai…. I am sorry Mamma…. I am sorry Papa…"

Abhijeet: (separating her forcefully from him) "Chup… ekdum chup… Ab agar ek aur baar sorry bola na toh ek thappad padega muh par…. (Tanishka downed her head which pinched his heart, so adding softly) Tanu… Papa ki taraf dekho… (Tanishka slowly looked up) Bacche, galti hum dono se huyi hai… Mana ki tumhe yeh baat samajhni chahiye thi ki hum dono tum dono baccho me farak nahi karenge par…. par humne bhi toh tumhe Minu ke aane ke baad almost akela chhod diya tha na… Haa, Minu ki physical conditions ki wajah se tha woh… par woh itni bhi buri nahi thi ki hum thoda sa waqt tumhare liye na nikaal paate… Shayad yeh dono aur se huyi galti ne humare bich yeh deewar khadi kar di… Aur tumhare jaane ke baad woh dheere dheere itni mazbut ho gayi ki hum chah kar bhi use tod nahi paa rahe the… par ab woh deewar tutne lagi hai… haa, use puri tarah mitne me waqt lagega par ab woh tutkar hi rahegi. Yeh mera wada hai tumse meri jaan…"

Abhijeet pressed the hand in which he had held Tanishka's hand.

Tarika: (placing her hand on Abhijeet's hand) "Aur mera bhi."

Tanishka: (placing her other hand on Tarika's hand) "Aur mera bhi."

Everyone was feeling blessed for getting the opportunity this new vow being made. They really felt happy to see that distorted family together again.

Abhijeet: (wiping his tears) "Waise ACP sir… Rajat… aaplogon ne bhi meri bohot madat ki. Agar aap log nahi ho – "

ACP: (angrily) "Kya Tanu meri kuch nahi lagti? Kya tum mere kuch nahi lagte, haan?"

Abhijeet: (stammering) "Nahi… woh… mai…. woh…"

ACP: (holding Abhijeet's ear) "Aage se kabhi yeh aisi baato ke liye Thankyou nikla na toh yaad rakhna tumhare baccho ke saamne pitaai karunga mai tumhari."

Saying this, he left Abhijeet's ear and patted his and Tanishka's head lovingly.

Rajat: "Haan sir, Tanishka ke liye meri bhi kuch lagti hai. Aise kaise use kuch hone deta."

Abhijeet: "Kuch nahi Rajat… BETI…. Beti lagti hai woh tumhari…"

Rajat was looking at him with wide eyes. Infact everyone was looking at him, shocked.

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Aise kya dekh raho mujhe? Rajat mai jaanta hu tumne humesha Tanu ko apni beti hi maana hai… Usi tarah use pyaar kiya hai… Jab use sabse jyada meri jarurat thi, tab tumne uska saath diya hai… Chahe kuch waqt ke liye hi kyu na sahi par diya hai… Isiliye maine ek faisla liya hai... Apna right hand aage karo."

Rajat confusingly forwarded his right hand. Abhijeet placed Tanishka's hand on it and then on top of it his hand.

Abhijeet: (looking in Rajat's eyes) "Aajse… abhise… tum meri Tanu ke godfather ho… Agar aage chalkar jindagi me mujhe kuch ho jaye, toh Tanu ki jimmedaari tumhari hogi… (looking at Tarika) Thik hai na, Tarika?"

Tarika nodded tearily and placed her hand on Abhijeet's hand. Rajat and Tanishka both had tears in eyes. Also the team was not an exception. ACP sir wiped the tears off his eyes and gestured Daya something through his eyes. Daya understood what ACP sir wanted to say.

Daya: (happily) "Toh thik hai phir… Aaplog apna wada nibhaate raho, hum sab chala ghar. (gesturing to others who understood it) Bhai, mai toh bohot thak gaya tha is double duty se… Achha kiya jo Sweety (softly pulling Tanu's cheeks) ko bhi isi kamre me shift kar diya… Ab do alag logon ko rehne ki jarurat bhi nahi padegi aur… utna paisa bhi bach jayega."

Everyone laughed at his comment except Shreya.

Shreya: (angrily) "Achha… Bol toh aise rahe hai jaise paisa inki jeb se jaa raha ho… Dekha hai maine… Bhai ka credit card leke ghumte huye…hunh…"

Daya: (shrugging his shoulders) "Haa, toh usme kya? Joh Abhijeet ka hai woh sab mera hi toh hai."

Abhijeet lightly punched him and laughed. One by one all took their leave and left. Soon the nurse entered with the food tray. Tarika took it and sat on the other side of Tanishka's bed and both Abhijeet and Tarika started feeding Tanishka. After taking one bite from each, when both of them together forwarded a morsel to her, she stopped them, took hold of their hands and forwarded it to the other person's mouths i.e. Tarika's hand to Abhijeet's mouth and vice versa. Both first looked at her surprised, but on receiving a pouted look, they shyly ate that bite. Tarika was getting red.

Tanishka: (naughtily) "Mamma, mai aankhe band karke aapko privacy de sakti hu."

Tarika glared at her while Abhijeet lovingly pulled her ear.

Abhijeet: (in mock anger) "Kya kaha, haan? Aaj kal bohot bolne lag gayi ho tum."

Tanishka: "Sorry.. sorry.. sorry.. please Papa, kaan chhodo na…"

Abhijeet left her ear and all laughed. With these fun – filled, caring moments, they finished their dinner. Tarika forwarded Tanishka her medicines who pleadingly looked at her Papa but receiving a stern look from his side too, she reluctantly took them and again rested her head on her father's chest. Soon she drifted into deep sleep. Abhijeet noticed the heaviness of her breath and softly lied her down on the bed and pecked a loving kiss on her forehead. A light smile lit on Tanishka's lips in sleep too. Tarika was just looking at that beautiful scene. Abhijeet was just looking at the peaceful face of his daughter when two hands gripped his shoulder and made him stand up. It was Tarika who now took him to his bed and made him take his medicines. She made him lie down and sat on stool beside him in between both of them. Abhijeet was still looking at his daughter.

Tarika: (noticing his gaze so adding softly) "Jab se hosh me aayi thi, aankho me bas tumhara hi intezaar tha… hotho par tumhara hi naam tha… Bohot miss kiya hai bacchi ne tumhe…"

Abhijeet: "Hmmm… Aur… (looking towards Tarika) bacchi ki maa ne?"

Tarika looked at him surprised, but then immediately averted her gaze to hide her tears. Abhijeet softly took her hand in his hand. Now Tarika couldn't control herself and she hugged him tightly while crying harshly. Abhijeet just kept patting her back so that she would vent her pain fully. After sometime, she calmed down and separated herself.

Abhijeet: (pressing her hand) "Tarika, I am sorry… itne din tumne kitna kuch saha akele aur mai thik se tumhara saath bhi nahi de paya…. I am really – "

He couldn't say anything further as Tarika blocked his lips placing her finger on his lips.

Tarika: "Shhh… Kya tab se bakwaas laga rakhi hai tumne, haan? (softly and in concerned and loving tone) Tum bhi toh us waqt akele us dard ko seh rahe the na…. Par phir bhi us dard me tumne humari beti ko dhund nikala… Agar aaj humari bacchi humare saath hai toh woh sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se… Mai toh puri tarah tut gayi thi… Maan liya tha ki kabhi use dekh nahi paungi… Par tumne aakhri dum tak is par vishwaas nahi kiya…. Aur tumhare usi vishwaas ka natija aaj humare saamne hai."

Both looked at their daughter with love – filled teary eyes.

Abhijeet: (naughtily) "Waise chup karne ka dusra tarika apnati toh jyada achha lagta mujhe."

Tarika: (first confused, but on realizing the meaning blushed hard) "Abhi… kuch toh sharam karo… 16 – 17 saal ki betiya hai tumhari…."

Abhijeet laughed at her reaction and Tarika too joined him in it.

 **EPILOGUE**

There was a great hustle going on in duo's house. Everyone was getting ready for a function. Abhijeet, as usual, was the first one to get ready and was now shouting over everyone in the house. He was looking super handsome in white shirt and brown pant and coat.

Abhijeet: (in irritated tone) "Kya chal raha hai, haan? Kitna time lagate ho tayyar hone me? Function shuru hone se pehle pohonchna hai waha, function khatam hone ke baad nahi. Kaha – "

Abhijeet's words got stuck in his mouth as he saw his wife coming out of the room in a stunning black saree with stripped blouse. Even after 19 years of marriage, she had the same beauty and looks to die for. Abhijeet kept starring at her without blinking. Tarika smiled looking at him.

Tarika: (shyly) "Kaisi lag rahi hu?"

Abhijeet: (holding her hand and pulling her closer) "Itni khubsurat ki chaand khud aapko dekhke sharma jayega."

Tarika blushed and downed her head.

"Ahemmm…."

Both of them immediately separated and looked around. Daya and Shreya were standing there winking at them and giving naughty smiles. Abhijeet gave them his famous deadly 'I-will-see-you-later' look. Both of them laughed at it while Tarika was completely red in face. Daya was looking dashing in his black suit while Shreya was in bluish green coloured saree.

"Papa…. Bade papa…."

Dhruv came running towards them. He was wearing white shirt and black pant and jacket.

Abhijeet: (pulling his cheeks) "Are waah… mera prince toh aaj bilkul Rockstar lag raha hai."

"Aur mai?"

Minakshi was standing there dressed boldly in a black short frock, strapless with a black clutch and shiny black earrings.

Shreya: "Bold and stylish."

Saying this, she hugged her. And… then entered our Tanishka looking completely elegant in her white gown covered with blue embroidered flowers. There was grace and beauty in that simplicity. Abhijeet was lost in her.

Daya: (seizing the opportunity) "Ab late nahi ho raha?"

With this, Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and realizing the things, punched Daya lightly. Finally, everyone left for the function. It was a function organized by HQ to felicitate the Mumbai CID team for their bravery in catching the gang involved in trafficking and the dangerous criminal Viraat. They were each given a medal of bravery and ACP sir was given an award too. Also the HQ felicitated Tanishka for her bravery and intelligence. It was her first ever bravery award and getting it infront of her father was just over – whelming for her. She looked at him after taking it and found him applauding with teary eyes. Tarika was blowing kisses to her. She too smiled through tears. As soon as she got down the stage, all came to congratulate her. She was hurriedly thanking them so that she could go to her father to show off that award. After others, the CID team gathered around her. Finally she was able to reach her parents. She looked at Tarika who was sobbing with smile on her face. She cupped Tanishka's face and kissed her forehead. She hugged her tightly. And lastly, now… Tanishka came in front of her father. For a moment, they just kept looking at each other. And at the next moment, both were hugging each other as tightly as possible. After some time, they separated.

Abhijeet: (twitching her nose and in teary tone) "Itni jaldi bhala koi bada hota hai kya, haan?"

Tanishka: (tearily) "Mai kaha badi huyi hu…. mai toh abhi bhi aapki sweet, little angel hu na…"

The entire CID team was looking at them proudly. Soon the function got over and the dinner started. And suddenly Vineet noticed something.

Vineet: "Are… yeh Abhijeet sir aur Tanishka kaha chale gaye?"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Abhi abhi toh yahi the na…"

Daya: (worriedly) "Aakhri baar kisne dekha tha unhe?"

Pankaj: "Maine unhe hall me dekha tha."

Purvi: "Maine bhi."

Rajat: "Maine bhi."

Freddy: "Maine bhi."

Shreya: "Maine bhi."

Sachin: "Toh phir gaye kaha dono?"

Kajal: (placing down her phone) "Maine Tanu ka phone try kiya par switched off hai."

Nikhil: "Maine bhi Abhijeet sir ka try kiya. Woh bhi switched off hai."

ACP: (in worried tone) "Yeh dono kar kya rahe hai ab?"

Tarika: (in calm tone) "Mujhe pata hai woh kaha gaye hai."

All: "Kaha?"

Tarika: "Are, kal Tanishka ka birthday hai aur abhi 11:30 ho rahe hai. Abhijeet, jarur Tanu ko surprise dene le gaya hoga."

Pankaj: "Aur hum yaha tension me aa gaye the ki koi case ke liye gaye hai dono."

Everyone laughed at it. Meanwhile on the road, a car was being driven by the Senior Inspector while his daughter sat beside him blindfolded.

Tanishka: (in mock serious tone) "Papa… aapko pata hai na ki agar kisi police wale ne aapko mujhe is tarah le jate huye pakad liya toh aap par mujhe kidnap karne ka case lag sakta hai."

Abhijeet: "Ha ha ha…. very funny Tanu… Kya tumhe kisine bataya hai ki tum bohot hi bekaar jokes maarti ho? Na bataya ho toh mai bata deta hu."

Tanishka: (angrily) Papa… (in pleading tone) Bataiye na kaha jaa rahe hai hum… please…."

Abhijeet: (in stern voice) "Tanu… ab jab tak mai na kahu tum apna muh nahi khologi, samjhi?"

Tanishka made a face but kept quiet. Soon they stopped infront of a hotel. Abhijeet parked the car, came out and went to the other side to take Tanishka out. They went inside where the manager quietly led them to their reserved table. Tanishka was still blindfolded. As they reached their table, the manager left and Abhijeet opened her eyes. She adjusted herself to the light and looked around.

Tanishka: (squilling with joy) "Papa yeh… yeh Blue Moon restaurant hai na… Aur mera favourite sea – side balcony table…"

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Surprise pasand aaya?"

Tanishka: (hugging him tightly) "Bohot se bhi jyada."

Abhijeet too hugged her back. Soon the clock chimed twelve. Abhijeet separated Tanishka from the hug, held her hand and kissed its back.

Abhijeet: "A many many happy returns of the day, PAPA'S TOUGH WARRIOR."

A waiter brought the cake and kept it on the table. Abhijeet lighted the candles. Tanishka smiled fully to him and blowed them. She was just going to cut the cake when the manager came panting to Abhijeet.

Manager: (breathing heavily and looking scared) "Sir… sir woh… woh humare kitchen… kitchen ke cold storage me la… laash hai…"

Abhijeet: (shocked) "Kya… laash… (in authorised tone) Chaliye dikhayiye kaha hai."

They both were about to move when suddenly Abhijeet remembered what they had come for and looked at Tanishka apologetically. Tanishka smilingly shook her head and quickly kissed his cheek.

Tanishka: "Duty was, is and shall be your first priority always. And that's what makes me love you and respect you the most. Aap jayiye… mai team me se kisiko call karke bol deti hu."

Abhijeet felt proud to have a mature and understanding like her. He quickly cleared his eyes and went with the manager while Tanishka kept looking at him going before picking up the phone and calling them up to perform their duty for the nation.

 _ **TO ALL THE FATHERS,**_

 _ **SOMEDAY YOUR DAUGHTER MIGHT FIND HER PRINCE…**_

 _ **BUT YOU SHALL ALWAYS BE HER KING….**_

 _ **TO ALL THE DAUGHTERS,**_

 _ **YOU MAY NOT BE A QUEEN TO YOUR LOVER…**_

 _ **BUT ARE ALWAYS A PRINCESS TO YOUR FATHER…**_

 **Done with the last chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **Thankyou!**


	20. Chapter 20

SOME UNTOLD INCIDENTS

Abhijeet: (yelling) "Are Tanu, jaldi karo na. Kitna time laga rahi ho tum tayyar hone me?"

ACP: (instantly keeping his mobile and placing his hand on his ear) "Abhijeet… kitni jor se chilla rahe ho tum… Aa jayegi woh, thoda sabar karo."

In the mean time, Tanishka came and sat between Abhijeet and ACP sir.

Tanishka: "Lo, aa gayi. Ab chillana band kariye aur shuru kijiye. Sab wait kar rahe hai."

Abhijeet: "Haan, haan jaise mai hi late kar raha tha… (to readers) Hello FF readers, kaise hai aap sab? Bhai, pata nahi kin shabdo me mai aapka shukriya adaa karu… Thankyou to all for reviewing so generously… Ab aap yeh soch rahe honge ki story toh khatam ho gayi, phir hum yaha kya kar rahe hai? Toh dara –"

Tanishka: (smiling sweetly) "Papaa… hum bhi kuch bol le?"

Abhijeet rolled his eyes but nodded in yes.

Tanishka: "Thankyou. So… friends, darasal humari writer sahiba ke paas ek sweet aur pyaari si request aayi thi ki story me Tanishka ki yani meri extraordinary abilities thodi acche se flashbacks ke through samjhayi jaye, par story jis tarah progress ho rahi thi usme woh add karna possible nahi hua. Toh humari writer sahiba ne socha ki kyu na woh aur baaki ke jo untold points woh compile karke alag se bataye jaye, kyu Dadu?"

ACP: "Haa, bilkul… Jaise aaplog Youtube par movies ke deleted scenes dekhte ho, yeh thoda waisa hi kuch hai… Toh aaj hum teeno milkar aapko kuch aise hi **UNTOLD INCIDENTS** sunane wale hai. Toh Abhijeet tumse hi shuru karte hai."

Abhijeet: "Jee sir. Toh doston, baat hai yeh tab ki jab meri pyaari Tanu just paida huyi thi. Tab Minu toh thi nahi, toh ghar me jaise Tanu ki hukumat chalti thi… (laughingly) sirf ghar me hi kyu, bureau me bhi… Sab ki laadli thi bilkul… Par Tanu ke saath rehte maine ek baat notice ki thi ki uski grasping power bohot jyada jabardast thi… Jaise ki jab maine pehli baar use dudh ki bottle kaise pakadte hai woh dikhaya tha uske baad jab use bhook lagi to usne apne aap hi woh bottle sahi tarah se pakadkar dudh peena start bhi kar diya tha…. Itna hi nahi, by the time she was 6 months old, woh bureau ke har ek insaan ko by name jaanti thi jab ki hum uske saamne unhe chachu, maasi in naamo se introduce karate the… Aur phir jab around 10 months ki huyi tab toh usne hume ek bada sa shock hi de diya tha… Hua u ki….

 _Abhijeet and Tanishka were playing in the drawing hall, while Tarika was in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was evening time. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tarika went to open the door. She didn't actually notice what her hubby and his beloved daughter had done. Tarika opened the door and welcomed the team inside._

 _Tarika: "Are sir, aaplog aa gaye… Daya toh keh raha tha ki case ke chalte late ho jayega."_

 _Dr. Salunkhe: (laughingly) "Are bhai, apni poti se milne ke chakkar me ACP ne ghode pe sawaar hokar sabse case solve karvaya hai, kyu ACP, sahi kaha na maine?"_

 _ACP: (irritatedly) "Abe Salunkhe, tu kabhi meri burai karne ka mauka chhodta hai? (Dr. Salunkhe nodded in no) Toh phir? Khair…. tujhse behes karke mujhe apna mood nahi kharaab karna… Tarika, kaha hai kaha meri gudiya aur uske pita – shree? Badi shaanti hai ghar me.."_

 _Tarika: (smilingly) "Sir, dono drawing hall me hai. (suspiciously looking at the drawing hall door curtain) Khel rahe hai.."_

 _Daya: "Chalo, dekhe toh kya khel rahe hai…"_

 _All the team members alongwith Tarika entered the drawing hall and were dumbfounded at the sight awaiting them. Our Senior Inspector and his Tough Warrior were sitting in front of a pool of water colour splashed on the floor and were doing writing practice on it. Abhijeet was teaching alphabets to Tanu by holding the index finger of her hand and slowing making her write on that pool. Both were themselves coloured in various colours. All the team members shot a glance at Tarika who was fuming with rage and let out a peel of laughter. Abhijeet and Tanishka looked up at that sound. Abhijeet were at a loss of words seeing Tarika's angry avatar while Tanishka immediately hid herself in her father's chest seeing her mother's angry eyes._

 _Tarika: (angrily) "Abhi… mai abhi abhi Tanu ko nehelakar tumhare paas chhoda tha aur tumne use phir se ganda kar diya… dekho kya haal hai tum dono ka… aur yeh (pointing towards the alphabet practice) yeh koi tarika hai use alphabets sikhane ka… Ghar me books ki kami hai kya… Tum sama – "_

 _Abhijeet: (softly cutting her in between) "Tarika… Tarika shaant ho jao yaar… mai saaf kar dunga… room bhi aur (lovingly separating his daughter and twitching her nose) apni angel ko bhi… khush?"_

 _Tarika went out of the room to bring Tanishka's clothes muttering angrily and stamping her foot while the team made themselves comfortable._

 _Daya: "Boss, kaisi chal rahi hai padhaai beti ki?"_

 _Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Ekdum first class… Hai na Tanu?"_

 _Tanishka nodded looking towards Daya with her large, twinkling eyes. Everyone laughed at it._

 _Abhijeet: "Sir, case kya tha?"_

 _Soon everyone was discussing the case while Tanishka made herself busy with the pool again. She did something and smiled. She looked at her Papa who was now busy in hearing the case update from everyone. She pouted and patted his thigh but in vain._

 _Tanishka: (trying to hold Abhijeet's arm in her hand and shaking him) "Paaa…."_

 _Everyone looked at her with that sound. She was looking at Abhijeet with anger._

 _Abhijeet: (immediately making her stand in his lap) "Sorry, sorry, sorry… Mera toh dhyaan hi nahi raha meri Tanu par… Papa is very sorry… Kya baat hai bacche? Aap papa ko bula rahe the, haan?"_

 _Tanishka nodded and pointed towards the pool. Abhijeet and others looked at it and were shocked beyond words. There on the pool, in somewhat shabby handwriting was written "TANISHKA"._

 _Abhijeet: (overcoming his shock and looking at Tanishka) "Yeh… yeh tum… tumne likha?"_

 _Tanishka nodded smilingly. Abhijeet was looking at her with wide eyes. In fact everyone was looking at her with shock. Tarika entered and noticed everyone's shocked gaze on Tanishka._

 _Tarika: (confused tone) "Kya hua? Aap sab Tanu ko aise kyu dekh rahe hai?"_

 _Abhijeet: (excitedly) "Tarika… yeh… yeh dekho.. (to Tanishka) Tanu, beta papa ka naam likho…"_

 _Tanishka smilingly nodded and wrote his name with perfect spelling on the pool. Tarika just kept looking at those letters. One by one, everyone asked her to write their names on that pool and she wrote them perfectly except for ACP sir whose name was a bit hard for her to write. Abhijeet jumped with joy, twirled with her in his arms and kissed the colourful cheek of his daughter._

"Us din sachme aisa laga jaise zindagi ki sabse badi khushi paa li ho maine. Uske baad toh jaise hum use sab kuch sikhate the. Minu ke janam ke pehle tak toh woh apna khud ka khyaal rakhna bhi sikh gayi thi."

ACP: "Maine aur Daya ne use kitaabo ki duniya dikhayi. Tumhari kami puri karne ke liye woh unhi ka hi sahara lene lagi thi. Aur dheere dheere usne sirf English hi nahi Hindi aur Marathi padhna – likhna bhi sikh liya tha. Shayad… 4 saal ki hone tak use woh aa gaya tha. Itne perfection se nahi par phir bhi basics toh pakke the use. Aur phir us din toh kamaal hi ho gaya….

 _The four – year – old Tanishka was sitting in the bureau after coming from her school, reading a children's book. Abhijeet had gone to the HQ for submitting a report while the team here was discussing a coded message sent to a contract killer. It had been half an hour since they had been breaking their heads on it. Tanishka looked up to know what's wrong. She starred at the code which was sort of a long chain of numbers with spaces at some random intervals. She thought something, took out a book from her bag and started writing something. She finished it in sometime and went towards ACP sir._

 _Tanishka: (meekly) "Dadu…."_

 _ACP: (looking at her, composing himself and picking her up in his arms) "Haa, beta bolo… kya hua?"_

 _Tanishka showed him the book and whispered something in his ears. ACP sir looked at her with shock and then looked at the board where the numbers had been written. He took the book from her hands, went to the board and started writing the barakhadi letters below those numbers. So the killer had sent the message by numbering the hindi barakhadi. He completed writing and the board showed a meaningful message._

 _Nikhil: (amazed) "Sir… yeh toh solve ho gaya… Aapko kaise pata chala?"_

 _ACP: (proudly looking at Tanishka) "Yeh maine nahi… Tanu ne solve kiya hai.."_

 _Tanishka shyly downed her head. Everyone was looking at her who truly deserved to be the Sharp Shine's daughter._

 _Daya: (patting her head lovingly) "Sach Tanu… aaj toh tumne case ka kitna important part solve karke diya hai hume."_

 _ACP: "Haa… aur isliye (sweetly pulling her cheeks) aaj mai tumhe tum jo maangogi woh dene ke liye tayyar hu. Bolo kya chahiye tumhe? amm… Chocolate?"_

 _Tanishka nodded in no. Everyone was confused as she was crazy for chocolates and refusing it was something very uncanny about her. ACP sir looked at her with a questioning gaze._

 _Tanishka: (slowly looking up and adding meekly) "Mujhe naa… aapki… chair par baithna hai."_

 _ACP sir looked at her for a while and broke out into a laugh. Even others too laughed at that wish._

 _ACP: "Bas itni si baat? Chalo abhi bithata hu tumhe mai apni chair par."_

 _Tanishka: "Aise nahi… aapko mujhe ek promise karna hoga…"_

 _ACP: "Kya?"_

 _Tanishka: (looking into his eyes and adding seriously) "Aap mere alawa aur kisiko us chair par baithne nahi denge… (in low tone) Minu ko bhi nahi…"_

 _Saying this, she kept her head on ACP sir's shoulder. Everyone lost their smiles seeing her grim face. ACP sir composed himself and slowly made her face him._

 _ACP: (taking her hand in his hand) "Promise… tumhare alawa aur koi bhi… us chair par nahi baithega…. Minu bhi nahi."_

Tanishka lovingly kept her head on ACP sir's shoulder. He instantly patted her head.

Tanishka: "Sach Dadu… Apne apni promise bilkul acche se nibhaayi hai."

Abhijeet was having tears seeing that bond. He wiped them off.

Abhijeet: (in fresh tone) "Toh… ho gaya I guess… Yeh kuch incidents jo shayad story ke through discuss nahi ho paye the… par ab ho gaye hai…"

Tanishka: (in jolly tone) "Toh readers, jarur batayiyega ke kaisa laga…. By the way, ab baari hai ek surprise ki…. Ready everyone? Over to you Dadu"

ACP: "Thik hai toh phir. Surprise yeh hai ki jald hi humari writer sahiba is story ka sequel bhi likhne wali hai joh basically Abhijeet – Tanishka – Minakshi based story hogi kyuki is story me yeh trio relation itna saamne nahi aa paya hai."

Abhijeet: "Haa, toh jarur read kariyega " **TERE MERE DIL – PART 2** "…. Till then…"

All three: "Take care and good bye."

 **I know kuch khaas nahi tha. Jhute – chappal maarne ki phiraat me honge aap sab jarur.**

 **But Rhia, this one's for you, meri jaan. Please batana ki kaisa laga surprise. Mujhe pata hai, tumhe yeh flashback story me chahiye the par sorry, mai unhe story me include nahi kar paayi. Toh socha, end me ek chapter add kar du. Hope you like it.**

 **Also hope that other readers too like it. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
